


Eccoti, speravo tu esistessi però non immaginavo tanto

by VenerediRimmel



Series: Storie Originali HET [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 883, Comedy, Commedia Romantica, Cupido 2.0, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Slash, anna kendrick - Freeform, eccoti, max pezzali, nuotatore, triangolo amoroso, tuffatore
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina ha uno sfiga-potere. Sebastiano avrebbe dovuto essere una sua vittima. Ma andiamo per gradi: Nina ha un modo tutto suo di far innamorare le persone, lo ha scoperto alle elementari. Precoce, lei, già. Non avendo un vero lavoro, a 24 anni ha deciso di inventarselo: chi va da lei per chiederle aiuto in amore è, a dispetto di incidenti e molti disastri, sicuramente accontentato. Niente rimborsi, però.<br/>In che modo accontenti i suoi clienti, beh, va compreso dal suo modus operandi. Anche se, probabilmente, con Sebastiano non tutto andrà per il verso giusto. Ma dalle lettere di Max Pezzali ai suoi discepoli ascoltatori, bisogna ricordare che: "tutto va come deve andare." O perlomeno ce lo auguriamo un po' tutti. Un po' meno Nina, ma dettagli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo - Confessioni di una pentita (felice)

 

 

**Confessioni di pentita  
(felice) **

    
Se mio padre avesse saputo che mi riferivo a quel che ero in grado di fare come a dei "lavori" probabilmente mi avrebbe rinnegato come figlia. E io non gli avrei potuto dare tutti i torti. Sebbene, ad oggi, ne esistano davvero di tutti i colori e quasi dappertutto si senta dire di puntare sulla creatività in ambito lavorativo perché è l'unica capacità che nessuno è in grado di sterminare, replicare, sostituire o riprodurre, non credo comunque di avere dei validi motivi per andare contro le ragioni di mio padre. E, fidatevi alla cieca, io vado spesso contro le sue ragioni.  
Eppure, eccomi qui, a raccontarvi dei miei lavoretti. Di cosa mi occupo? Sapete, ad anni dalla prima volta, ancora tento di trovare un modo per spiegarlo senza tergiversare in patetiche metafore. Fallendo miseramente, ovviamente. Di cosa mi occupo, quindi.  
C'è da fare una premessa. Chiamatelo nel modo più semplice che possiate fare, senza andare a disturbare la logica della vostra mente o ad intaccare la vostra fede: ma ho un potere. Insomma, sarebbe meglio qualificarlo come sfiga. Ma come diceva sempre mia nonna: un talento risiede laddove l'ingegno trasforma un difetto in pregio. Lei lo diceva in dialetto, ma non mi sembra il caso di incasinare tutto quanto, visto che di queste duecento parole che ho scritto fino ad ora non si è ancora capito dove voglia andare a parare. Perciò chiamiamolo pure uno sfiga-potere.  
Di cosa mi occupo, quindi. E siamo a due – giuro che non sto scrivendo per occupare righe in questa pagina bianca di un finto e inutilissimo prologo... Questo lo avete dedotto voi.  
Okay, okay, sto temporeggiando. Ma mi fanno schifo gli inizi e quindi mi sembrava logico farne uno abbastanza schifoso. Perciò, ora che ci penso seriamente: forse è meglio che vi lasci il modo di capirlo da voi, qual è il mio magico sfiga-potere. Tanto se provo a spiegarlo non capireste.  
Quindi sebbene stiate sicuramente pensando che io stia procrastinando fino all'inverosimile, c'è un motivo per questo inizio. È il mio testamento. No, non sono morta. Mh, vediamo, come posso metterla? È la mia confessione? Mh... No, così sembro una che sta per andare dietro le sbarre.  
Sì, sì. Sto mettendo le mani avanti, la mia è una giustificazione, ma vi giuro che è un'ammissione di colpe: sono la colpevole. Ecco, l'ho detto. E come tale, sono felice di essere l'unica condannata. L'unica, oddio. Ho cambiato la vita di diverse persone, ma scrivo in prima persona e quindi dovrete sorbirvi soltanto la mia. Fortuna? I think not.  
Quello che mi è successo me lo sono andata a cercare e ne pagherò le conseguenze. Qualunque esse siano. Già qualche settimana fa, non sarei stata capace di dire una cosa del genere. Alle prime avvisaglie di dolore, un po' anche per questo mio sfiga-potere, sono sempre scappata via il più lontano possibile. La maggior parte delle volte non ce n'è stato nemmeno il bisogno perché sono diventata così brava, col tempo, che le situazioni mi travolgevano come fossi invisibile o, addirittura, inconsistente. Avevo trovato quel modo per campare bene che tutti cercano disperatamente, almeno una volta nella vita: come non soffrire e rimanere schiacciati dal dolore della vita. Ci ero riuscita. E se per anni avevo creduto fosse la soluzione migliore e per mesi ho combattuto una guerra per mantenere salde le mie convinzioni, alla fine dei fatti sono felice di aver perso miseramente.  
Tutto è cambiato. C'è voluto così poco. Mi sono fatta investire dai guai, li ho maturati come gli interessi e forse ho capito che ne è valsa la pena. Senza forse.   
In fondo, se siamo vivi è proprio per questo, no? Per gioire e per soffrire. Scivolare a destra e a sinistra, zigzagando per evitare di compromettersi, ergo provare il meno possibile, anzi non provare proprio nulla, non è vita, non è vivere! Eppure, per 24 anni, quasi, lo è stata. La mia insulsa vita.  
Certo, ho attirato su di me una valanga di guai e loro mi sono venuti a cercare, ma sono felice e ne pago tutte le conseguenze.  
Per lo meno, adesso, ho smesso di esistere. E vivo.  
Ha ragione Max: tutto va come deve andare.   
E ora vi dico come è andata.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angolo PRESTAVOLTO  
  
Nina: [Anna Kendrick](http://cdn.thedailybeast.com/content/dailybeast/articles/2014/11/25/anna-kendrick-on-feminism-gamergate-and-the-celebrity-hacking-attack/jcr:content/image.img.2000.jpg/1416952168285.cached.jpg)


	2. I - le esperienze (in)segnano

 

 

I  
 **Le esperienze (in)segnano**  

  
  
Io odio l’acqua.  
E se non fosse che la colpa è mia per non averlo puntualizzato prima di accettare, oggi di certo non sarei qui.  
«Prima di entrare, faremo un po’ di stretching. Prendete, uno per uno, un tappetino di gomma e mettetevi davanti a me».  
Tiro un sospiro di sollievo perché ho ancora del tempo prima di gettarmi in preda al panico in un qualsiasi pretesto per evitare l’entrata in piscina e mi guardo attorno, cercando la preda e il modo per avvicinarla il prima possibile (sì, sempre per evitare che il tempo scada e io debba fare la più grande figura di merda della mia vita).  
Non la trovo e non ne ho nemmeno il tempo quando «Hey, cosa aspetti?» vengo chiamata all’attenzione, visto che a differenza di tutti non sto facendo la fila davanti alla piccola scatola di ferro, ricolma di aggeggi di gomma. Sobbalzo e con un enorme sorriso di circostanza faccio due passi in quella direzione, ricacciando con prepotenza la cuffietta di tessuto nella tasca dell’accappatoio.  
Ovviamente, l’essermi risparmiata all’ultimo ha il suo svantaggio: il mio tappetino sbrindellato ha la stessa utilità che avrebbe il nulla. Sbuffo, con l’idea che forse se non faccio gli esercizi, sono obbligata a restare fuori dall’acqua.  
Speranze inutili, l’istruttore si mette al mio fianco e dopo un sospiro rassegnato che percepisco senza voltarmi, mi guarda con la coda dell’occhio e «tieni, prendi il mio». Quando mi volto a guardarlo, sgrano gli occhi per la sorpresa, perché non è lo stesso che prima mi aveva esortato a unirmi alla fila, ma è il mio caso da risolvere. Non sono uno poliziotto sottocopertura, se è questa la vostra ipotesi, ma lui è il motivo per cui sono lì. La colpa, oserei precisare. E la colpa ha un paio di occhi verdi che mi fanno piazzare come una statua di sale inespressiva. Un’ameba, insomma.  
Lui, profondamente imbarazzato per la mia mancata risposta, alza un sopracciglio e avanza verso il mio stomaco il tappetino. A quel punto non posso far altro che afferrarlo, goffamente, come se non avessi capacità tattile ma fossi una foca in procinto di applaudire e balbetto un grazie che sento soltanto io.  
Voltandomi di spalle a lui, alzo gli occhi al cielo e penso “Cazzo, mi piace”. Insolitamente, però, non vado ancora di più nel panico, anzi, mi rassicuro sospirando silenziosamente. “Tanto meglio”. Ormai ho imparato a mascherare ogni tipo di problema che i miei incontri possono scaturire e anche se avessi davanti l’anima gemella – cosa a cui non credo – dubito che cederei o verrei meno al mio ruolo. D’altronde, tutto questo è iniziato con la mia volontà di tutelarmi.  
Alzo le spalle e mi rassicuro mentalmente: “Sarà un gioco da ragazzi conquistarmi questi 100 euro” e, sorridendo più ampiamente mentre mi unisco a una delle file che si sono create di fronte all’allenatore, penso ancora: “forse se mi sbrigo mi evito anche un bel tuffo in acqua”.  
Peccato fossi troppo ottimista e mi sbagliassi di grosso. In entrambi i casi.  
   
Mentre fingo di procedere con gli esercizi che l’istruttore per primo ci mostra, seguo con lo sguardo colui che dovrebbe chiamarsi Sebastiano. So che è lui per la descrizione minuziosa che mi è stata fatta. E perché se non è zuppa, è pan bagnato: gli istruttori di nuoto sono due e uno è senza dubbio al di fuori della descrizione di Claudia. Lo osservo e non mi è difficile farmi un’idea di lui, e non perché abbia addosso soltanto un paio di bermuda neri.  
È un bel ragazzo, e forse quel paio di occhi che mi hanno imbambolato a primo acchito sono solo la punta dell’iceberg.  
Claudia me lo ha descritto come un modello, e io non sono nessuno per andare contro ai suoi canoni di bellezza (anche perché in questo caso mi trovano piuttosto d’accordo) ma c’è qualcosa in questo ragazzo che deve esserle sfuggito. Ovviamente, solo a lei e non a me.  
Sarà che ormai è come un professione, sarà che fin da piccola mi è capitato che mi ritrovassi a farlo, ma vedo molto di più di ciò che uno sguardo qualunque potrebbe cogliere di una persona. Sebastiano è bello, ma i suoi modi mi hanno subito trasmesso una sincera e ammirevole gentilezza. Sedersi su quella pavimentazione umida in cui passano un’infinità di piedi, a volte anche senza ciabatte, con addosso solo un costume non è qualcosa che farebbero in molti, eppure non mi è parso nemmeno per un attimo che offrirmi il suo tappetino fosse uno sforzo per lui.  
Deve sentirsi osservato, perché Sebastiano inizia a cercare gli occhi che lo stanno puntando e quando li trova, nella mia direzione, mi sorride ampliando la sua bocca, mostrando ulteriormente tutto il suo animo generoso. Io, ovviamente, presa alla sprovvista mi ritrovo nella medesima e pessima situazione precedente e lo guardo imbambolata. Mi ci vuole l’ordine dell’istruttore che ci induce a piegarci su noi stessi per tornare in me.  
Così, nuovamente capace di intendere e di volere, penso a una strategia. E penso che sto andando troppo bene con lo stretching, forse dovrei fingere di essere pessima in modo tale che qualcuno (e sperando nella fortuna cieca non proprio uno a caso: Ciao Sebastiano!) venga in mio soccorso. Ma torno in piedi e nego col capo, sovrappensiero. Quel tipo mi confonde e questo non è il mio modus operandi.  
Avanti, Nina.  
Una dozzina di ragazzini passa osservandoci con il tipico occhio innocente e puro che ha ogni bambino a quell’età e mentre penso che stiano camminando troppo vicini al bordo della piscina, incontro la figura smilza della biondissima Claudia (che prima di superarmi per continuare a camminare verso la piscina dei piccoli, mi strizza l’occhio tutta agitata). Claudia è l’insegnante di nuoto dei ragazzi di età inferiore ai 5 anni e io l’ho conosciuta grazie al vociferare fra ragazzi e ragazze del mio sfiga-potere. Già, funziona così: uno racconta a qualcun altro le mie gesta e se serve, vengo contattata. Questo tipo di pubblicità funziona sempre, sapete? Almeno una volta al mese mi ritrovo impegnata in questi “lavoretti”. Perciò, eccoci qui.  
Senza pensarci, anzi, completamente sovrappensiero le osservo il culo stretto in quel costume intero e quando me ne rendo conto ringrazio il cielo di averlo fatto. Infatti, mentre torno a prestare l’attenzione davanti a me, intercetto nuovamente lo sguardo di Sebastiano che mi osserva, accigliato perlopiù, benché sembri perfino divertito come se mi avesse appena beccato con le mani intrise nel barattolo del miele.  
Mi mordo il labbro inferiore e sbuffo di proposito, prima di seguire l’ennesima indicazione dell’istruttore che, invece, sembra più interessato alle incapacità dei vecchietti in prima fila.  
Ormai sono talmente capace in ciò che faccio che non ho nemmeno bisogno di un piano o di azioni premeditate; o forse sono stata semplicemente baciata dalla fortuna (baciata più volte), ma tutto va come deve andare.  
Quando mi rimetto in piedi, infatti, guardo l’acqua, mia nemica da tempi immemori, e penso strafottente che non si delizierà delle mie grazie nemmeno per un decimo di secondo, quel giorno... _e mai._  
Avrò finito il lavoro per cui mi ritrovo costretta in un costume troppo stretto entro e non oltre la fine di questi esercizi di riscaldamento; me lo riprometto con un sorrisetto troglodita che, _buon Gesù,_ se avessi potuto alienarmi da me stessa avrei fatto sparire con una bella cinquina in men che non si dica.  
Perché sì, mi rendo conto di essere stata troppo fiduciosa del caso e delle mie capacità ben presto. O meglio, quando il momento del riscaldamento finisce e tutti iniziano a togliersi l’accappatoio e a lasciarlo appeso sugli attaccapanni sopra la fila di sedie fissate alla parete più vicino a noi. Fisso inebetita il vuoto, prima di risvegliarmi, quando l’istruttore mi passa davanti senza degnarmi della minima attenzione.  
«Mi scusi» lo chiamo con la voce spezzata dall’agitazione improvvisa che mi ha colto impreparata (tant’è che mi sento come una donna in menopausa appena travolta da una vampata di caldo).  
Alle mie spalle sento il rumore dell’acqua che alle mie orecchie sembra più una di quelle risate da personaggio malefico quando crede di star avendo la meglio sul personaggio buono e rabbrividisco mentre mi domando mentalmente se io possa sentirmi adeguata nelle vesti del personaggio buono, quando le mie intenzioni sono così facilmente _discutibili._ Ma torno in me, quando l’istruttore, la cui targhetta indica il nome “Adriano” sulla maglietta blu, mi fissa con le sue mastodontiche e suscettibili sopracciglia brizzolate, con l’aria di chi non attenderà molto che io replichi. Così avanzo la prima scusa che mi viene in mente: «Non credo di essermi riscaldata _sufficientemente bene_ , quindi credo che resterò qui a fare qualche altro esercizietto, che ne pensa?». Adriano sbuffa, mentre mi studia da capo a piedi. Fa una smorfia tronfia e sogghigna, mentre io raggelo per l’ennesima volta. D’altronde, dovevo aspettarmelo da un amante dell’acqua. Mai fidarsi di loro!  
«Fate tutti così, voi pivellini. Sei nuova, eh?» annuisco impercettibilmente perché ho la vaga sensazione che non sia un bene che lui sappia la mia inesperienza in acqua. Difatti, il suo sorrisetto indisponente si amplia maggiormente in quel volto segnato da quelli che immagino siano almeno cinquanta anni di vita. «Nina, giusto? Te sei quella che non sa nuota’ pe’ nulla».  
Sgrano gli occhi mentre mi mordo la lingua, infastidita dal suo accento romano, mentre vedo una mano di Adriano posizionarsi sul mio braccio. Tenta di rassicurarmi, eppure quel sorriso riesce a fare tutt’altro: «Non avè paura, ragazzì, abbiamo pensato ar meglio pe’ te» afferma, per poi replicare nuovamente: «O meglio, pe’ voi» indicando con gli occhi gli anziani che vicino alla scaletta, tentano lentamente di indossare ognuno la propria cuffia per i capelli.  
Quando Adriano torna a guardarmi in faccia, resto per un momento a guardare il coraggio di quelle quattro persone anziane pronte a tuffarsi in acqua e sento venire meno le forze. Cadrei, lì, come un palo che affonda nel terreno, risucchiato da una forza incommensurabile, ma mi ridesto quando l’istruttore inizia a chiamare il suo aiutante: «Sebastia’! SEBASTIANO».  Affondo le mani nelle tasche dell’accappatoio e seguo lo sguardo di Adriano fino a quando non incontro il sorriso smagliante di Sebastiano. Si avvicina a quello che deve essere un suo collega e io sto quasi per indietreggiare e defilarmi prima che sia troppo tardi, quando quei dannati occhi verdi mi piantano al suolo, come la prima volta.  
Sebastiano si ferma accanto a noi e prima di parlare, si sposta una ciocca del suo ciuffo di capelli, lungo e ribelle, da davanti al viso: «Dimmi tutto» afferma, spostando il suo sguardo da lui a me.  
«La ragazzina, qui, è nova. Parte da zero e c’ha na paura dell’acqua manco fosse foco ardente. Ce pensi te, eh?». A quelle parole mi gonfio come un pesce palla, irata e pronto a sputare innumerevoli cattiverie, ma la risata sfacciata di Sebastiano mi ammoscia come un palloncino scappato dalle dita e pronto a morire volando a destra e a manca. Perciò, sbuffo alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre ascolto un «D’accordo, ci penso io» che Sebastiano dice all’istruttore per congedarlo.  
«Ciao, io sono Seb-»  
Gli impedisco di presentarsi, perché se devo andare al patibolo, voglio assolutamente impedirmi i preliminari. «Sebastiano, già, ci sento abbastanza bene, ancora» taglio corto, con tono piuttosto maleducato. Restiamo in silenzio per una decina di secondi, che vedono me guardare il fondo dell’acqua profondamente terrorizzata (anche se tento spudoratamente di non farlo notare) e lui che osserva me, aspettandosi forse che... che cosa, esattamente?  
Lo guardo accigliata. Capisco. E mi do della scema. «Nina» dico. «Io sono Nina» mi presento.  
Quando non penso più alla fottuta paura che ho per l’acqua, riesco a realizzare di star effettivamente parlando con Sebastiano, ergo il motivo per cui sono in quel posto del cavolo e mi illumino. Lo faccio letteralmente perché per l’espressione stupita che ricevo in risposta, sembra che io lo stia inconsapevolmente abbagliando.  
«Senti, ti consideri una persona sincera tu?» dico, quindi. Il mio compito è facile. Il mio compito è usare il mio talento. Mi bastano due minuti. Posso farcela. Mentre aspetto la risposta, guardo oltre le spalle atletiche del ragazzo che mi è di fronte e cerco Claudia. La vedo spronare una bambina, con tanto di braccioli e ciambella, a tuffarsi in acqua per seguire i suoi compagni. La vedo poi voltarsi indietro, per cercare me, e probabilmente anche Sebastiano, e studiare la situazione. Vorrei strizzarle l’occhio, ma la risposta che ricevo dall’uomo che ho davanti raccoglie nuovamente la mia attenzione: «Lo sono, certo. Perché questa domanda?»  
Sorrido ampiamente e mi accorgo di star esagerando, così in modo goffo ma calcolato mi gratto la nuca e ridacchio: «Diciamo che lo sono anch’io. Diciamo che voglio esserlo in questo momento, qui, con te. Okay?»  
Il sopracciglio di Sebastiano si alza notevolmente mentre abbozza un sorriso di circostanza. Mi starà prendendo per pazza, e che lo faccia pure… in fondo non è detto che non lo sia.  
«Sentiamo» replica, incrociando le braccia al petto. Lo guardo, poco più alto di me, sta tentando di apparire professionale e affatto divertito dalla mia follia. Ammicco spudoratamente, dandogli mentalmente del povero illuso perché non deve aver capito proprio nulla della sottoscritta.  
Okay. È probabile che una parte di me stia tentando di far di tutto per non entrare in piscina, ma è una piccolissima e inutilissima parte. Perché l’altra, in netta maggioranza, sa esattamente cosa sta facendo. E Sebastiano, questo, non lo immagina affatto.  
«Non ho nessuna intenzione di entrare lì dentro. Io e l’acqua non siamo amiche. Affatto. C’è una tregua solamente quando devo usarla per lavarmi o dissetarmi. Insomma, hai capito. Non sono venuta qui per entrare in quella fottutissima piscina».  
Sebastiano mi stende per la quarta volta sorridendo bonariamente e abbassando il capo verso i propri piedi nudi per non ridermi in faccia. Sento un pugno nello stomaco rivoltarmi quello che ho mangiato a pranzo ma mi maschero con un’espressione diffidente e attendo che torni a guardarmi in faccia. E quando lo fa, mi maledico per non essermi preparata ai suoi occhi. «E, quindi, se non sei in questo posto per sport… cosa ti ha condotto fin qui?»  
Ecco fatto. Mi faccio un applauso per come sia riuscita a far adescare il pesce al mio amo, mentre fingo imbarazzo guardando un po’ ovunque. Mi gratto nuovamente la nuca e ondeggio sui miei piedi. «Ecco, tu la conosci Claudia?»  
«Il film? Quello di Aldo, Giovanni e Giacomo?» risponde ironico lui. Vorrei abbracciarlo commossa per aver citato quel film e quel trio comico, perché sono stati qualcosa come la rappresentazione della mia infanzia, ma invece abbozzo un sorriso cocciuto e lo guardo aspettando che replichi. E questa volta in maniera corretta.  
«Sì, la conosco. L’istruttrice dei bambini. E tu? Come fai a conoscerla?» mi domanda.  
«È complicato» dico frettolosamente, titubando in maniera strategica su come continuare e cosa dire, mentre volto il mio sguardo nella sua direzione per ammirarla mentre mostra a un ragazzino come nuotare a dorso. So che Sebastiano segue i miei occhi perché poi lo sento esclamare un “ah” che le mie orecchie attendevano dal principio di quella conversazione. «Credo di aver capito» ridacchia ancora.  
Lo guardo, con l’espressione più disperata che il mio viso può assumere. «Capisci quanto è complicato? Ho perso così tanto la testa per quella donna che sono finita in uno dei posti che più odio al mondo! Io odio l’acqua!»  
Sebastiano apre bocca ma non parla. Ne approfitto. «Insomma, io ero venuta qui con la speranza che lei insegnasse a noi adulti e non- ai bambini. E invece sono incastrata in questa situazione. E se ora entrassi in acqua, visto che non so nuotare, farei la figura dell’idiota e se anche avessi un briciolo di possibilità che lei sia una persona dalla mentalità aperta, me la giocherei dimostrandole quanto io sia incapace! Capisci?»  
Lo vedo trattenere una risata e quasi vorrei tirargli un pugno nello stomaco. Se solo avessi una tale confidenza con lui non avrei desistito, ma poi lo vedo giocare, con le dita, con quell’accenno di peluria che ha in viso e mi distraggo a guardarlo: avere la barba per poter fare quel che sta facendo, non deve essere affatto male. Ricordo il mio desiderio accecante di voler essere nata uomo, ma lo respingo come tutte le volte, soprattutto quando lui riprende parola: «Capisco che è complicato» dice, ponderando chissà che cosa.  
Pensare che lui stia pensando, fa pensare anche me al fatto che sia il momento della strategia in cui si tenta il tutto per tutto. Come se quella fosse una partita di pallavolo e io avessi appena fatto i tre passi, salto e «insomma, guardala. È fantastica. Ha un amore per questo lavoro che è indescrivibile. Mi sono commossa, poco fa, mentre la guardavo destreggiarsi con i bambini.» schiaccio prepotentemente.  
Sebastiano annuisce, mentre la guarda: sembra proprio che io abbia fatto punto. Ma devo insistere. Ripenso al momento in cui mi ha colto mentre le osservavo il fondoschiena e il resto viene da sé: «E certo, non è stato questo a conquistarmi la prima volta. Insomma, ammettiamolo, ha un corpo che… insomma, lo vedi anche tu, no? – annuisce, mentre si rifà gli occhi – non è semplicemente atletica, in forma. Quella donna è così morbida, ti viene voglia di toccarla. E il suo profumo… credo sia il tipo di droga per cui si diventa tossici. Poco fa quando è passata, mi ha completamente investito e poco ci mancava che la seguissi come se fosse il pifferaio magico! È una strega, e io sono completamente assuefatta! Mi ha fritto proprio il cervello, quella donna! E se penso che sono arrivata fino al punto in cui disperatamente ho pensato di entrare in una piscina, solo per avere la possibilità di avvicinarmi a lei! Capisci quanto è meravigliosa? Quanto è speciale? Quella donna è… incredibile» e, così, conclusa la mia arringa, mi compiaccio con l’espressione di Sebastiano completamente assorto nella contemplazione di Claudia.  
Lo fisso per tutto il tempo in cui mi è concesso di non fingere, e mi sento soddisfatta. È la terza volta che mi capita di usare il mio potere con un uomo ed è quindi la terza volta che _fingo_ che a piacermi sia una donna e la consapevolezza che non vi è alcuna differenza, perché il mio talento funziona comunque, mi fa sentire invincibile.  
Sebastiano, al mio silenzio, si ridesta improvvisamente cercando il mio sguardo. «È veramente complicato, allora. Ma credo di aver avuto un’idea».  
Sorrido. So già come andrà e sono assolutamente certa della mia vittoria. L’acqua, infatti, non ride più. E io mi immagino già in un bar a bere qualcosa per la mia vittoria… Quando il mondo mi crolla addosso alle sue parole: «Facciamo così, visto che la lezione l’hai già pagata e non te la rimborseranno, tu oggi entri in piscina con me e proviamo a farti passare questo odio primordiale per l’acqua, e se lo fai» alza un indice come per avvertirmi di star attenta adesso: «solo se lo fai, io faccio in modo di presentarti Claudia».  
Sgrano gli occhi. Non è così che doveva andare. Inizio a sentire caldo e freddo nello stesso momento e lascio scivolare i miei occhi sull’acqua, che torna a deridermi col suo frusciare tedioso.  
Non è così che doveva andare. Non ho immagino che andasse da lei e la limonasse davanti a tutti, così, di punto in bianco, ma almeno che destasse la sua attenzione da me a lei, completamente, sì, questo lo avevo pensato. Me lo ero augurato.  
«A Sebastià, stai a perde tempo!» dice Adriano, che subito dopo ordina a un altro ragazzo di andare a prendere gli accessori per pulire la piscina perché in corsia quattro c’è un oggetto non identificato che galleggia.  
Sebastiano risponde prontamente al suo capo e quando torna a guardarmi lo fa incominciando ad indietreggiare dandomi soltanto qualche secondo per decidere sul da farsi.  
E io mi ritrovo di fronte a un bivio: scegliere la via facile, ovvero perdere 100 euro e scappare il più lontano possibile da quel posto; oppure la via terrificante, dare retta all’insolenza di Sebastiano che sembra combattere il mio infallibile (o perlomeno lo è stato fino a quel momento) potere ed entrare in acqua.  
«Affare fatto» esclamo ma inizio a indietreggiare verso l’uscita. Sebastiano si acciglia ma non gli do il tempo di rispondermi: «Mi tolgo l’accappatoio, metto la cuffia e sono subito dei vostri. Iniziate, intanto» continuo, accelerando il mio passo senza avere alcuna idea di dove stia mettendo i piedi. Ne vengo a conoscenza quando ormai è troppo tardi. Sento la voce di Sebastiano chiamare il mio nome, urlarlo più che altro, nel momento in cui mi volto per correre via verso la porta. Purtroppo, però, scopro che l’idea della fuga è stata compromessa nello stesso momento in cui un palo, uno di quelli che i bagnini usano per raccogliere gli oggetti affondati in piscina, fa la veloce conoscenza della mia faccia con un rumore molesto che sento – _toc -_ prima di iniziare a perdere l’equilibrio. Cosa deve essere successo? È molto semplice: il tipo che Adriano aveva mandato a prendere gli accessori doveva star facendo il suo ritorno da chissà dove e io ero troppo impegnata a darmela a gambe per evitare di andare a sbattergli letteralmente addosso.  
Ricordo ben poco, da quel momento in poi: solo di aver perso l’equilibrio e di essere capitombolata, a peso morto, in piscina.  
Io odio l’acqua, soprattutto perché alla fine dei conti ha vinto lei: mi ha avuta, come sua vittima sacrificale.  
Sfiga-potere. E in quel momento la seconda parte mi aveva completamente abbandonata. Solo sfiga.  
   
  
  
Angolo Prestavolto:  
  
E dopo aver scoperto Nina. Vi parlo di Sebastiano. Nella mia mente sarà sempre [Sebastian Stan](http://cache4.asset-cache.net/gc/527251850-actor-sebastian-stan-is-photographed-for-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=X7WJLa88Cweo9HktRLaNXqliDT%2FKaNVsyYQ1p3bXPLnH3RuxChG8s8hN%2B%2BCJLqCbCSGtMqRWa5hRIFXq7KRa3hGvRZJUW9nU4lEpmBoFl%2Fk%3D) (perché è grazie a lui che è nato il personaggio) ma voi potete immaginarlo anche così: [Alex Libby](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2e/a1/7a/2ea17a7839f6f9887467a128fa8b3459.jpg)  
o così: [Jensen Ackles](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/17700000/2003-Fow-Summer-TCA-Splash-Party-winchesters-journal-17791921-964-1450.jpg)  


 


	3. In principio era... un gran casino

**II  
In principio era… un gran casino**

   
_Emilio._  
Dicono che quando sei bambino e ti innamori, sia tutto facile e bello perché non incombe alcun tipo di difficoltà.  
Beh, cazzate. Perché se a 9 anni ti innamori e ti chiami Nina, non è né facile né bello. E ci sono un sacco di difficoltà, che vanno a braccetto con la sfiga. All’epoca non lo sapevo, non lo immaginavo, non lo capivo… ma tutto è cominciato in quel preciso arco della mia vita.  
Non so perché mi ci ritrovai incastrata, in quel momento, mentre affogavo in quella piscina, forse perché è vero che quando stai per morire ti passa tutta la vita davanti. Peccato per l’unico banalissimo dettaglio che io non stessi per morire.  
In ogni caso, pensai a lui: occhi tondi e sporgenti, viso rettangolare, capelli a spazzola e castani. Non era il bambino più carino della classe, non lo era affatto. Eppure a me piaceva. Piaceva tanto. Così tanto che non parlavamo mai. Ma proprio mai. Sapevo a stento come fosse la sua voce timida. E a stento lui sapeva la mia, perché starnazzante come una papera – tant’è che la maestra di matematica soleva chiamarmi paperotto – evitavo di parlare di fronte a lui.  
Emilio: un ragazzo normale, nessuna spiccata personalità. Non era nemmeno il genietto della classe. Insomma, un bimbo normale… nel senso più “comune” del termine.  
Eppure quando lo guardavo, i miei occhi a cuoricino e i miei sospiri chissà come lo descrivevano al mondo. Chissà. Sta di fatto che se Emilio fu il motivo scatenante, Alessia fu la bambina vittima del mio sfiga-potere. Alessia, la bambina più bella della classe. Alessia, la mia amichetta e compagna di banco. Ascoltò tutti i motivi per cui avevo capitombolato per lui e… fu un disastro. Perché nonostante l’inesperienza e l’incoscienza di tale potere, Alessia immaginò Emilio esattamente come lo vedevo io. Se ne innamorò, attraverso le mie parole, per come lo avevo idealizzato. Ovviamente, parliamo di bambini di 9 anni ma… un talento è un talento, no?  
Perciò, secondo voi, tra una comunissima ragazza con la voce da paperotto, ovvero io, e la bimba più bella della classe, una volta che Emilio scoprì tutto, chi scelse?  
Non amo chiamarlo primo innamoramento, per questo col tempo quel ricordo porta il nome di “doppia delusione”: una in amore e l’altra in amicizia. Perché Emilio e Alessia si fidanzarono.  
Alla faccia di Nina, ovvero sempre io.


	4. Come mai ma chi sarai per fare questo a me?

**III  
Come mai, ma chi sarai per fare questo a me**

   
Risvegliarsi per mezzo di una respirazione bocca a bocca non è affatto romantico come i film ti fanno credere. La prima reazione è un conato di vomito che ti fa rigettare l’acqua che hai bevuto se il tuo “incidente” equivale ad affogamento… E quell’aspro in bocca che ti rimane non è affatto sopportabile anche se ad averti salvato è un avvenente bagnino. Anche perché la tua figura di merda l’hai bella che compiuta e nessuno se la dimenticherà. Nessuno.  
Le labbra mi pizzicano, bruciate da quel contatto inaspettato e non desiderato che hanno dovuto sopportare affinché io riprendessi conoscenza, e mi ritrovo a sfregarle tra loro mentre mi guardo attorno, con gli occhi appannati, osservata da quelli che mi sembrano essere mille occhi indagatori e completamente appesantita dall’accappatoio impregnato d’acqua.  
Sebastiano mi guarda con preoccupazione: «Nina, tutto okay?»  
La fronte mi pulsa per il trauma che ha subito come per ricordarmi che, no, non va affatto bene ma annuisco senza proferire parola. Perché ho la vaga impressione che parlare, dopo essere affogate, significhi per la gola sputare fuoco e arderla atrocemente. Tossisco e la gola mi conferma le mie ipotesi. «Ce la fai ad alzarti in piedi?».  
Ci penso. E mentre lo faccio, inizio a guardare tutte le persone che si sono accerchiate come se il mio fosse un siparietto comico di uno spettacolo teatrale. Il mio viso deve aver assunto un’espressione disgustata o qualcosa di simile perché prontamente Sebastiano inizia a cacciare tutti via.  
«Forza, non statele addosso, permettetele di respirare!» e come se avesse comandato a un commando di militari, restiamo soli. Resta un po’ in disparte, ma comunque più vicina, Claudia, che mi guarda allarmata e confusa. Probabilmente si starà chiedendo se tutto ciò è calcolato nei miei misteriosissimi piani. Vorrei tranquillizzarla, ma non trovo la forza, né la lucidità, per fingere e quindi la ignoro finché non si decide a raggiungere i ragazzini che segue nella piscina più piccola.  
Mi mordo la lingua, mentre fatico a tenere gli occhi aperti. Sebastiano controlla la mia fronte e fa una smorfia. «Credo che i tuoi piani per non sfigurare abbiano deciso di boicottarti» è ironico e divertito e tutto ciò mi fa salire un enorme _vaffanculo_ che tampona l’interno dei miei denti. Non ce la faccio proprio a parlare e mi sento frustrata perché niente mi ha mai impedito di mandare qualcuno a quel paese. Sembro disperata dal modo in cui lo sguardo di Sebastiano si trasforma quando mi fissa prepotentemente negli occhi. Torna ad essere premuroso in un batter d’occhio e mi tasta con le sue enormi mani per tutto il viso. Lo caccio via, o almeno tento di farlo, ricacciando indietro il capo, con l’unica conseguenza di perdere nuovamente l’equilibrio. Per fortuna, il ragazzo sembra sempre pronto a sostenermi con le sue accoglienti braccia.  
«Migliora o peggiora?»  
In risposta, grugnisco. «Capisco» taglia corto lui. «Dai, fatti aiutare, ti porto nello spogliatoio».  
«V-va bene, p-piano» borbottò mentre mi maledico per aver parlato. La gola mi fa malissimo. Ed è assurdo pensare di aver bisogno di un bicchiere d’acqua, visto che la causa di tutto ciò è proprio di un tentato omicidio di quest’ultima. Mi tira in piedi senza il minimo segno di fatica. Ma fatico io che mi sento pesante di 100 kg in più. Penso che il problema sia l’accappatoio fradicio e, perciò, prendo coraggio per parlare di nuovo: «toglimi questo coso di dosso».  
Sebastiano ridacchia, borbottando un «pagamento in natura per averti salvato la vita, eh Nina?» che ignoro bellamente altrimenti dovrei mandarlo al diavolo sul serio e sto in risparmio energie. Ahimè, scopro ben presto che la pesantezza che provo è solo per via della botta e mi lagno mentre iniziamo a camminare. O trascinare, visto che è lui che fa il più, tra i due. Sento freddo, ma non mi lamento altrimenti sono io quella che avrà prima di subito spianata la strada verso il bel paese... che almeno una volta nella vita ognuno di noi ha visitato.  
Sebastiano mi dimostra tutta la gentilezza che ho saputo percepire dalla sua personalità e mi fa sedere sulla prima panchina che troviamo nello spogliatoio. Non c’è anima viva e io posso prendermi la libertà di miagolare di dolore, mentre Sebastiano mi guarda prepotentemente la fronte.  
«Bernoccolo?»  
«Bello grosso, direi» replica, dandomi il colpo di grazia. Resisto alle lacrime soltanto perché sono in sua compagnia. «Dopo oggi temo che non ci sia un’eventualità pacifica tra te e l’acqua».  
«Il nostro rapporto era già in crisi da anni, non ti angosciare» finalmente parlo senza pensare a quanto dolore io possa patire e non perché il fastidio alla gola stia diminuendo, bensì perché quello al capo sta sortendo su di me gli stessi effetti degli anestetici e non ci sto capendo più nulla. A stento, tengo gli occhi aperti.  
«Vado a prenderti un po’ di ghiaccio al bar, dici che ti trovo viva quando torno?»  
«Sicuramente mi trovi qui, in che stato non saprei» ribatto. Non so se a convincerlo è l’improvvisa ripresa del mio sarcasmo, ma annuisce e cammina velocemente verso l’uscita, lasciandomi in balia della mia confusione.  
Dopo nemmeno trenta secondi la stanza inizia a girarmi, o forse sono io che barcollo. Sta di fatto che sembra improvvisamente che sia finita in un imbuto, pronta ad incastrarmi nella fessura più stretta. Ed è per questo che decido di sdraiarmi sulla panchina gelida e umida. Credo per un attimo che vada meglio, fino a quando non ripenso a quel che è successo e al nome che mi è venuto in mente mentre tutto ciò accadeva.  
Emilio. Mi chiedo spesso che fine abbia fatto. E se penso a quanto le vite degli esseri umani siano simili a delle strade e i legami a degli incroci, rabbrividisco per la casualità degli eventi. Non posso dire che la colpa sia sua, se poco ci mancava che morissi affogata, eppure il mio cervello ci ha tenuto a ricordarmi dove tutto ebbe inizio.  
Alessia. Probabilmente lei è colei che rappresenta tutto ciò che ne è stato delle mie amicizie: un vero schifo.  
«Hey, Nina… tutto okay?» una voce delicata si appresta a raggiungermi. Non ho la forza di aprire gli occhi per accertarmi chi sia ma non ne ho bisogno.  
«Claudia… !» esclamo faticosamente, cercando di mettermi a sedere. Sono costretta ad aprire gli occhi e mi pento subito di essermi alzata: il mondo ancora gira e io non sono pronta a cadere giù.  «Potrebbe andare meglio…» continuo, piano.  
«Ma quindi non era nei piani il piccolo incidente?» mi domanda stupita. Vorrei davvero fare del sarcasmo per l’aria svampita che sembra non abbandonarla mai, ma non sono sicura nemmeno di quanto tempo mi resti prima di vomitare anche l’anima e quindi, biecamente, le rispondo: «tu che dici?» che ha ancora un po’ d’ironia nella formulazione, ma non nel tono. Lei ridacchia, guardando il mio bernoccolo. «Mi dispiace, non volevo andasse così… Senti, se vuoi possiamo lasciar perdere tutto! Non mi sembra il caso di continuare…»  
Lo dice per cortesia, ma lo capisco chiaramente, anche nel mio stato, rincoglionita da una botta in testa, che se fosse per lei nemmeno uno sparo di proiettile dovrebbe fermare il piano di far innamorare Sebastiano di lei.  
«Ma no, figurati! Sono i pericoli del mestiere. È tutto nella norma. E poi gli ho parlato, sono a metà del lavoro. Devi solo fidarti di me» bugie, bugie, nient’altro che emerite stronz-, okay, calma. Accenno un sorriso che Claudia ricambia dopo un attimo di esitazione. Ride euforica, poi, applaudendo per l’eccitazione e «okay, mi fido ciecamente di te» mi rassicura con un sorrisone a trentadue denti.  
«Per quale motivo dovresti fidarti ciecamente di lei?» la voce di Sebastiano e, in particolar modo, la sua entrata in scena ci raggela il sangue. Si dice che quando la merda non si accontenta, continua ad espandersi per tutta la giornata. Non capisco, però, perché debba farlo con la mia vita. Piagnucolerei e batterei i piedi a terra come segno di frustrazione e capriccio ma invece colgo la palla al balzo e biascico: «Mi ha detto che se sto fingendo di stare bene per non dover pesare sulla palestra, non devo farlo… per la mia salute, sai? Ma le ho detto di fidarsi di me, che non è niente di… ahia!» Sebastiano si avvicina, schiaffeggiandomi delicatamente la busta del ghiaccio sul bernoccolo e dopo un sussulto continuo: «grave» ma sembra un ruggito di un cucciolo di leone ferito, piuttosto.  
Mi tiene con una mano il ghiaccio e con l’altra il mento mentre se ne sta di fianco a me. Claudia ci osserva, silenziosa e nel panico, ma dopo un’occhiataccia (con l’unico occhio in libertà da quel supplizio) sussulta e sorride: «Ero solo- preoccupata. E sono venuta a vedere se la ragazza stesse bene. Torno dai bambini, che Adriano chissà cosa è capace di fare pur di ottenere dei piccoli talenti!».  
Sebastiano annuisce, salutandola con un «arrivo appena posso anch’io» mentre io balbetto un ciao stonato che lo sguardo divertito del ragazzo che mi sta assistendo non si lascia scappare. Sbuffo. «Che c’è?»  
«È di mentalità aperta, vai tranquilla» afferma compiaciuto. Tento di prendere le redini della situazione o per lo meno del mio ghiaccio ma quando provo a sostituire la sua mano con la mia, Sebastiano non molla la presa salda. Lascio cadere le mie braccia soltanto perché non ho le forze di insistere, e quindi spazientita replico: «sai che brutta fine ha fatto tranquilla?»  
«Sicuramente non ha preso un palo in testa cadendo in piscina» risponde di slancio come se si aspettasse da un momento all’altro la mia risposta. Ferita da quella presa in giro, me ne resto in silenzio.  
«Ancora troppo presto per il tuo orgoglio ferito?» continua.  
«Cos’è le sfighe altrui ti mettono di buon umore?» rispondo e stavolta quando attacco la sua mano con la mia, lo prendo in contropiede vincendo la supremazia del ghiaccio. Così facendo, però, Sebastiano si siede accanto a me e continua a fissarmi controllando ogni mia reazione.  
«Troppo presto per scherzarci, okay» dice con un sorrisetto molesto. Non lo guardo, perché la sua faccia da schiaffi – ho scoperto fin da subito – mi fa salire della cattiveria repressa. «Sto bene, comunque. Puoi tornare al tuo lavoro. Sei stato molto gentile, ti ringrazio». Non so perché mi sento improvvisamente sulla difensiva: sarà perché sto gocciolando come un ghiacciolo sciolto al sole o perché mi sento punta nel vivo in ogni aspetto calcolabile da questo essere umano che non ha di meglio da fare che scherzare sulla mia vita; ma ho appena cercato di liquidarlo e fingo di non essere sorpresa delle mie stesse reazioni. Sebastiano allunga ancor di più il suo sorriso divertito e con occhi vispi mi guarda, mentre a bassa voce dice: «decisamente troppo presto, ma hai ragione. Sono pur sempre nello spogliatoio femminile! Me ne vado, ma per qualsiasi cosa non farti problemi a chiedere aiuto, okay?».  
«D’accordo» concludo.  
Il fatto che si fidi a lasciarmi – finalmente – sola mi consola. Non posso vedere il mio stato come fa invece Sebastiano e quindi do per vero che possa farcela da lì in poi anche da sola. E anche se mi sento abbattuta, se non demolita, Sebastiano se ne va e io mi convinco che vada tutto bene.  
Cinque minuti dopo, riesco a prendere tutto l’occorrente per togliermi di dosso la sensazione fastidiosa del cloro sulla mia pelle e sotto il getto dell’acqua tiepida, faccio l’esperienza più strana della mia vita: una doccia che è come un trip causato da un funghetto allucinogeno ingerito incoscientemente.  
Ne esco fuori un quarto d’ora dopo, a tentoni. Le tempie pulsano e il mondo continua a girare, seppur più lentamente. Per asciugarmi e vestirmi ci impiego quella che mi sembra un’eternità e quando vedo il phon attendermi davanti alla specchiera, rabbrividisco.  
Se odio l’acqua, un motivo è anche perché odio asciugarmi i capelli. Sono corti proprio per questo motivo, ma è una scocciatura nonostante tutto. E soprattutto in quello stato.  
Mi rifletto allo specchio e non posso fare a meno di esprimere tutta la mia delusione in ciò che vedo: sono orribilmente un disastro.  Il bernoccolo ha le dimensioni di una gomma da cancellare (bella grande). Non oso toccarlo solo per paura di iniziare a piangere e non smetterla più. Inizio ad asciugarmi i capelli e lo faccio in maniera sbrigativa, tant’è che dopo due minuti, anche troppi per aver sopportato la vista della mia faccia, ho già smesso e sto per andarmene da quella dannatissima palestra.  
Trascino i piedi per il corridoio quando giungo all’entrata. C’è un gran chiasso, davanti alla vetrata che danno direttamente sulla piscina olimpionica, e una fila per nulla invidiabile dall’altra parte, dove un lungo bancone accoglie il bar. Alla vista della mia contusione allo specchio, ho deciso di rimettermi il sacchetto di ghiaccio, ma non avevo considerato la reazione che avrei suscitato. Non so per colpa di chi, né quando, ma diversi occhi iniziano ad osservarmi. E quando mi sento sotto esame non è mai una bella sensazione. Non lo è mai stato. So con certezza di aver dato spettacolo e alla consapevolezza tento malamente di uscire da quel posto il più in fretta possibile.  
Mi avvicino al bar e facendomi spazio, trovo il viso di una signora sulla sessantina che mi sorride bonariamente. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa, tesoro?» mi dice. Abbozzo un sorriso e nego velocemente: «Volevo- volevo semplicemente riconsegnarle questo. Non so se Sebastiano lo abbia preso da lei, io-» balbetto, mentre la signora annuisce gentilmente afferrando la busta del ghiaccio. «Ti ringrazio, cara. Sembra una brutta contusione, eh? Fattela controllare dal tuo medico, mi raccomando».  
«è solo un bernoccolo, passerà» replico, salutandola con un sorriso. «Arrivederci» dico e mi volto per andarmene.  
  
La luce del sole mi acceca quando finalmente sono all’aria aperta e mi copro gli occhi con il braccio libero. Mi domando dove abbia lasciato il mio motorino e quando mi chiedo se la botta che ho preso non abbia cancellato tutto ciò che c’era registrato nella mia memoria a breve termine, i piedi iniziano a trascinarsi l’uno dietro l’altro in quella che credo sia la destinazione. Quando arrivo davanti al mio vecchissimo scarabeo blu metallizzato sono sorpresa di me stessa. Forse rincoglionita sono anche più sveglia del normale. A quel punto cerco le chiavi nella borsa, una ricerca che mi fa perdere un sacco di tempo, più di quello speso per cercare dove avessi parcheggiato. Quando finalmente le trovo, un minuto buono lo spreco cercando di far entrare la chiave nella serratura: e lo so già che in quello stato non riuscirò affatto a tornare a casa, ma fingo che sia tutto nella norma e credo nelle mie potenzialità.  
Salgo e ringrazio il cielo quando mi siedo perché il mondo sembra smettere per un momento di girare. Respiro a fondo e metto in moto ed è forse per il rumore gracchiante del motore che non sento la persona che sta tentando di destare la mia attenzione, alle mie spalle, chiamandomi per nome. Poso la borsa nello spazio dove dovrò far entrare anche i miei piedi, infilo piano il casco per evitare di farmi male schiacciando la contusione, e soltanto quando sto per togliere il cavalletto sento distintamente una voce chiamarmi.  
«Nina, aspetta!»  
Sebastiano...?


	5. In principio... come prima

IV  
In principio… come prima

Le pagine di diario sommerse di cuori con il suo nome. Ero solo una bambina, ma ero già convinta di che cosa fosse fatto l’amore. Il mio amore. Lo scrivevo ovunque, non era un segreto… perché le cose belle non ho mai saputo tenermele per me.  
Così lo dissi alla mia migliore amica, Alessia. «Mi piace Emilio».  
«Cosa? Ma davvero?».  
Mi ricordo ancora l’enfasi che usai per annuire. Arrossii perfino, sorridendo come una sciocca. Eravamo in classe, mentre la professoressa Lelia spiegava le gesta di Napoleone. Alessia si voltò per guardare Emilio e la sua smorfia la ricordo ancora, per come fu discordante con i fatti che susseguirono dopo.  
Le bambine di nove anni sono sciocche, e fanno cose sciocche. Ridacchiano per dei gesti che non significano nulla e quei gesti che non significano nulla se li confidano tra loro. Quindi dissi che Emilio mi aveva sorriso, salutandomi, una mattina. E che il modo in cui l’aveva fatto mi aveva fatto traboccare il cuore fino in gola. Mi aveva salutata, all’ingresso della scuola, e per me aveva significato tutto, quel gesto. Alessia ridacchiò con me, quella stessa mattina, ma quando guardò Emilio, durante la lezione del maestro di matematica, lo fece in modo diverso dalla prima volta.  
«Scrivigli una lettera» mi aveva consigliato tempo dopo. Le parole che usai non le ricordo, ma ricordo quello che accadde. Le lettere furono due: la mia, che Emilio lesse imbarazzato. E quella di Alessia, che Emilio divorò piuttosto incredulo. Non poteva crederci: la ragazza più bella della classe si era dichiarata a lui. E come dargli torto? Non potevo crederci neppure io.  
Qualche giorno dopo, Alessia e Emilio giravano per la scuola mano nella mano, come due splendidi fidanzatini di nove anni. E io li guardavo, senza capacitarmi di come era successo tutto ciò.  
Come era potuto accadere, che perdessi migliore amica e primo amore nel medesimo istante.  
Quando imparai il significato della parola “sfiga”, capii come era potuto accadere.


	6. E tutto va come deve andare...

**V  
E tutto va, come deve andare…**

   
Sebastiano con gli abiti addosso è tutto un altro spettacolo. La maglietta bianca che ha indossato mostrando le statuarie spalle da nuotatore mi fanno venire le vertigini e poco ci manca che non collassi a terra assieme al mio motorino, al quale per fortuna non ho ancora tolto il cavalletto che lo fa mantenere saldamente in equilibrio. Mi investe, fermandosi davanti a me, col profumo di cloro che si è portato dietro. Faccio una smorfia di disgusto al pensiero della piscina olimpionica in cui sono accidentalmente caduta e il bernoccolo torna a pulsarmi dolorosamente. Con una mano vado a toccarmi, facendo peggio, e digrigno i denti. Sebastiano mi guarda afflitto e preoccupato. Devo essere conciata male e mentre penso a me riflessa a uno specchio, un conato di vomito mi ricorda che sto davvero una schifezza.  
«Sei in motorino?!» esclama, visto che il mio silenzio incombe fra di noi come una presenza molesta. «Sì, è un problema per te?» chiedo stranita con un filo di voce. Indossa ancora i bermuda neri, e sembrano asciutti, con un paio di infradito sui suoi piedi grandi e bianchissimi. Torno a guardarlo in viso e mentre lui mi sta soppesando con un sopracciglio alzato, noto che i suoi capelli, asciutti senza piega, sono più scompigliati e leggermente arricciati di un castano che mi ricorda il fondo di un barattolo di marmellata di fichi... e non è proprio un frutto preso a caso, eh.  
«No- cioè…sì. Ma te la senti di guidare? Come ti senti? Ti ho visto uscire dalla palestra e mi sembravi ancora un po’… scossa».  
Lo guardo indispettita perché lo so che in realtà voleva dire altro ma per una questione di delicatezza nei miei confronti si è censurato. Distolgo lo sguardo guardandomi un po’ attorno, sperando che qualsiasi dettaglio possa darmi una risposta adatta che non sia una palese bugia riguardo a come mi sento. Perché la realtà è che non sono certa di riuscire a mettermi in viaggio in quello stato, ma ovviamente non uscirà mai sotto ammissione dalla mia bocca. Perché no.  
«Non nego che la testa mi faccia malissimo, ma, sì, sto bene… non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa e mettere in stand-by il cervello, quindi senza offesa ma devo andare». Sono sbrigativa, mentre tento di prendere il casco, ma soltanto perché ho una brutta sensazione addosso. Sebastiano, infatti, poggia una mano sul piccolo cruscotto come volesse impedirmi di andarmene. Rialzo lo sguardo su di lui, guardandola stranita.  
«Il punto è proprio questo, Nina: non so se posso lasciarti andare» afferma asciutto con voce calda che mi scuote in un brivido.  
«E perché mai non potresti?»  
Sebastiano mi sorride, prendendosi del tempo, dando modo a me, però, di spazientirmi ancora di più. E col mal di testa in atto non è affatto un buon piano, il suo.  
«Prima di tutto perché potrei morire al pensiero che ti possa succedere qualcosa durante il tragitto verso casa. E mi logorerei l’anima – oh sì, lo ha detto veramente – in eterno visto che non ho alcun modo per reperirti e sapere che sei sana e salva!» fa una pausa. Apro bocca per contestare quanto ha detto, ma Sebastiano non mi concede nemmeno un attimo. «Secondo poi, anche se sei maggiorenne, se dovesse succederti qualcosa, la colpa risalirebbe direttamente alla palestra, ergo a me che ci lavoro. Non posso proprio permetterti di andare via da sola, in questo stato».  
«Ma io sto bene». Bugia.  
Sebastiano mi guarda indugiando uno sguardo che ha l’aria di volermi esprimere qualcosa come “fai sul serio?”.  
Mi indispettisco ancora di più e «mi prendo tutte le responsabilità, nel caso – faccio corna, per carità – dovesse succedermi qualcosa. Ritenetevi esentati da tutto ciò che mi riguarda».  
Sebastiano non osa togliere la mano laddove è rimasta per tutto il tempo e mi guarda alzando di nuovo i lati della bocca in un vispo sorriso. «Rimane il fatto che mi faresti patire tutte le ansie di questo mondo senza sapere che stai bene, a casa…» mette in chiaro. Sospiro, mentre penso alle possibili soluzioni. «Te la sentiresti di portarmi sulla coscienza per il resto della tua vita?» Rincara la dose, il maledetto.  
Il mio corpo chiede pietà dicendomi di accettare la richiesta di aiuto di Sebastiano e le mie inarrestabili convinzioni si dimostrano essere non poi così tanto inarrestabili. Potrei liberarmi di lui, dandogli il mio numero di telefono in modo tale da potermi chiamare una volta giunta a casa, per mettersi l’anima in pace. Non so cosa non mi abbia fatto procedere in quella direzione, sta di fatto che per come sono andate poi le cose, probabilmente è andata meglio così.  
«Hai vinto tu. Il tuo piano, quindi, sarebbe?»  
Sebastiano drizza le spalle, fiero e finalmente più consolato all’idea di aver avuto la meglio, e mi sorride dolcemente, cercando di trasmettermi tutta la generosità della sua persona. Lo trovo a tratti irritante, perché in realtà tutto ciò è di una tenerezza disarmante, ma mi distraggo ascoltandolo parlare: «Ho pensato che ti accompagno io con la mia macchina, poi io torno qui per prendere il motorino».  
Nel suo piano c’è un piccolissimo dettaglio che non va. «Ti sei reso conto anche tu della piccola falla nel tuo geniale piano, vero? Come ci torni tu, qui, dopo avermi riportato il motorino?»  
Sebastiano mi surclassa con un gesto della mano e un sorriso strafottente: «Quello non sarà più affar tuo, me la vedrò io poi. Allora, andiamo?» mi invita offrendomi una mano per scendere dal motorino.  
Negando poco carinamente la sua gentilezza, sbuffo e faccio l’errore di scendere dallo scarabeo troppo velocemente, dimenticandomi per un istante dei giramenti di testa. Ed è per questo motivo che finisco per crollare rovinosamente addosso a Sebastiano. Vengo afferrata prontamente da lui e mi rendo conto di stare ad occhi chiusi soltanto quando tra le sue braccia si accerta guardandomi in viso che non sia morta o non lo stia facendo in quel momento. Apro gli occhi e il verde dei suoi mi abbaglia facendomi fare una smorfia. Sono un disastro.  
«Hey, ma tu non stai bene affatto! Hai appena perso coscienza come se nulla fosse!» la sua voce è agitata e questo non fa altro che gettarmi nel panico. Vorrei dirgli di stare calmo o finirà per mettere ansia anche a me, ma non ho le forze. Neppure quando «io ti porto al pronto soccorso, altroché» afferma, trascinandomi velocemente verso la sua auto.  
   
Seduta sul sedile di una ford il cui modello mi sfugge di mente, cerco di riprendere dimestichezza con l’esterno e faccio in modo di riacquistare un po’ di lucidità. «Sebastiano…» dico ritrovandomi la bocca impastata. Quando mette in moto, però, ci pensa la radio ad alto volume a rintronarmi nuovamente impedendomi di capire tutti gli avvenimenti che si succedono uno dopo l’altro.  
La canzone la riconosco subito.  
 _HANNO UCCISO L’UOMO RAGNO CHI SIA STATO NON SI SA, FORSE QUELLI DELLA MALA FORSE LA PUBBLICITà._  
Sebastiano si fa subito premura di spegnerla. «Scusa, scusa. È sempre troppo alta e dimentico di spegnerla» e dopo un mio lievissimo: «non preoccuparti» sento il motore dell’auto ruggire.  
Soltanto quando Sebastiano si immette nella strada, riprendo a parlare: «davvero, comunque, non c’è bisogno che mi porti al pronto soccorso. Sto bene, ho solo bisogno di riposare».  
È in quel momento, a quelle parole, che faccio la conoscenza della testardaggine di quell’uomo, perché non si prende la briga nemmeno di rispondermi mentre continua a guidare, concentrato nel suo piglio che ammiro di profilo.  
Perciò sbuffo e dopo qualche secondo accendo di mia iniziativa la radio, scoprendo con molta simpatia che la canzone di Max Pezzali, all’epoca degli 883, non stava semplicemente passando alla stazione di una radio, bensì che fa parte di una playlist. O meglio, di un cd. Di Sebastiano. Ridacchio.  
Guardo Sebastiano, sorpresa e affascinata, e con velato sarcasmo affermo: «Non ti facevo un fan degli 883»  
Sebastiano mi concede un sorriso divertito, ma non mi guarda. Probabilmente è un po’ imbarazzato. Mando avanti un paio di canzoni, riconoscendole con poche note, e mi fermo soltanto quando trovo “Ragazzo inadeguato”. Sebastiano sbuffa una risata per la mia scelta affatto causale e mi risponde: «Che ci vuoi fare, ci sono cresciuto. Come li chiamano, oggi? Ah sì, Max è l’idolo della mia generazione».  
Mi lascio andare in una risata liberatoria, anche se in fin dei conti concordo con lui. Quando torno a guardarlo lo vedo muovere le spalle a ritmo e ancora una volta mi ritrovo a trovarlo di una tenerezza disarmante.  
 _Davvero che peccato, shallala, sono un ragazzo inadeguato! Shallala. Lo sono sempre stato, shallala, un po’ fuori posto un po’ sbagliato. Shallala._  
«Non riuscirò a convincerti a non portarmi all’ospedale, giusto?» gli chiedo, in un secondo momento, quando lo sento più rilassato e meno impegnato a mantenere la sua convinta posizione. Ma «Giusto» risponde, mentre cambia marcia e decelera. «Nina» dice il mio nome dopo una breve pausa che mi fa sbuffare.  
«E ospedale sia, allora» rinuncio, mentre dichiaro apertamente che a vincere quella battaglia è stato lui, questa volta. «Sebastiano» lo imito, con un sorrisetto ingenuo che lui mi copia mentre canta sottovoce, sillabando solamente le parole di quella canzone che non sembra rappresentare soltanto lui.  
Ragazzi inadeguati, infatti, lo sembriamo entrambi. Shallala.


	7. Non me la menare

**VI  
Non me la menare**

 

«In realtà è Leonina» lo correggo di malavoglia e sottovoce, seduta sulla scomodissima sedia del pronto soccorso quando, senza nemmeno chiedere, il ragazzo che siede al mio fianco deduce, scrivendo, “Nome: Nina”.  
Sebastiano, che sta riempiendo il modulo al posto mio (perché secondo lui non sono più capace né di intendere né di volere), alza il viso e guarda davanti a sé. Quando si volta verso di me, io non lo guardo nemmeno più. Perché, sì, il mio nome è capace di imbarazzarmi. Non a caso mi faccio chiamare e mi presento _semplicemente_ come “Nina”, che è un diminutivo.  
Il mio piccolo segreto svelato così presto. Cazzo, mi sento nuda.  
«Come, scusa? Non hai detto che ti chiami Nina?». Sembra sconcertato. Perché reagiscono tutti così? Nessuno mai si fa chiamare in un modo, al posto del proprio schifosissimo nome? Sulla punta della lingua mi viene in mente quell’episodio in cui ho scoperto che il testimone di nozze di mio padre si è sempre fatto chiamare Massimo, benché in realtà si chiami Tommaso. Ovviamente, non è il caso di usarlo come arma per distrarlo. Mi ritrovo così ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, stringendomi nella borsa e guardando da tutt’altra parte.  
«Eh, _Leonina_?» insiste lui, e il tono divertito della sua voce mi fa montare il risentimento di avergli dato la possibilità di aiutarmi.  
Mi volto di scatto, sperando che la mia occhiataccia si trasformi miracolosamente in un lanciafiamme che lo disintegri, ma nulla. Sebastiano è ancora integro col suo sorriso vispo e schifosamente beffardo stampato in faccia. Vorrei sputargli con la poca grazia che non ho mai avuto. Invece cerco di afferrare i fogli e la penna che stringe saldamente nelle sue mani, alla stessa maniera in un cui un gatto tenterebbe di acciuffare una lucina che lo sta mandando ai pazzi volteggiando attorno a sé. Sebastiano ride delle mie gesta che falliscono miseramente mentre ritrae entrambe le braccia  il più lontano possibile da me: «Così è questo il tuo _vero_ nome. Non si finisce mai di sorprendersi, con te».  
Lo ammazzo. Eppure trovo la forza di non farlo e bofonchio qualche maledizione, afflosciandomi su me stessa, mentre lo sento ridacchiare. Sento il tratto della penna scrivere mentre Sebastiano continua a ridere sotto i baffi. «Non è male come nome. È particolare-» inizia, ma lo interrompo: «Oh ti prego, risparmiatelo. Non tutti hanno la fortuna di possedere un nome da principi o di avere una famiglia con ancora un po’ di raziocino in testa dopo essere diventati genitori, okay? Ringrazia il cielo di non essere uno sfigato, _Sebastiano_ ».  
Sebastiano aspetta qualche secondo per capire se la mia sia solo una pausa o se ho finalmente finito di parlare, ma quando incrocio le braccia al petto, col muso incarognito, ride ancora e poggiandosi sullo schienale della sedia, se ne frega del mio ammonimento e riprende da dove è stato interrotto: «Leonina è un nome particolare, unico. E già solo per questo lo trovo bellissimo.»  
«Se per unico intendi che ce l’ho solo io, la risposta è sì. Esisto solo io con questo nome di merda». Non è vero, ma non ho mai conosciuto una mia omonima. Mi crogiolo nell’idea di essere l’unica sulla faccia della terra a dover vivere con questo supplizio, ergo nome.  
Sebastiano mi dà un buffetto sul braccio che mi sposta appena e con cipiglio replica: «Come mai i tuoi hanno scelto questo _meraviglioso_ nome?».  
Sbuffo sonoramente, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Mi avvicino per prendere i fogli che Sebastiano sta tenendo senza compilare ( perché troppo impegnato a mettere il muso nei miei affari) e, grazie al cielo, questa volta mi concede di appropriarmene. Tuttavia il suo permesso è solo un inganno, perché da me si aspetta che gli risponda senza tralasciare nulla. Inizio a scrivere sotto la sua grafia storta e disimpegnata con cui ha scritto il mio pessimo nome e soltanto dopo qualche secondo, gli concedo di saperne qualcosa di più sul mio conto: «Sono la secondogenita, io e mio fratello ci passiamo una decina di anni. Diciamo che non mi stavano cercando, quando mi hanno concepito. Nei loro pensieri mi videro come il bastone della loro vecchiaia e quando scoprirono che sarei stata una femminuccia, impazzirono di gioia… Soltanto che non riuscivano proprio a decidersi sul nome: sai, gusti diversi. Ognuno voleva chiamarmi come la propria madre, così passarono 9 mesi a litigare per il mio nome. E fino alla nascita, nulla, non volevano nemmeno stabilirne due o tre dalla marea che tiravano quotidianamente fuori.» Continuo a scrivere, mentre mi sento addosso gli occhi di Sebastiano che studiano ogni mia espressione, talvolta lasciandosi scappare un sorriso.  
«Quando sono nata, il 15 agosto, nel pieno caldo dell’estate, avevo questa chioma folta di capelli. Sai- come un leone. E i miei, guardandomi commossi, si ritrovarono d’accordo sul nome per la prima volta, senza nemmeno dirselo ad alta voce.  
Leoncina non poteva andare bene, perché un giorno sarei stata una leonessa grande e forte – o almeno così dicono loro – perciò optarono per Leonina, in modo tale che se avessi voluto, crescendo, avrei potuto usare il diminutivo: Nina.»  
Finisco segnando con una sbarra lo spazio in cui bisognerebbe scrivere le proprio allergie e intolleranze e alzo finalmente lo sguardo su Sebastiano, che ancora mi sorride. Lo ignoro: «Fine della storia».  
«Proprio un bel nome, Leonina» sussurra. «E poi, se ci pensi, sarebbe potuto andarti peggio!»  
Mi acciglio. «Tipo ferragosta! Poi come opzioni avresti avuto Ferra o Agosta! Terribile. Leonina non è male, invece». Mi strappa una mezza risata, all’inizio (lo ammetto, cazzo, sono umana!), ma verso la fine della sua considerazione, torno seria e lo guardo male.  
«Non ti azzardare, perché non rispondo di me» lo minaccio con un filo di voce a denti stretti.  
«Va bene, ma solo perché temo tu abbia già una commozione celebrale e non vorrei peggiorassi la situazione».  
Commozione celebrale, buon cielo, quanto è catastrofico. «E che problema ci sarebbe, in tal caso? La tua ansia già ci ha fatto finire al pronto soccorso.»  
«Mi sei svenuta tra le braccia, Nina».  
Sbuffo spazientita alzando gli occhi al cielo, mentre lo ringrazio per non aver insistito col mio nome al completo. Ma, poi, visto che voglio sempre avere l’ultima parola, ribatto: «Oh ti piacerebbe, Sebastiano…» mentre un infermiere si avvicina a noi.

  
***

 

«La sedia a rotelle non era necessaria» affermo con le braccia incrociate al petto, mentre usciamo dall’ospedale.  
«Lieve commozione cerebrale! Lieve. Commozione. Cerebrale.» ripete, come se quelle tre parole fossero sufficienti per far capire la sua posizione. Sbuffo.  
«Appunto, stiamo parlando di lieve commozione. Nulla di grave! E non sono scema, non c’è bisogno che tu mi parli per concetti e mi sillabi le parole».  
Mi alzo, sotto il veloce rimprovero di Sebastiano che, però, si ammutolisce quando gli è chiaro che se non lo avessimo fatto di nostra iniziativa, un inserviente ben presto ci sarebbe corso dietro per riprendersi la carrozzella.  
Inizio a camminare tentando di dimostrarmi capace, ma Sebastiano non mi molla nemmeno per un attimo ed è subito al mio fianco con un braccio a sostenermi in caso perdessi l’equilibrio.   
Saliamo in macchina e restiamo in silenzio per tutto il tempo che Sebastiano impiega per uscire fuori dall’ospedale.  
«Dove devo andare?» mi chiede, poi, e la voce è tornata gentile come mi ha dato modo di conoscerlo… quel giorno stesso.  
«Mh?» mugugno mentre lo fisso inebetita perché realizzo in quel momento di non conoscere Sebastiano da anni, come mi è sembrato fino a quel momento, ma soltanto da poche ore. Mi acciglio, stranita dalla strana sensazione di abitudine che ha saputo infondermi meschinamente. «Non so che strada devo fare per arrivare a casa tua» mi dice lui. Annuisco. «Già» bofonchio interdetta.  
«Tutto okay? Il paracetamolo non sta funzionando?» subito si preoccupa e il suo tono apprensivo mi fa ridestare. «No, no. Sto bene. Scusami, ero sovrappensiero. Devi andare a destra, prendi la Cristoforo Colombo in direzione di Ostia».  
Sebastiano mi ringrazia e, concentrato a guidare, si ritira nel suo silenzio. Ora sembra lui riverso nei suoi pensieri. Guardo fuori dal finestrino, perché non ho voglia di disturbarlo.  
Penso a tutto ciò che è successo ed è solo in quel momento che mi viene in mente Claudia. Sobbalzo sul posto e guardo Sebastiano. Siamo all’altezza dell’obelisco, all’EUR. Lui si volta a guardarmi e accenna un sorriso. «Sai a cosa pensavo?» mi dice retoricamente.  
Io non posso dirgli che sto pensando a Claudia, quella che mi ha chiesto di farlo innamorare di lei e, spaventata che sia capace di leggermi la mente con chissà quale trucco da mentalista – sì, esagero anch’io –, resto in silenzio aspettando che continui.  
«Non ho mai avuto amiche. Cioè, di solito finisco col compromettere tutto anche quando penso che non ne valga la pena. Non so perché, e ora mi fa un po’ schifo dirlo ad alta voce» confessa.  
«Soltanto ora?» mi burlo di lui, ma la voce esce fuori strozzata e tesa. Sebastiano non se ne accorge e ridacchia.  
«Sì, ma quello che volevo dire non è questo. Il punto è che avendomi aperto il tuo cuore e confessandomi la cotta per Claudia, hai fatto in modo che ti vedessi proprio come l’amica donna che non ho mai avuto. E lo so che sembro un idiota, ma è assurdo che mi sembra di conoscerti da anni, quando so appena il tuo nome di battesimo».  
Sgrano gli occhi e mi sento senza fiato, nonché senza parole. Sebastiano cerca il mio sguardo, attendendosi forse una risposta, diverse volte. Ma l’imbarazzo mi ha giocato un brutto scherzo e finisco per grattarmi il capo e tossire piano.  
«Scusami, mi dispiace. Ti ho imbarazzata, a volte parlo troppo» mi tocca una coscia con una confidenza che subito ritratta allontanandosi e sentendosi più in imbarazzo di quanto immagina lo sia io. E questo mi dà il coraggio di dire ciò che penso: «Ma no. È che… ho pensato a qualcosa del genere anch’io ed ero un attimo scioccata. Tutto qua.»  
«Hai pensato a qualcosa del genere? Cioè?»  
E lo sapevo. Mi maledico e sospiro prima di rispondergli: «Ho avuto anch’io la sensazione di conoscerti da una vita. Mi ha stupito pensare di averti conosciuto solo poche ore fa perché non sono il tipo di persona che si fa subito degli amici» o meglio _mai_. Non l’ho mai detto ad alta voce. Forse perché più dell’amore, l’amicizia mi ha bruciato tante volte. E considerare Sebastiano in quelle vesti è dolce e tremendamente pauroso al tempo stesso. Soprattutto perché ai suoi occhi sono un tale abbaglio e questo lo so soltanto io. Mi vede come un’amica soltanto perché mi crede interessata alle donne. Se fossi una donna qualunque non sarei né una sua amica né la sua amante. Quella bugia mi fa uno strano effetto. Mi lascia un retrogusto amaro che voglio ignorare prima di rimanerci male. Così, quando osservo i suoi occhi verdi, che brillano sorridendomi, non posso fare che la stessa cosa, di riflesso.  
«Stai guidando» gli ricordo poi, io, tossendo divertita. Lui ritorna a guardare dritto, schiarendosi la voce e accendendo la radio. Mette Radio Italia di proposito per non dover ascoltare il CD, ma sono io qualche secondo dopo a scegliere la canzone numero 5: rotta per casa di Dio.  
«Comunque prima che ti visitassero mi sono dimenticato di dirti che anch’io sono nato sotto il segno del Leone. 13 agosto. Ci pensi? Se i miei fossero stati come i tuoi genitori, ora in questa macchina ci sarebbero un Leone e una Leonina» afferma. Mi lascio andare in una risata divertita. Gliela concedo, più che altro, alimentando il suo ego, che è un po’ uguale al mio. A quel punto mi son chiare anche le affinità fra noi e il modo schietto in cui io e Sebastiano ci siamo ritrovati a conoscerci. Due leoni, insieme, sanno essere rivali e complici al medesimo istante. Proprio come ci è successo. Il rischio che l’uno possa ostacolare le manie di grandezza dell’altro è il problema principale, ma non c’è bisogno di allarmarsi: non ci sarà il tempo a disposizione per metterci i bastoni fra le ruote. Compiuto il mio lavoro, probabilmente non lo rivedrò mai più. Per questo, mi concedo l’imbarazzante momento di guardarlo con un po’ di malinconia a ombreggiare i miei occhi.  
E dopo un quarto d’ora siamo sotto casa mia.  
Si è fatto tardi, e decidiamo entrambi che il motorino potrà portarmelo il giorno seguente. Non ci scambiamo il numero di telefono, né ci rassicuriamo a vicenda per l’appuntamento di domani. Ci salutiamo e basta.  
«Ciao Seba» e mi prendo la confidenza di affibbiargli un soprannome. «Ciao Leonina» risponde lui, stavolta senza farmi arrabbiare. Anzi, sorrido. A lui.  
Sebastiano se ne va come se quella fosse una delle tante volte che mi riaccompagna a casa. E mentre salgo le scale per raggiungere il mio pianerottolo, fischiettando “la dura legge del gol”, ripenso che deve essere questo il significato di “lieve commozione celebrale”: sentirsi i migliori amici di perfetti sconosciuti.  
   
«Cosa diavolo ti è successo, Nina?»  
Ouch. All’ansia sistematica di mia madre non avevo avuto proprio il tempo di pensare.


	8. Grazie Mille

**VII  
Grazie mille**

 

Mi sveglio con l’indice della mano di mia madre sotto il naso. Salto dal letto mettendomi a sedere, mentre gli occhi grandi della donna che mi ha messo al mondo sembrano farsi ancora più immensi. «Mamma! Ma che diavolo fai?» esclamo con voce roca. Mi stropiccio gli occhi e subito un cerchio alla testa mi fa pentire di essermi mossa così velocemente.  
«Controllavo che respirassi ancora. Dicono che sia pericoloso dormire con una commozione cerebrale».  
Mugugno infastidita per la sua voce mentre dice stronzate e chiudo gli occhi scivolando sotto le lenzuola. «Dicono, mamma? Ma chi?».  
« _Feisbuk»_ risponde con risolutezza. «Ho letto che chi ha subito un trauma di questo tipo deve essere controllato regolar-» ci prova, ma le ho dato anche fin troppo del mio tempo.  
«Mamma, te l’ho già spiegato» la ammutolisco. Lei sbuffa. «Puoi chiamarlo trauma cranico, commozione cerebrale ma… è un semplicissimo bernoccolo! Quindi calmati e cercati un altro dramma su cui riversare la tua ansia» la caccio via girandomi di fianco. Chiudo gli occhi già sapendo che non riprenderò sonno nemmeno se mi ci mettessi volenterosa. Sento lei che «chiamo tuo fratello» mi comunica mentre esce dalla stanza e sorrido tristemente, non sentendomi affatto in colpa nell’aver scaricato mia madre a qualcun altro. Perché non è uno a caso, bensì mio fratello: colui che all’età di ventotto anni ha deciso di abbandonarmi a casa con i nostri genitori andando a convivere con la sua attuale compagna. Questa è la pena per tale affronto. Una pena lunga quanto un ergastolo, o forse anche due.  
Mi rigiro tra le coperte per prendere la pasticca di eutirox che, come ogni mattina, mi attende sul comodino. Ipotiroidismo è la scusa che ogni dì mi concede un’altra mezzora a letto. Certo, c’è chi occupa quello spazio di attesa, prima di poter mangiare qualcosa, per lavarsi, sistemare la casa o vestirsi. Io invece ne approfitto per svegliarmi lentamente. Molto lentamente.  
La nottata non è stata facilissima, ma con un’insonnia che non mi voleva mollare ne ho approfittato per vedere tutta la prima stagione di The Walking Dead. Sei episodi di fila non sono niente per la sottoscritta, accanita di serie tv. E questa in particolare l’avevo in lista da mesi, ma tra un impegno e l’altro non avevo mai avuto l’occasione. Dopotutto, questo bernoccolo ha avuto i suoi spunti positivi.  
Il pensiero di quanto mi è accaduto il giorno precedente mi fa pensare subito a Claudia. Non ho più pensato a lei, dall’ultima volta in macchina di Sebastiano per la via di ritorno a casa, ma inconsciamente devo aver elaborato un piano perché quando prendo il cellulare, la prima cosa che faccio non è controllare come al solito le notifiche di Twitter, ma inviarle un sms.  
   
 _Buongiorno Claudia._  
 _Sebastiano oggi dovrebbe riportarmi il motorino. Fossi in te, troverei un modo per essere il suo passaggio di ritorno da casa mia ;)_  
 _Fammi sapere se ci riesci :*_  
 _N._  
   
Dopo uno sbadiglio, decido di andare al bagno dove spendo gli ultimi dieci minuti della mia mezzora di pausa dalla routine. Ne esco nuova e affamata. Faccio un’abbuffata che chiamarla colazione è un eufemismo e mentre mi sto vestendo, mia madre torna alla riscossa.  
«Ho chiamato la signora Gerardi, oggi non devi andare dal figlio per le ripetizioni di matematica. Le ho detto cosa ti è successo e che hai bisogno di assoluto riposo!»  
Ovviamente, mi altero. «Mamma, ma che cazzo! Perché non ti fai gli affari tuoi?» butto gli abiti che ho tra le mani nell’armadio e mi avvicino al telefono, intenzionata immediatamente a richiamare la signora Gerardi.  
«Perché sono tua madre, Leonina. Suvvia, i soldi che avresti guadagnato oggi te li rimborso io, se è questo che ti turba».  
Sto per premere il tasto verde per avviare la telefonata, ma mi fermo. Giornata di riposo retribuita, come se avessi un normale contratto a tempo indeterminato. Ah, che pacchia che sarebbe la mia vita se fosse realmente così. Nego, col capo, rimproverando la mia parte più debole che cederebbe alla tentazione. Ma mia madre è dura a lasciar perdere, e quindi insiste: «E poi non hai nemmeno il motorino, come vorresti arrivarci? E anche se lo avessi, non puoi guidare nelle tue condizioni…» si avvicina per carezzarmi i capelli. Mi lamento rumorosamente sgusciando dalle sue attenzioni con il telefono in mano che mi vibra notificandomi l’arrivo di un messaggio.  
«E sia, madre. Ma sia anche chiaro che è solo per oggi. Domani non voglio sentire nessuna delle tue ansiose stupidaggini, okay?» a quelle parole mia madre resta sgomenta per qualche secondo. Ma riacquista tutta la sua goliardica diplomazia e, godendosi la sua vittoria, che non avviene quasi mai, se ne va dopo avermi stampato un bacio su una tempia.  
Claudia mi ha risposto. Leggo:  
   
 _Nina! Come stai? Sebastiano mi ha detto della tua lieve commozione cerebrale. Mi dispiace un sacco, mi sento quasi in colpa! :(_  
 _In ogni caso, grazie per la dritta. Accompagnerò io Seba da te, alla pausa pranzo. E se la tua influenza dovesse funzionare, finiremo a mangiare qualcosa insieme… e una cosa tira l’altra, no? Aw._  
 _Incrociamo le dita._  
 _A dopo,_  
 _C._  
   
Sorrido alle parole “se la tua influenza dovesse funzionare”. Il mio sfiga-potere ieri ha avuto una giornataccia, ma capita a tutti prima o poi. Oggi invece si torna imbattibili. Nessuno può fermarmi. Nemmeno Sebastiano.  
È proprio pensando a lui che mi metto al PC a perder un po’ di tempo, perché oggi anche se è un giorno retribuito (dalla mamma ansiosa che farebbe di tutto per la figlia) sono in vacanza. La playlist su youtube passa solo canzoni degli 883. Guarda il caso, oh.  
   
Quando suona il citofono le ore di quella mattinata sembrano essere scivolate senza neppure che me ne accorgessi. Non faccio in tempo ad arrivare alla porta di casa, perché mentre cammino sento mia madre rispondere con uno squillante “Chi è?” seguito da un “Ah sì, certo, vuol salire?”. Giungo davanti a mia madre con aria accigliata. È mezzogiorno, questo fa sì che il disturbatore possa essere Sebastiano così come il postino, ma quando mia madre mi guarda sorridendo non ho bisogno di spiegazioni e «digli che scendo io».  
Mamma esegue, mentre apro la porta e incalzo verso le scale. Abitiamo al primo piano quindi non ci impiego molto a ritrovarmi davanti al portone d’ingresso del mio palazzo, dal quale spunta dall’altra parte il viso sorridente di Sebastiano che mi saluta con la mano.  
Paralizzata da un fulmine dovrei provare le medesime sensazioni. Elettrica, di fronte a uno spettacolo che i miei occhi devono aver cancellato o anche solo alterato per non diventare pazzi a ricordarlo. Perché Sebastiano sembra ancor più bello di ieri. E io vorrei avere del terreno sotto i miei piedi e una pala in mano per poter scavare la mia fossa. Invece sorrido come un ebete, mentre lo guardo dal vetro del portone del mio palazzo.  
Una volta aperto, esco sul porticato. «Buongiorno» mi saluta lui. «Ciao, Sebastiano» rispondo io, mentre un odore forte di cloro, mischiato al suo profumo, mi devasta senza farmi fare assurde espressioni disgustate. Anche perché non lo trovo affatto disgustoso.  
Quel maledetto mi sta abituando agli odori che più detesto. Per fortuna che a breve sarà tutto finito.  
Non è insolito che trovi irresistibile un ragazzo che mi è stato commissionato per uno dei miei lavoretti. Anzi, capita spesso che siano dei bellissimi uomini. D’altronde sono gli uomini e le donne inarrivabili che fanno più vittime lungo il loro cammino. Sebastiano non è un’eccezione. È un ragazzo bellissimo come tanti altri che ho incontrato nella mia vita. Ma è vero, e devo ammetterlo a me stessa, che con nessuno prima di allora ho percepito una connessione mentale tale da esercitare su di me un’influenza così forte. Sebastiano, se deve essere unico per qualcosa, lo è per questo motivo.  
«Come ti senti?»  
Una pacchia. Vorrei rispondergli così, perché al brutto incidente sono susseguite tante sfaccettature che ho apprezzato notevolmente, ma alzo le spalle e faccio una smorfia: «Bene, quanto meno meglio di ieri.»  
Sebastiano annuisce e mi sorride. «Mi fa piacere» afferma, mentre si mette di profilo per mostrarmi qualcosa alle sue spalle. Trovo il mio scarabeo, parcheggiato oltre il marciapiede.  
«Anche lui è sano e salvo» dice, avanzandomi il casco che afferro. Penso a Claudia e mi guardo attorno mentre mi incammino verso il motorino. Non vedo nessuno e mi acciglio. Sebastiano è al mio fianco, con le mani calate nelle tasche del costume. Apro bocca per chiedere di Claudia, ma la richiudo in tempo.  
Io non dovrei sapere. Mi mordo il labbro e «ti ringrazio di cuore, Seba. So che non eri tenuto a fare tutto questo per me e-» dico frettolosamente, con un filo di voce. Mi ritrovo imbarazzata e mi sento un idiota.  
«Ma no, figurati, è stato un piacere! E poi, non sai la sorpresa che ti ho fatto!» esclama tutto esagitato. Mi volto a guardarlo con un cipiglio sempre più confuso, ma capisco tutto, quando vedo, oltre le sue spalle, Claudia affrettarsi a raggiungerci.  
Sebastiano segue i miei occhi e si illumina. È raggiante. Mi guarda, speranzoso di trovare le reazioni sul mio viso che si era immaginato di vedere. Apro bocca e fingo stupore. In questo, ahimè, sono in ogni modo pessima. Lui non sembra rendersene conto e ridacchia, divertito.  
A quanto pare, siamo due idioti.  
«Hey, ragazzi! Ho dovuto fare il giro del palazzo due volte, in questo quartiere è impossibile trovare un parcheggio! Infatti ho lasciato la macchina in doppia fila, davanti ai cassonetti.» spiega lei, fermandosi di fianco a Sebastiano. La guardo e le sorrido.  
«Piacere, io sono Claudia... ieri tra una cosa e l’altra non ci siamo neppure presentate! Nina, giusto?» anche Claudia è una pessima attrice, ma Sebastiano è troppo tronfio di se stesso per accorgersene. A quanto pare lo diverte essere nei panni di Cupido. E la cosa mi fa sorridere tremendamente, perché se solo sapesse che io lo sono da ormai cinque anni, un cupido moderno… Beh, no, forse non reagirebbe come mi sto immaginando al momento.  
«Sì, sì. Il piacere è tutto mio, Claudia» dico con un timido sorriso. Claudia è smagliante e bellissima. Una coda di cavallo raccoglie i suoi capelli lasciando soltanto alcune ciocche libere a coprire le piccole orecchie da elfo. Ha sul viso un filo di trucco che deve essersi messo poco prima di venire qui e indossa una tuta sportiva che non sembra sfigurarle il corpo atletico che possiede. Se sono in imbarazzo non è, come pensa Sebastiano, perché mi piace, ma perché dinnanzi a lei mi sento il nulla.  
«Sebastiano mi ha detto del tuo trauma cranico, come stai?» anche se me lo ha chiesto già per sms, il suo tono sembra sincero e interessato. Alzo gli occhi per incontrare i suoi, di un azzurro cristallino, e sorrido gentilmente. «Molto meglio, grazie. Sei molto gentile…» affermo. E ancora una volta se arrossisco è per tutt’altro motivo. Sebastiano sposta lo sguardo da me a lei, ma in volto ha un’altra espressione.  
Lo sfiga-potere. Sta funzionando.  
Decido di azzardare, disperata, perché quella situazione è stata portata avanti fino all’estremo. Tocco un braccio di Claudia e la guardo dritta negli occhi: «Grazie per essere venuta assieme a Sebastiano. Mi sentivo in colpa al pensiero che dovesse tornarsene a piedi o con i mezzi pubblici a causa mia. Davvero, grazie, Claudia… non so come ricompensare la tua gentilezza».  
Bang. Sento di averlo colpito quando mi volto a guardarlo. Sta fissando lei con un sorriso diverso da tutti quelli che gli ho visto fare. Sorrido, e anche io lo faccio in un modo nuovo, che non mi son mai sentita addosso. Respingo via quella sensazione poco familiare e riprendo. «Grazie mille»  
Mi guarda, stralunato, e annuisce: pensiamo entrambi alla stessa cosa e ce lo leggiamo negli occhi mentre una canzone attraversa i nostri pensieri. Non una a caso.  
«Ma sì, nessun problema, Nina…».  
Restiamo in silenzio per pochi secondi, quando Claudia incalza: «Dobbiamo andare, adesso, la macchina è sempre in doppia fila e non vorrei che me la portassero via».  
Annuisco e lo fa anche Sebastiano, che si gratta goffamente il capo. Guarda Claudia e poi ancora me, che ho iniziato a giocare con le chiavi del motorino.   
«Sì, hai ragione. Beh… ciao Nina» per un attimo sembra ritornato in sé, ma è solo un’illusione. «Passa ogni tanto a trovarci, in piscina. Mi raccomando.»  
Vorrei dire “ma certo, puoi contarci”, ma dalla bocca non sanno venir fuori altre bugie così scoppiando in una risata: «Mai più! Puoi contarci.» esclamo. Sebastiano capisce lo spirito scherzoso e ride, annuendo, salutandomi di nuovo con la mano. Claudia mi saluta con due baci sulla guancia e poi insieme vanno via, dandomi le spalle.  
E quelle atletiche, poderose di Sebastiano non mi illudono più. Forse l’effetto del trauma cranico è svanito del tutto, ma in lontananza osservo due estranei che probabilmente non rivedrò più.  
Due estranei coinvolti in una nuova complicità di cui io stessa sono carnefice. Mi abbraccio, per un po’. Lo faccio sempre quando finisco uno di questi lavori. Una freccia in meno. Forse la mia preferita.  
Sarà pur sempre uno sfiga-potere, ma al mondo compio qualcosa di buono.  E devo sentirmi felice, per questo.  
Perché è questo che ho scelto, cinque anni fa. Far felici gli altri, per non essere ferita a mia volta da loro.  
Annuisco come dando un taglio netto a quella frustrazione fastidiosa che mi nasce insolente nelle viscere e salgo sul motorino. Chiuso nel garage, finalmente, salgo in casa per concludere la mia giornata di ferie.  
La seconda stagione di The Walking Dead sta aspettando solo me. 


	9. Nient'altro che noi

**VIII  
Nient’altro che noi***

   
Giorno dopo giorno son tornata alla mia vita di sempre. Non proprio come se nulla fosse mai successo, e non tanto perché il bernoccolo mi ha fatto penare per due settimane, ma perché grazie ad esso ho scoperto qualcosa sul mio sfiga-potere che prima di allora mi era sempre stato oscuro: il suo orgoglio.  
Il mezzo fallimento con Sebastiano lo ha messo a dura prova e anche se le cose si sono concluse in modo dignitoso, adesso, da solo, a leccarsi le ferite in solitudine, dimostra tutto il suo risentimento represso e la sua voglia di rivalsa.  
No. Ve lo giuro, non mi sto giustificando. Che sono pazza, lo so, ma è andata davvero così. Okay, okay… devo smetterla con queste premesse. Giuro che la prossima volta vado dritta al punto e non provo a giustificarmi.  
Che vergogna, se solo ci penso.  
Insomma, ripartiamo con la narrazione.  
Come ogni mattina, mi dirigo in zona Roma 70, sempre all’EUR, per il primo lavoro della giornata. Mi occupo fino all’ora di pranzo, più o meno, della piccola creatura della signora Anderson, scozzese di nascita ma cresciuta in Italia con un profondo amore – a tratti ossessivo – per il suo _Bonnie Prince Charlie._ Sì, se vedete degli intenti giacobita è tutto normale.  
Bonnie Prince Charlie, una bestiolina che si finge cane, e che invece è un topo, è un chihuahua, esatto. E anche se per anni ho sostenuto di odiare quel tipo di razza canina, posso ammettere che, convivendoci obbligatoriamente, mi sono quasi affezionata a lui. Soltanto a lui. È la mia eccezione. Anche se quando abbaia mi viene ancora da urlare: «Non sei un cane, fingi meglio!».  
Non trovo, come d’abitudine, la signora Mary Anderson a casa, bensì quella delle pulizie che in un italo-spagnolo mi indica il terrazzo, dove ha esiliato tristemente Bonnie Prince Charlie: sembra essere il destino di chiunque porti questo nome, in pratica. D’ora in poi, comunque, per far prima lo chiameremo “il topo”.  
Il topo, quindi, mi corre incontro non appena sente i miei passi. Abbaia, beh, fa quel suo verso squillante, sovreccitato, e mi corre attorno. Lo afferro velocemente, mettendomelo in braccio, e per ringraziarmi di essere venuta, lui mi lecca tutto il viso con la sua minuscola linguetta. Un amore. Una volta mi avrebbe fatto schifo.  
«Oh, sì, lo so. Lo so. Non vedevi l’ora che arrivassi, topino. Andiamo ai giardini?». Piange di gioia in risposta.  
«Vamos!» urlo, facendo dietrofront e ritornando sui miei passi. La donna delle pulizie deve avermi sentito perché mi aspetta sulla porta d’ingresso con l’aria incarognita. «Hola, Dolores» la saluto fingendo di non accorgermi la solita espressione da “palo su per il culo” che mi rivolge in saluto. «Ciao, ciao» risponde, insolitamente, prima di sbattermi la porta in faccia.  
«Passi avanti, topo. Io li definirei passi avanti per una solida amicizia. Un giorno lei sarà la mia testimone di nozze» ironizzo, mentre scendo le scale: tanto è semplice avere la consapevolezza che ciò non accadrà nemmeno tra venti anni. Fuori dal portone d’ingresso, gli faccio indossare il guinzaglio striminzito e che comunque sembra andargli grande e iniziamo a camminare verso i giardini.  
Vi capita mai di memorizzare qualcosa ripetendovi “la prossima volta lo ricorderò, la prossima volta lo ricorderò” come un mantra che, poi, puntualmente, si frantuma quando all’arrivo della famosa “prossima volta” voi _quella cosa_ non la ricordate affatto? Bene, perché il nome del bellissimo labrador color cioccolato del signor Ernesto è il mio problema. Ma partiamo dal suo padrone, altrimenti non mi capirete mai.  
Il Signor Ernesto è un ex ufficiale dell’esercito in pensione. Ora, il nome del suo cane è un grado ma non ricordo mai quale sia, confondendolo con l’effettivo grado del signor Ernesto. In sostanza, non ricordo mai se il cane si chiama Capitano perché il signor Ernesto fu un Caporale o viceversa. E ogni volta sbaglio, ricevo la correzione, mi appunto mentalmente di non sbagliare la prossima volta e… mi dimentico non appena rivedo il labrador cucciolone e il signor Ernesto con la sua espressione grigia.  
Il cucciolone, invece, non si scorda mai di noi. Ci raggiunge non appena entriamo nel giardino riservato della zona, con un latrato di saluto. Il signor Ernesto ci guarda da lontano, mentre libero il topo. I due si annusano, ma poi Bonnie Prince Charlie va a fare i propri bisogni e la bestiola enorme punta me come capo espiatorio della sua gioia.  
«Ciao Cap» ormai ho imparato ad andare sul sicuro. Il labrador dal pelo scuro abbaia e scodinzolando si lascia accarezzare.  
«Buongiorno signorina Nina» mi saluta il signor Ernesto, avvicinatosi a noi di soppiatto. Mi tiro in piedi con uno dei sorrisi migliori e «Buongiorno, signor Ernesto. Come sta?» gli domando cordialmente, tenendo d’occhio il topo che, diffidente, si fa i fatti propri a dispetto del piccolo branco di cani che gioca, corre e, insomma, fa cose da cani.  
«Oh, la primavera indolenzisce vecchie ferite e mi incricchia tutta la colonna vertebrale, ma sto bene. Lei, piuttosto, ha sbattuto contro un palo?»  
Se fino a poco prima ho annuito fingendo interesse negli acciacchi del signor Ernesto, alla sua domanda sgrano gli occhi e mi domando se nell’esercito insegnino segretamente a legger nel pensiero. Poi, soltanto poi, mi sento una sciocca e penso al bernoccolo. Ridacchio e lo copro con un palmo della mano. «Qualcosa del genere, sì.» balbetto, mentre il cagnone inizia ad annusarmi il didietro con un interesse che suscita il mio imbarazzo. «Caporale, forza, lasci stare Nina. Avanti, vai a giocare con i tuoi simili!»  
Caporale! AH. E per l’ennesima volta mi illudo che la prossima volta me ne ricorderò. «Ma no, non si preoccupi, non mi dà fastidio» esclamo mentre continuo ad accarezzarlo. Il signor Ernesto mi sorride amabilmente, poi con l’arrivo di un’altra signora col proprio terrier, Dolly,  mi regala un altro sorriso, di commiato, e si allontana.  
«Caporale, ti piacciono più gli umani, eh? Non ti interessa nessuna delle cagnette in circolazione?» domando divertita, mentre continuo ad accarezzarlo, subito dopo essermi seduta su una panchina, isolata e all’ombra: sono una talpa, che ci volete fare. Il labrador mi abbaia e sembra capirmi, perché poi offeso se ne va a giocare con i suoi simili. Ridacchio tra me, mentre il cervello fa uno strano gioco mentale con quanto gli ho appena detto scherzosamente.  
Bonnie Prince Charlie si avvicina a me e inizia a studiare il terreno che mi circonda. In qualche modo mi ritrovo a pensare all’iniziale insuccesso del mio sfiga-potere, con Sebastiano e Claudia.  
Parliamoci chiaro, io non sono molto orgogliosa. Il giusto, insomma. Ma il mio sfiga-potere compensa il tutto con un invidiabile eccesso di orgoglio. Si sente ancora offeso per ciò che è accaduto e non si spiega come sia potuto succedere che Sebastiano non sia caduto come una pera cotta dinnanzi alla sua forza magica.  
Nel frattempo mi ritrovo a guardare il topo, che di rimando guarda me.  Entrambi ci ritroviamo a inclinare il capo, ponderando chissà che cosa. Per un momento non so nemmeno io cosa stia realmente pensando, ma quando sorrido meschinamente al sopraggiungere di un’idea, rabbrividisco inconsciamente. Il topo si avvicina a me, permettendomi di accarezzarlo quando mi piego verso di lui per raggiungerlo.  
Quel che accade di seguito, lo seguo come se improvvisamente mi fossi alienata da tutto il contesto. Non sono io a parlare. Non più.  
«Bonnie, tesoro di un topo, ma non la trovi incredibilmente carina quella cagnetta lì? Quella vicina a Caporale».  
Non sono realmente io a parlare, ma il mio mostro: anche lui ha problemi di memoria. Com’è che si chiama, quel batuffolo di barboncino? Ah sì! «Kitty. Non è favolosa? Guardala come annusa il terriccio e come corre leggiadra ed elegantemente. È proprio meravigliosa, Bonnie Prince Charlie. Se fossi un cane, lo farei io! La corteggerei! Che invidia che mi fai!» farfuglio. La mia coscienza si domanda se lo stia facendo veramente o se stia immaginando tutto. Opto, con fiducia e terrificante oscenità, per la seconda. Ma è tutto vero quando il topo segue le mie indicazioni, voltandosi nello stesso punto in cui sto guardando. Abbaia nel modo in cui so innervosirmi e invece sorrido, sapendo – o meglio lo sa il mio sfiga-potere – di dover insistere ancora un po’.  
«Pensa alla cucciolata meravigliosa che ne verrebbe fuori! Kitty è la cagnolina adatta, Bonnie. Forza, vai! Falle vedere tutta la tua virilità» e concludendo, il topo scatta con un ultimo latrato. Do un’ultima occhiata in lontananza e scorgo Caporale molto vicino a Kitty, ma non ci faccio caso quando sento il telefono vibrare nella borsa. Inizio a cercarlo e quando lo trovo, la schermo luminoso mi schiaffa in faccia, nero, nerissimo, il nome di Claudia e un suo messaggio. Sento le orecchie fischiare e il mondo che mi circonda si ovatta rendendomi impossibile disinteressarmi a quel messaggio che aspetta solo di essere aperto. Tuttavia, riesco a leggere solo l’anteprima: “Hey, Nina! Meravigliose novità-” perché se non riesco di mia iniziativa, la voce del Capitano Ernesto che chiama disperatamente il mio nome funziona: “NINA! SIGNORINA NINA! IL SUO CANE! NINAAAA”.  
Salto dalla panchina e cerco il signor Ernesto che con un’espressione terrificata mi indica dove dovrei destare la mia attenzione.  
Quando lo faccio, mi viene meno il respiro e sgrano gli occhi. «BONNIE PRINCE CHARLIE NON È QUESTO CHE-» sbotto, ma mi fermo mentre cammino velocemente verso di lui.  
Il topo ha… Oh Cristo, mi vergogno anche solo a dirvelo. Come dirlo senza… Insomma, quel nanetto di un chihuahua non ha mirato Kitty, come gli era stato indicato dal mio sfiga-potere. E chi, se non il barboncino? Spero per voi che non ve lo stiate domandando perché non ho il coraggio di metterlo nero su bianco. Ci pensa il signor Ernesto a chiarirvi le idee.  
«PRESTO, LO FERMI! NON SI FA. NON SI FA. Caporale, faccia qualcosa. Non sia così _passivo»._  
Eh già.  
Quella rogna di un topo ha puntato il labrador del signor Ernesto. Ovviamente non è all’altezza per riuscire nell’intento, ma Bonnie Prince Charlie dimostra di accontentarsi anche solo di una zampa, che sta bellamente violentando mentre Caporale non dà alcun segno di volersi ribellare. Forse gli sta perfino piacendo. Nego col capo. Se ho desistito dal fermarlo fino a quel momento è solo per… ribrezzo. Ma poi mi faccio coraggio e afferro il topo, iniziando a rimproverarlo e a dispiacermi col signor Ernesto nel medesimo momento. Le signore che ci circondano, invece, se la ridono senza alcun ritegno. Beate loro. Io vorrei sotterrarmi dalla vergogna, perché io so. Io so tutto.  
«Mi dispiace veramente tanto, mi ero distratta un attimo…» guardo Caporale, che come se nulla fosse ha ripreso ad annusare l’erba intorno a noi, e sto per aggiungere che il cane non sembra turbato, ma mi mordo la lingua. Il Signor Ernesto mi lancia un’ultima occhiataccia e lo vedo proprio mentre mi depenna dalla lista di persone che in un futuro prossimo meriteranno il suo saluto. Me ne dispiaccio, ma fino ad un certo punto. Il mio sfiga-potere sembra essere più incarognito per il suo… errore. Sembra, così, che ci sia proprio qualcosa che non va, come un guasto, ma non ho il tempo per dedicarmi seriamente a quel “problema” – se tale può definirsi. Così, dopo la figura di merda e altre innumerevoli scuse, me la squaglio da quel giardino con il topo ancora tra le mani. Non lo mollo, con la paura che possa riprodursi accidentalmente, a causa mia, anche con degli oggetti inanimati, fino a quando non torniamo a casa. La signora Anderson non lo saprà mai. O meglio, quando ne verrà a conoscenza sarò già emigrata nel Burundi.  
Soltanto dopo pranzo, quando la signora rincasa e io vengo liquidata con una banconota da cinquanta euro, mi ricordo del messaggio di Claudia.  
Lo apro col batticuore, senza nemmeno sapere il motivo. Non lo voglio sapere.  
   
 _Claudia scrive:_  
   
 _Hey Nina! Meravigliose novità che mi hanno portata a scriverti! Io e Sebastiano siamo usciti a pranzo insieme (sì, il giorno in cui siamo venuti a portarti il motorino) e tutto sembrava essere andato in porto, grazie a te! Ma poi non c’è stato un seguito._  
 _Fino a ieri! Il nostro primo appuntamento! Mi ha invitato lui, ed è stato meraviglioso. Sicuramente ne seguirà un secondo e… oh, devo tutto questo a te! Per questo ti scrivo. Tu mi avevi spiegato che vuoi essere pagata solo se ciò che fai funziona e non so come tu faccia a fidarti così tanto delle persone! Forse perché poi si sentono riconoscenti nei tuoi confronti per tutto ciò che riesci a fare? Beh, è così che mi sento adesso! Ti devo più dei soldi. Non sai come ci speravo che funzionasse con Seba! Mi piace tanto, e si è dimostrato essere il ragazzo d’oro che ho sempre immaginato fosse!_  
 _Okay, ho scritto tantissimo. Perdonami. Potresti passare in piscina, in questi giorni? Ti scrivo di seguito i miei orari (il lun, mer, ven ci sono la mattina. Mar e Gio invece mi trovi il pomeriggio), dimmi quando puoi così ci organizziamo._  
 _Un bacione,_  
 _Claudia._  
   
Mi scopro enormemente delusa, dopo la lettura. Ma il mio orgoglio ferito, questo, non lo ammetterà mai mentre lo sfiga-potere cancella lo sbaglio increscioso accaduto con Bonnie Prince Charlie e Caporale, festeggiando il suo trionfo con Claudia e Sebastiano.


	10. Ci sono anch'io

**IX  
Ci sono anch’io**

   
 _Io di risposte non ne ho, mai avute mai ne avrò. Di domande, ne ho quante ne vuoi._  
Sì, cito Max perché oggi mi sono svegliata con questa canzone. E non perché in pomeriggio andrò in piscina, dove so che lavora Sebastiano.  
Una tra le mille domande che ho in testa oggi è strettamente influenzata dalla nottata trascorsa a guardare altri episodi di The Walking Dead. Ma la figlia di Rick sarà veramente sua, oppure no? Una risposta plausibile, comunque, è che le corna quell'uomo le ha, e pure belle lunghe. Se esiste un paradiso degli zombie, la moglie e il migliore amico sicuramente staranno continuando a darci dentro. Alla faccia sua.  
E, poi, altra domanda: Daryl è gay? Un'altra possibile risposta: pure che non lo fosse è senz'altro super cotto di Rick. L'unica poraccia mi sembra Carol, a questo punto, che ha crushato per uno che di vagine proprio non ne vuol sapere!  
Dopo questo momento nerd in cui sicuramente avrò perso la vostra attenzione, vi informo su qualcosa di ancor meno importante: ovvero delle ore che passo a girovagare per diversi tag su tumblr.  
Passo dallo stato di rebloggare gattini a pancia all'aria a condividere cazzi che si infilano in posti che non volete veramente sapere, con una disinvoltura da far impallidire perfino Rocco Siffredi e la sua ciurma di pornodivi; questo fino a quando non arriva l’ora di pranzo, in cui finisco per cucinare un primo piatto (vado piuttosto forte in cucina, quando riesco a non appiccare un incendio) perché mia madre e mio padre sono troppo svogliati e preferirebbero digiunare, piuttosto che mettersi davanti ai fornelli. Io non so nemmeno cosa significhi “digiunare”, è un vocabolo che ho esiliato tempo fa dal mio dizionario mentale. Il pranzo, la cena, la colazione e la merendina delle quattro sono pasti fondamentali e imprescindibili, come il _tea_ delle cinque per gli inglesi (che esempio del cazzo, ma ci siamo intesi).  
Oggi sono un po’ _sclerata._ Lo avete notato, vero? I motivi non me li voglio spiegare. Quindi non li spiegherò nemmeno a voi lettori. Però mi sento ispirata. Ispirata a dire un sacco di stronzate. Che non è un cattivo affare, considerato che ho un appuntamento con Claudia nel luogo in cui è probabile che finisca per incrociare conoscenze nate proprio da una marea delle mie stronzate. No, non sto pensando a chi pensate voi. Gne.  
Quando dopo pranzo inizio a prepararmi, scelgo di fretta un jeans e una felpa. Non fa freddissimo, ma in motorino il vento è sempre portatore di malanni.  
Esco di casa con il tempo dalla mia parte. Non sarò in anticipo ma nemmeno in ritardo.  
Mi squilla il telefono. Non saranno nemmeno i secondi che spreco per cercarlo nella borsa, ferma sulla rampa delle scale, che mi faranno arrivare in ritardo.  
Guardo il nome che illumina lo schermo e un sorriso mi si dipinge sul viso. Non sarà nemmeno il mio principe azzurro a farmi fare tardi.  
Tommaso. Vi ho parlato di lui? Ah no? Beh, allora facciamo la sua conoscenza.  
«Amore mio, ciao» lo saluto con la vocina tipicamente da scema che le mie corde simulano ogni volta che mi ritrovo a parlare con lui. Dall’altro capo del telefono sento la tipica risata che riesco a provocargli con suddetta vocina (molto simile a quella di Dory de “Alla ricerca di Nemo”, presente?) e la giornata diventa bellissima.  
Nessun uomo è mai riuscito a farmi sentire così. Solo lui. «Ziaaaaaaaaa Nina!». Ho detto uomo? Era per depistarvi, suvvia.  
Sì. Ho un nipotino. «Fagiolino, come stai?» dico con un sorriso stampato in bella mostra sul viso mentre torno a scendere le scale. Si chiama Tommaso e ha cinque anni. Sì, fagiolino sembra un po’ inappropriato, ma lo chiamo così da quando, a sole tre settimane di gestazione, abbiamo scoperto della sua esistenza. È il mio primo nipote, quindi tutto mi è concesso. Così come a lui: sì, possiede già un cellulare. Col quale chiama soltanto la sua zia preferita. Come quale?! Me, ovviamente.  
«Bene, zia! Senti papà voleva chiederti…» esita, mentre io sorrido aprendo il portone dell’ingresso del palazzo in cui abito da quando ne ho memoria. Sorrido perché ogni volta che è Tommaso a volermi chiedere qualcosa, mio nipote incolpa il padre. Come se sapere che è mio fratello a desiderare una determinata cosa possa farmi capire che la sua non è una richiesta, ma un obbligo. «Quando mi porti al cinema. Sono uscite le _tattarughe_ ninjaaaaaa!». E dopo questa affermazione nulla può ostacolarmi dall’accontentare il mio fagiolino. E non per chissà quale motivo, ma io ho sempre amato le tartarughe ninja, così come mio fratello, quindi la consapevolezza che l’amore è stato tramandato mi inorgoglisce.  
Penso che oggi sia Giovedì e che se non fosse che il piccoletto ha la scuola, andremmo anche la sera stessa. Ma devo essere una zia diligente, altrimenti che esempio posso dargli? Annullo l’idea che andare a disagiare assieme a lui, al cinema, a vedere un film di tartarughe parlanti con nomi di famosi artisti non fa di me una zia di poco valore, e pondero mugugnando un “mh”, mentre scendo le altre scale per raggiungere il garage.  
«Vogliamo fare domenica pomeriggio, Tommy? Così la mamma e il papà hanno il pomeriggio libero e noi possiamo fare quel che vogliamo! Che dici?»  
In risposta ricevo un urlo «sìììììììììììììììììììììììììì» affermativo. Ho raggiunto il motorino e riesco solo a informarmi se le giornate a scuola (è il suo ultimo anno alla scuola materna, il prossimo andrà alle elementari) stanno andando bene e Tommaso mi conferma che la detesta, rendendomi consapevole che su quel versante ha proprio preso dal ceppo genetico sbagliato. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e lo induco a portare pazienza e a fare il bravo perché ogni merito a scuola porta con sé una vittoria (ergo un regalo) e questo riesce sempre a convincerlo.  
Riattacco velocemente dicendogli che ci vedremo prima di Domenica, ma che per qualsiasi contrattempo deve  ritenersi impegnato con me per quel giorno. E, sì, è per questo che lo considero il mio principe. Con lui mi concedo il lusso degli appuntamenti.  
Salgo sul motorino e ho il sorriso stampato in faccia per tutto il tragitto. Ci impiego meno di nulla ad arrivare allo sporting club in cui ho appuntamento con Claudia. Siamo rimaste che ci incontreremo al bar e infatti è lì che mi faccio trovare. Seduta su uno sgabello con il casco allacciato a un gomito, assieme alla borsa e un succo di frutta che trangugio con la cannuccia, che la stessa signora dell’ultima volta mi ha gentilmente offerto con un sorriso cordiale.  
«Sei la ragazza del bernoccolo, vero?» mi dice dopo un po’, mentre son lì che aspetto. La guardo accigliata e «così sono diventata famosa…» affermo sarcastica. La signora che pulisce il bancone con una pezzetta umida mi sorride e «non tutti si tuffano in piscina andando a sbattere contro il raccoglitore di ferro» continua lei, mentre sciacqua la stessa umida pezza sotto il getto dell’acqua. Sibilo un “touché” che la fa sghignazzare ancora di più e finisco di bere il mio succo, voltandomi distrattamente verso la vetrata che affaccia direttamente sulla piscina. Di fronte a me ho l’inquietante soppalco dei trampolini di diverse altezze. Non è concesso a chiunque salirci, ma immagino che ci siano degli orari prestabiliti in cui i professionisti si allenano nei tuffi. Mi vengono in mente diversi episodi in cui, davanti alla tv, mi sono ritrovata completamente in trance a guardare tuffatori e tuffatrice professionisti lanciarsi con destrezza (e coraggio) da quelle altezze, in modi che per quanto mi riguarda non sono neanche lontanamente immaginabili.  
Tuttavia, se non odiassi così tanto l’acqua, forse un’opportunità ai tuffi gliela darei. Rabbrividisco prepotentemente quando concepisco l’azzardo dei miei stessi pensieri. Nego col capo e solo in quel momento realizzo di aver seguito con lo sguardo la figura di Sebastiano. Sobbalzo sul posto, quasi finendo per cadere dallo sgabello, e ringrazio il cielo che l’uomo in questione non mi abbia notato. Lo ritrovo come la prima volta: in costume, con i piedi scalzi e a petto nudo mentre osserva attento chi sta eseguendo le sue indicazioni in acqua.  
Di profilo, noto quanta di quella dolcezza si perda nella raffinatezza dei suoi tratti. Anche se quest’ultimi, diversamente da come lo ricordavo, forse sono più distinti per l’assenza di quell’accenno di barba che deve essersi tagliato via. Il mento, con la fossetta nel mezzo, sembra più pronunciato, sotto quella bocca carnosa sempre disponibile a un caldo sorriso. I capelli spettinati, lasciati al caso, un po’ umidi e fradici, come se fosse uscito almeno da una decina di minuti dall’acqua, gli ricadono a ciocche sulle guance in delle piccole onde che nascondono le orecchie. Vedo a stento il suo sguardo, ma dei suoi occhi verdi, cristallini, splendenti e gioviali non ci si scorda facilmente. Ed è come se mi guardassero. Sempre. Anche da lì.  
Un tuffo al cuore è la reazione nel vederlo tuffarsi in piscina, subito dopo avermi dato le spalle: osservo i muscoli della schiena, che mostra alla vetrata per lanciarsi in acqua, contratti e vistosi fino alle fossette di venere che, seguite da gambe e piedi, sono le ultime cose che vedo di lui.  
E non lo vedo più. Mi rattristo e mi volto verso la signora che mi volge lo sguardo per un secondo, sorridendomi bonaria come se sapesse chissà che cosa. Forse ha notato il modo in cui… che cosa? No.  
«Nina, eccoti! Scusa il ritardo» per fortuna Claudia mi tira via dal flusso di pensieri che presto o tardi avrebbero potuto travolgermi in un circolo vizioso di ragionamenti a cui non voglio assolutamente prestare attenzione.  
«Non c’è problema, figurati. Ho preso un succo nell’attesa.» la informo come se le importasse. Claudia annuisce, mentre guarda verso la signora dietro il bancone e le ordina una coca zero. Mi ritrovo inebetita a fissare Claudia nei suoi movimenti aggraziati e quando lei si siede accanto a me con la sua lattina, osservandomi, faccio la figura dell’idiota che scuotendosi si ridesta dal momento contemplativo.  
«Grazie Nina» mi dice con voce calda e una riconoscenza che, come sempre, mi scuote dentro una reazione a cui ancora non ho dato un nome.  
In realtà, mi piace ciò che faccio. O meglio, mi piace come mi fa sentire riuscire in ciò che faccio. Claudia, nella sua solarità acqua e sapone, mi guarda con due occhioni in grado quasi di incantarmi. Sbatte le sue grandi ciglia e ammicca un sorriso sognante. «Se non fosse per te, io con Sebastiano non sarei nemmeno riuscita ad andare oltre al fatto che fossimo semplici colleghi!» inizia, ma la interrompo.  
«Non hai bisogno di ringraziarmi, Claudia. Io faccio quel che posso, ma tu sei una ragazza meravigliosa ed era solo questione di una spintarella. Presto o tardi Sebastiano se ne sarebbe reso conto da solo, ne sono certa! Insomma, credi nel destino?». Claudia annuisce veemente e mi sorride, mentre la sento sospirare. È cotta a puntino. Sono felice di averle concesso questa opportunità. E per quanto lo si possa credere un comportamento falso, il mio, non le sto assolutamente mentendo. «Quando è scritto che due persone debbano trovarsi, il mio aiuto è solo una parte del minuscolo piano del Destino. Perciò, suvvia, è stato un grandissimo piacere».  
«Anche il trauma cranico e il tuffo in piscina?»  
Annaspo. Rido istericamente e mi gratto il capo, mandandomi dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli. «A proposito, come stai?»  
«Molto meglio» ed è vero. Anche il livido è quasi sparito. «I primi giorni ho avuto un terribile mal di testa, ma poi è tornato tutto alla normalità! Sono cose che succedono e io sono una persona molto distratta: figurati che da bimba ero così ammaliata dallo scrosciare delle onde sul bagnasciuga che sono finita col fare le capriole affogando in esse!» tiro fuori senza il minimo segno di vergogna. Sono cose che capitano, come la risata spigliata di Claudia che nasconde con una mano.  
Non mi rendo conto che tenta di riprendersi dalle risa, perché una voce alle nostre spalle raccoglie l’attenzione di entrambe: «We bambulé, buongiorno!». Mi volto, incuriosita dal dialetto napoletano, inconfondibile, che ci raggiunge, e mi ritrovo gli occhi più grandi e scuri che abbia mai visto in vita mia. Li osservo di sfuggita, perché la ragazza si affretta a stampare due baci calorosi sulle guance di Claudia. Le due si guardano e si sorridono scambiandosi i convenevoli, facendomi sentire un po’ in imbarazzo. Soltanto in un secondo momento, la ragazza, che presumo provenga dalla Campania, si volta a guardarmi. Mi fissa, in realtà, mettendomi in soggezione. Parecchio in soggezione. Soltanto qualche secondo dopo, mi sorride e mi avanza una mano per presentarsi.  
Si chiama Fabiana. E lavora al bar insieme alla signora gentile che conosco pur non sapendo il suo nome. È proprio lei a rendermelo noto, pochi attimi dopo, quando ci saluta: «Famm a ghì primm ca Ada m’ sbatt for». E se non avete trovato il nome, è comprensibilissimo, ve lo ripeto: Ada.  
Claudia mi passa la busta con i soldi subito dopo, aggiungendo: «la mia pausa è finita, ti ringrazio davvero di cuore per tutto, Nina». Prendo la busta senza fare complimenti – le prime volte era parecchio imbarazzante -: con la disperazione di essere una disoccupata con diversi lavoretti, alla fine, ci ho fatto la mano. E anche se è triste l’idea di un Cupido a pagamento, beh, ormai la gente si fa pagare per qualsiasi cosa. Non ho un contratto a tempo indeterminato e questa è la mia soluzione. Tutte scuse per campare senza sensi di colpa, probabilmente. E prima o poi mi ritroverò a doverli affrontare uno ad uno: ma quel giorno non è oggi.  
«In bocca al lupo, Claudia! Spero che con Sebastiano vada tutto a gonfie vele!» le auguro, strappandole un altro sorriso dei suoi, dolcissimi.  
Se avessi saputo che nominare quel nome avrebbe potuto farlo apparire come per magia lì, a pochi passi da noi, mi sarei senz’altro fatta un pacchetto di affari miei, con la bocca più che cucita. Claudia lo investe quando si volta per tornare negli spogliatoi e si abbracciano involontariamente. Ridacchiano un po’ e si scambiando mezze frasi e mezzi sorrisi in una lingua che non conosco (quella dell'amore, cosa pensate). Poi Sebastiano guarda oltre le spalle di Claudia e vede me, che nel frattempo non ho avuto la prontezza di scappare via, scoprire la formula segreta per rendermi invisibile o, semplicemente, far finta di non spiarli come un ebete. Sobbalzo sul posto e scendo dallo sgabello dando loro le spalle, mentre cerco in borsa il portafogli.  
Prego tutti i santi e le madonne che Sebastiano non si senta costretto a venire da me e che, invece, se ne sia andato assieme a Claudia, quando trovo i cinque euro per pagare il succo di frutta. Mi ritrovo a saltare su me stessa, rabbrividire e arrendermi alla tensione quando una mano si posa su una mia spalla e «Nina» la sua voce mi incoraggia a voltarmi.  
«Sebastiano» mi fingo sorpresa, accennando a un sorriso. La prima cosa che fanno i suoi occhi è guardarmi la fronte, laddove un tempo c’erano i chiari segni evidenti di un bernoccolo. «Stai bene?» mi domanda, fissandomi poi dritto negli occhi.  
Maledetto.  
Annuisco: «Direi di sì. Sì. Sì. Assolutamente sì» Dio, Nina, smettila di dire sì. Sebastiano sorride sollevato e io maledico nuovamente tutti i santi – scusandomi con loro per averli nominati in vano – perché un’altra volta quel sorriso è capace di cogliermi di sorpresa. Dio, se è bello questo ragazzo.  
«Senti, Nina» indietreggia, con l’aria improvvisamente di chi è indeciso e dubbioso sul da farsi. Anzi, no, sembra proprio in imbarazzo. Mi acciglio. «L’ho detto anche a Claudia, prima, ma io devo dirti una cosa…»  
Sgrano gli occhi quel tanto per rendergli nota la sorpresa. Dentro di me, invece, entro letteralmente nel panico. Sudo freddo e non perché davanti a me ho un adone che non mi è per nulla indifferente, bensì perché le parole che ha detto hanno avuto su di me questa capacità.  
Non so perché ma il nome della persona che mi ha appena pagato "il lavoretto", accostato all’espressione “devo dirti una cosa” mi fanno uno strano effetto. O meglio, lo so il perché e so pure che strano effetto sto vivendo al momento: me la sto per fare nelle mutande al solo pensiero che Sebastiano possa sapere tutto. Tutto.  
Forse Claudia, in un sprazzo di onestà, gli ha raccontato tutto. Ecco, può averlo fatto. Nessuno glielo proibisce e mai prima di allora per me è stato un problema. Ma adesso lo è. Il pensiero che Sebastiano possa essere sconcertato da ciò che ho fatto a sua insaputa, l’idea che possa aver smascherato la mia spontaneità che tanto gli è piaciuta, mi fa star male. Malissimo.  
E perché?  
«Cosa?» domando, fingendo di cadere dalle nuvole. Sebastiano si tira indietro una ciocca di capelli, districandoli tra le dita, e si lecca le labbra con un passaggio veloce della lingua. È il mio inferno. Atrocemente bello, ma dannosamente caustico. Dillo, Seba. Dillo. Annientami. Dimmi che faccio schifo. Che non sono la persona che credevi io fossi.  
Dillo anche se non sono pronta, perché so di meritarlo.  
«Senti, Nina, mi dispiace un sacco per quello che ti ho fatto!»  
Sospiro, come se avessi sentito tutt’altro discorso. Poi apro gli occhi, che credo di aver chiuso quando Sebastiano ha iniziato a parlare, e lo guardo allibita. COSA?  
«Ma sì, dai, non fare la finta ingenua. Claudia! Cazzo, Claudia ti piaceva tanto e io… io sono uno stronzo».  
Mi si scioglie il cuore. Non so se sono una masochista ma una parte di me avrebbe preferito che Sebastiano avesse scoperto tutto, in quel momento, piuttosto che sentirmi delle scuse che non mi merito. Accenno un sorriso e mi gratto goffamente il capo. «No, Seba, frena… credo di non capire…» non è vero, ma nuovamente mi ritrovo a recitare la parte: Nina, la sfigata lesbica a cui le è appena stata rubata da sotto il naso la cotta del mese.  
«Claudia ed io siamo usciti insieme e… credo sia nato qualcosa tra noi. Ecco. E mi dispiace perché mi sembra di averti fatto un torto» ammette mogio.  
Ahia, bella botta. Per la Nina lesbica, ovviamente.  
Faccio spallucce. Cavolo, dovrei essere più convincente. «Ma no, Seba… no» esclamo, permettendomi di avanzargli una pacca sull’avambraccio nudo. «Nessun torto, sono cose che capitano. E non me la prenderei mai con qualcuno per una cosa del genere, figuriamoci con te».  
Ma che cazzo sto dicendo?  
Sembra funzionare, perché Sebastiano mi sorride. Sembra un cucciolo che ha appena commesso una marachella e vuole a tutti i costi essere perdonato. «Sicura?» mi chiede.  
Sorrido in modo più convincente e poi dico qualcosa che proprio non riesco a impedire alla mia bocca di dire: «Vuoi sapere il mio motto qual è?». Sebastiano mi risponde con un cipiglio e tace, attendendo che io continui: «Chi cerca una lella, trova un tesoro… ma prima un sacco di etero!»  
La sua risata in risposta è il suono più bello che conservo di lui, consapevole e un po’ afflitta che le nostre strade non avranno altri incroci.  
   
Lo osservo sparire negli spogliatoi e poi comparire nuovamente a bordo piscina, dove c’è anche Claudia. Faccio un sospiro, raccolgo le mie cose e pago. La signora Ada mi saluta con un sorriso, ma stavolta è distratta. Fabiana, infatti, assieme a lei dietro al bancone, continua a lamentarsi della mancanza di una terza persona che alterni con lei i turni di lavoro.  
Me ne torno a casa senza sapere che in futuro quell’ultima informazione mi sarà senz’altro utile.


	11. Gaio

**X  
Gaio**

   
   
   
Gaio è un nome insolito. Mi sono chiesta spesso, le prime volte, se i genitori di chi decide di chiamare il proprio figlio in questo modo ci abbia seriamente pensato alle conseguenze che avrebbero potuto scatenare sul proprio figlio. Insomma, i rischi sono notevoli: chiami tuo figlio con un nome che sprizza solarità da tutti i pori e poi ti vien fuori un Emo, depresso e incazzato col mondo. Con che coraggio, poi, lo chiami a gran voce, in pubblico, “Gaioooo, Gaiooooo”. Dai. Ho ragione, o no?  
Ciò nonostante, Gaio, un ragazzetto di diciassette anni, lo è di nome e di fatto. Nel senso che non è che si fa di qualcosa per essere solare e spensierato, lo è di norma. Eccetto quando deve aver a che fare con la matematica. Perciò, quando è con la sottoscritta, ovvero colei che gli dà ripetizioni, Gaio non è mai tanto gaio, per lo più è gaiamente disperato.  
Oh sì, ci vado a nozze con i giochi di parole.  
Gaio frequenta il quarto anno di un liceo scientifico. Mi sono domandata spesso cosa gli abbia detto il cervello quando ha scelto questa strada, ma ho spesso di farmele quando ho conosciuto i suoi genitori e ho capito che tale decisione non è partita dalla sua testolina.  
Gaio non è negato in matematica e non è nemmeno stupido. Nelle altre materie ha una media dell’otto e anche se i suoi genitori vorrebbero di più, decisamente non sono delusi. Se non fosse per matematica.  
È il dramma di ogni studente, ma non lo è mai stato per me. Quando mi chiedono, ancora oggi, quale fosse la materia che più mi piaceva quando frequentavo la scuola, rispondo sempre aspettandomi la medesima reazione. «Adoravo matematica» e via con le risate a non finire, perché credono fermamente che li stia prendendo per il culo.  
In realtà sono serissima. A scuola andavo uno schifo in quasi tutte le materie, perfino educazione fisica e religione, ma non in letteratura italiana e matematica. Amavo la matematica incondizionatamente, fin dalle elementari. Mi ricordo ancora quando col mio passo da paperotto entravo nella macchina di papà, all’uscita della scuola, e iniziavo a ripetere le tabelline, con l’espressione tronfia di mio padre che ridacchiava orgoglioso. Per italiano e la letteratura, invece, il processo è stato più lento e graduale. Quando ho perso le strade logiche e numeriche alle medie, non riuscendo a risaltare in quella materia che amavo studiare (a causa di una professoressa incompetente che non sapeva insegnarla), mi sono avvicinata alle parole. Le ho ascoltate, restando semplicemente spettatrice diffidente. Al liceo, però, ho avuto l’imprinting. Ritrovando anche l’amore per la matematica, ho avuto la fortuna di avere il miglior professore di lingua italiana. Un sadico pazzesco che amava torturarci, certo, ma mai quanto spiegare il suo folle amore per l’arte letteraria. Con Dante, sono capitombolata in un tunnel senza uscita. Amavo stare ad ascoltare ogni sua lezione, perché ognuna di essa aveva quell’aneddoto che soltanto lui sembrava conoscere e che ci spifferava con un’ironia che ti ammaliava quel tanto da renderti impossibile scordare quella lezione. Così, poi, tra numeri e parole, in un assurdo paradosso, sono andata avanti fino alla maturità. Non parlatemi di Storia, Geografia e quant’altro perché ammetto la mia ignoranza a gran voce: per me son sempre esistite soltanto queste due materie. E grazie ad esse, ho campato di rendita. Perché non si può mica bocciare una con un 9 in matematica e in italiano, soltanto per un misero 2 in Latino e Fisica (nelle altre, infatti, riuscivo sempre ad ottenere la sufficienza! AH!).  
Ma torniamo a Gaio.  
«No, non è il risultato corretto perché hai commesso di nuovo lo stesso errore! Ti perdi col nulla, mannaggia alla miseria!» gli passo nuovamente il quaderno in cui ha svolto l’esercizio e con il sopracciglio inarcato verso l’alto lo guardo in viso. Gaio, quel giorno, sfugge al mio sguardo. Probabilmente è per il labbro spaccato che non vuole farmi notare, ma che ho visto non appena sono entrata nella sua camera.  
«Non te l’ho corretto, devi imparare da solo a ricercare i tuoi errori. La tua è stata una dimenticanza, secondo te qual è?»  
Gaio sbuffa, mentre col gomito si appoggia alla scrivania e col palmo accoglie il suo mento imbronciato. Lo osservo mentre con gli occhi di un verde bottiglia, che per molto tempo ho confuso con un marrone, cerca tra i vari numeri e segni.  
Gaio, oltre al nome, ha una bellezza particolare. Tutta sua. È uno di quei tipi bianco o nero. Non è la vaghezza del grigio che piaciucchia un po’ a tutti. Gaio o piace oppure no. A me, ad esempio, è piaciuto fin da subito. Tra una decina di anni spezzerà un sacco di quei cuori che opteranno per il bianco piuttosto che per il nero. Lo dico per quel naso alla greca che possiede, la cui radice alta rende naso e fronte una cosa soltanto e per quegli occhi tagliati come fossero di un gatto. È minuto, certo, e ha una voce ancora poco matura ma è nel fiore degli anni, prima o poi sboccerà diventando un uomo.  
«Ah, okay…» farfuglia. «L’ho trovato».  
Gaio non dice mai le parolacce, per questo ogni tanto la mia mente si ritrova a tradurre ciò che dice nel suo modo pacato – seppur seccato – e gentile. Quelle parole arrivano alle mie orecchie in questo modo: «Che palle, per un fottuto segno ho sbagliato tutto il cazzo di svolgimento!».  
Allungo il collo per controllare se effettivamente abbia capito il suo errore e mi compiaccio quando lo osservo correggere un segno maggiore con uno minore.  
«Esatto, quando vuoi trasformare tutta la disequazione negativa in positivo, non bisogna cambiare soltanto i segni dei numeri. Quindi, se la disequazione era -5x2 -3x > -2, diventa 5x2 +3x < 2» gli indico.  
Gaio annuisce e riprende l’esercizio da quel punto.  
Lo osservo e non posso più ignorare quel labbro spaccato nel mezzo. Gaio non è un bugiardo, ma su quel determinato argomento non mi ha mai detto sempre tutta la verità. Sono piuttosto convinta (anche perché conosco la scuola, le persone e le circostanze) che si tratta di un caso di bullismo. D'altronde, Gaio è proprio il tipo ideale da prendere di mira.  
«Questa volta se ti chiedo cosa ti è successo al labbro, cosa ti inventi?» gli domando. Gaio continua a scrivere fingendo di non avermi sentito, ma quando conclude l'esercizio non sa che pesci prendere e mi guarda afflitto. Si morderebbe un labbro se solo non gli provocasse tanto dolore. Gli scompiglio velocemente i capelli con fare materno. Gli voglio un gran bene, ormai, e vorrei davvero non dovesse passare tutto ciò che la scuola gli sta riservando.  
Seguo Gaio dall'inizio dell'anno. Ai genitori ho spesso detto che il ragazzo non ha bisogno di me, perché è il migliore tra i ragazzi che seguo. La matematica la capisce, si perde con poco, ma è abbastanza sveglio da potercela fare in completa autonomia. Loro non hanno sentito ragioni. Non si accontentano della sufficienza, loro vogliono il massimo. Per questo motivo sono passata da quella che dà ripetizioni al figlio, alla persona più vicina ad essere una sua amica.  
«Lo sai che posso parlargli, vero?» dico in un sussurro. Lo vedo rabbrividire.  
Gaio sgrana gli occhi e nei miei legge il nome della persona a cui sto pensando. Perché anche se lui con me non si confida mai del tutto, ormai ho capito. Ve l'ho detto, sono brava con la matematica: so quanto fa 2+2. Eh.  
«No, no... Ti prego. Non è niente, scherz- era uno scherzo e io-»  
Federico è il nome del suo carnefice. E lo odierei se non conoscessi anche lui da due anni, ormai. Perché sì, faccio ripetizioni anche a lui, che è di un anno più grande di Gaio. Frequentano lo stesso liceo, lo stesso che ho frequentato io; è per questo che riesco a seguire alcuni ragazzi, dando loro ripetizioni.  
Federico però è una capra in matematica, il peggiore che abbia mai seguito, e ha bisogno di me per superare la maturità. Ma dicevo: non posso odiarlo visto che lo conosco. Federico non è un bullo per noia. Forse nessuno lo è veramente, o forse sono io troppo buona. Io, i suoi motivi, l'ho inquadrati il secondo giorno di ripetizioni. Non è una giustificazione, solo una triste realtà: l'essere umano è psicologicamente predisposto a far del male a chi dimostra di avere le sue stesse debolezze. Per coprirle, mascherarle e sperare di distruggerle. Quelle dell’altro, perché è più facile. Perché è più semplice farlo sperando che basti per demolire anche le proprie. Ma non funziona, anzi, si finisce soltanto per annientare l’anima delle vittime prese di mira, in questo caso quella di Gaio, che si dimostra essere il più paziente degli esseri umani al mondo.  
Gaio è questo per Federico. Il prossimo suo simile da distruggere per demolire le proprie debolezze. Vorrei poter essere in grado di fare qualcosa, ma in questi casi – in queste situazioni – ho veramente paura di trasformarmi in un elefante circondato da cristalli di vetro. E l’ultima cosa che vorrei fare è distruggere la vita di questi due ragazzi. Ma anche non fare nulla, non è una soluzione accettabile.  
«Lo so che se intervenissi farei peggio. Ci sono passata per queste situazioni di merda, però, cavolo, Gaio! Tu soccombi e basta! Perché non ti ribelli? Non sarai mica un masochista?».  
Gaio mi concede uno dei suoi sorrisi. Quando lo fa mi è impossibile restare indifferente (anche se sono arrabbiata) perché è tenerissimo, così mi ritrovo a sorridere anch’io.  
«Ieri ho provato a seguire il tuo consiglio e ho cercato di evitarlo. Se lui era nella parte nord della scuola, io mi trovavo sicuramente a sud. Per andare in bagno ho aspettato sempre la fine dell’ora e sono andato in bagno quando era sempre pieno di persone. A ricreazione sono rimasto in classe, ho mandato un compagno a prendere qualcosa al bar…» trascina le parole timidamente, giocando con i capelli biondo cenere piuttosto lunghi che gli ricadono sulle guance. Gaio non parla mai così tanto, ma si vede che ci tiene a farmi sapere che c’ha provato. Ma infatti il problema non è lui. È Federico. E scappare da lui non dovrebbe essere nemmeno un’opzione da prendere in considerazione, ma a mali estremi… estremi fottutissimi rimedi, no?  
«Ma?» domando quando la sua pausa si fa catartica fino all’inverosimile. Deve esserci per forza qualcosa che è andato storto, altrimenti quel labbro spaccato non avrebbe senso.  
«Nonostante abbia fatto come mi hai detto e lo abbia evitato come la morte, mi è venuto a cercare in classe!»  
 _Cazzo!_ Stringo i denti. Federico e la sua ossessione. Chiudo le mani a pugni e le nascondo sotto il tavolo. «Basta, ora ci penso io. Tu continua con questo piano, io proverò a parlarci» affermo irata come mai prima di allora.  
«Lo incentiverai soltanto di più…»  
Nego col capo. Piuttosto convinta. Gaio non sa cosa sono capace di fare. Voi, sì. «Ho un piano».  
Gaio fa spallucce e torna a guardare il suo quaderno di matematica. Ha gli occhi tristi, spaventati. Non si fida di me.  
«Fidati di me» gli dico, agguantandogli una mano e stringendogliela con forza. Un candido «Va bene» mi sprona ancora di più a mettermi in mezzo e risolvere la situazione.  
Com’era quel detto? Non importa il mezzo ma arrivare alla fine? Insomma, questo è il succo.   
Ho un piano. Voi, immaginatelo.


	12. Nord Sud Ovest Est

XI  
Nord sud ovest est

   
Quella sera stessa nonostante sia tornata a casa con un eccesso di entusiasmo, ho subito realizzato che ci sarebbe voluta il fine settimana prima di poter vedere Federico e poter attuare il mio favoloso piano. Così, benché per tutta la notte non faccia altro che pensare a Gaio e al suo angosciante problema, il mattino seguente mi ritrovo immersa nella routine di tutti i giorni.  
Al mattino porto Bonnie Prince Charlie a passeggio per Roma 70, ben lontano dal giardino privato – perché non sono ancora pronta ad affrontare il signor Ernesto.  
Dopo il pranzo chiedo alla signora Anderson se abbia chiesto ad altre persone di sua conoscenza se avessero bisogno di una dog sitter, ma come sempre quando mi faccio coraggio, la vedo negare, menefreghista  - ‘sta stronza - e avanzarmi i soldi che mi deve per la giornata.  
Vado via amareggiata. Quando ho preso la decisione di occupare il mio tempo a fare la dog sitter, non nego di aver immaginato tutt’altro destino. Seguire un cane, uno soltanto, quando la signora Anderson ha bisogno (quindi in attesa di una sua chiamata, che di solito è la mattina) per cinquanta euro (che non sono pochi, okay), per me è una perdita di tempo. Dieci euro li spendo soltanto per il pranzo e la benzina. Quaranta euro non sono uno stipendio da acquolina in bocca. Però voglio bene a Bonnie Prince Charlie quasi come fosse mio, e quindi non posso proprio abbandonarlo. Spero, però, di trovare qualche altro padrone che mi affidi la propria bestiola, altrimenti prima o poi mi ritroverò a non ricavarci nulla di buono. Soltanto le lamentele di mio padre, al massimo. E quelle non sono buone affatto.  
Torno a casa solo per cambiarmi. Ho intenzione di andare a trovare mio nipote e di svagarmi un po’ con lui. Magari con quei 40 euro gli faccio un regalo. Mi piace viziarlo. Anche se poi cago il cazzo a chiunque altro osi farlo.  
Tommaso è figlio unico e fin dalla sua venuta al mondo, un sacco di persone lo hanno atteso crogiolandosi nell’idea di regalargli l’amore per questo mondo e per tutto l’universo. Ha quattro nonni, più due acquisiti (i rispettivi compagni dei nonni materni che sono divorziati), ha una sola zia, io, ma tanti zii acquisiti (i figli dei rispettivi compagni dei nonni materni). Un padre e una madre che lo amano anche troppo e che soltanto ora stanno gestendo in maniera sana il loro amore. E una cagnolina, una sorella per lui, che lo difende da qualsiasi pericolo.  
Mentre sono in strada col motorino, mi ritrovo a sorridere come una scema, al ricordo di Tommy e Kahlo (la bastardina per metà spinone) carponi sul pavimento, dinnanzi alla porta della cucina, a elemosinare del cibo con la stessa espressione (da cucciolo paraculo) in viso.  
Quando arrivo sull’Aventino e parcheggio davanti alla scuola materna di Tommy, chiamo mio fratello per avvertirlo che prenderò io suo figlio e che ci penserò fino al tardo pomeriggio. Non so perché ma ogni volta che accade questa cosa, mio fratello è come se lo sapesse già. Il nostro legame è particolare. Spesso e volentieri condividiamo una stanza senza nemmeno parlarci. La differenza di età fra noi non è mai stata un problema, ma ci ha fatto vivere le nostre – simili – esperienze in modi e tempi diversi. Ciò nonostante, condividendo una camera da letto in due, è come se fossimo cresciuti in simbiosi. Compiamo spesso le medesime azioni, gli stessi gesti, facciamo gli stessi pensieri e, forse, anche per questo che le nostre chiacchierate per lo più sono state silenziose. Non abbiamo bisogno di parlare, io e lui. Al telefono mi dice che già se lo immaginava e che chiamerà lui la compagna per notificarglielo. Così, davanti al cancello della scuola, attendo che si facciano le tre per l’uscita di mio nipote. È bello andare a prenderlo a scuola, perché questa è di fronte al giardino degli aranci. Il mio posto preferito al mondo.  
Difatti, trascorro quell’ora e mezza che manca prima della fine della giornata scolastica di Tommy distesa sul prato a leggere e ad ascoltare un po’ di musica dal mio mp3.  
Mi piace osservare le persone. Da piccola invece di fare il gioco del contare gli stessi tipi di macchina che sfrecciavano davanti ai miei occhi, passavo ore e ore a stabilire che tipo di nome potessero avere le persone in base a ciò che mi ispirava il volto. Il fatto che non ci prendessi mai, però, non importava granché.  
Con le cuffiette nelle orecchie, in quel momento, invece, ho trascorso il tempo dando una colonna sonora ai momenti e ai movimenti delle persone che mi circondano. È piuttosto divertente: una canzone lenta per i due piccioncini distesi alla mia destra che si sussurrano chissà quali parole d’amore, e una con un ritmo più cadenzato per il gruppetto di turisti che animati dal meraviglioso spettacolo di una Roma panoramica posta alle loro spalle tentano di fare delle foto bizzarre e divertenti.  
Alle tre meno dieci torno serena davanti al cancello della scuola materna di mio nipote. Non vedo l’ora di vederlo, perché ogni volta quel ragazzino è capace di farmi battere il cuore con una frenesia che nemmeno di fronte al mio primo amore mi è capitato di provare.  
I nipoti, ve lo dico, vi cambiano la vita. Io l’ho scoperto non appena ho saputo della sua esistenza nella pancia di mia cognata.  
Quando i primi ragazzini iniziani ad uscire, mi faccio più vicina per essere in bella vista. Ci sono un sacco di genitori, lì in mezzo a me, che mi fanno sentire molto una madre single rimasta incinta troppo presto. Vedendo Tommy, col suo zainetto a tracolla più grande di lui, i capelli a spazzola, neri come il padre, e il visino dolce e sempre sorridente con i suoi enormi occhi chiari, ripresi dal nonno – mio padre – il contesto si annulla e vedo solo lui. Il mio principino. Si illumina quando mi scorge tra tutti e inizia a correre. Allargo le braccia involontariamente e quando mi si butta addosso lo prendo i braccio e lo stringo forte. Ogni volta è così. Anche se ci vediamo quasi tutti i giorni.  
«Zia! Sei venuta a prendermi!» mi urla nell’orecchio. Lo bacio ripetutamente sulla guancia e poi lo rimetto in piedi sull’asfalto. «Oggi sono tutta tua!» gli dico. E poi, subito lo coccolo: «Ti va un bel gelato?» che lui, col caldo o col freddo, non rifiuta mai.  
Tommaso mi parla della giornata trascorsa a scuola, dei suoi amichetti e più volte lo sento pronunciare lo stesso nome “Filiberto” che poi scopro essere il suo compagno di banco.  
Mentre mangiamo il gelato, ci incamminiamo di nuovo verso il giardino degli aranci, dove ho lasciato il motorino, optando per una passeggiata al primo gelataio aperto.  
«Zia, Filiberto mi ha detto che se non faccio nessuno sport prima o poi diventerò ciccione e brutto. Secondo te Filiberto dice la verità?». Mi paralizzo sul posto e guardo il gelato come fosse la rivelazione dell’anno.  
«Poco ma sicuro, amore della zia, che quel ragazzino non dica la verità. Fare sport fa bene, ma non è assolutamente vero che se non ne pratichi diventi ciccione e brutto. Dovresti credere un po’ meno a questo Filiberto. I bambini a volte dicono ciò che sentono dai grandi e spesso e volentieri fraintendono il discorso o capiscono male» in realtà sapevo bene che tipi di genitori erano quelli di Filiberto, ma non potevo dire a un bambino di 5 anni che non doveva dare ascolto al suo compagno di banco perché i suoi genitori erano fondamentalmente delle teste di cazzo.  
Lo vedo pensare alle mie parole, mentre lecca alla bell’e meglio il suo cono piccolo con solo cioccolato. Io come sempre mi ritrovo a essere un fulmine e sto già sgranocchiando il cono. Gli pulisco di tanto in tanto la mano ma Tommy ancora tace.  
«Tommy, a cosa stai pensando?»  
Fa spallucce, dubbioso. In questo è uguale a suo padre. Mi inginocchio davanti a lui e arresto la camminata. «Questo discorso era per dirmi che vuoi fare qualche tipo di sport?»  
Tommaso annuisce intimidito. Sorrido intenerita. Gli pizzico una guanciotta e dopo avergli pulito nuovamente la mano, sporca di cioccolato, riprendiamo a camminare.  
«Cosa ti piacerebbe fare?»  
Fa di nuovo spallucce. Distrattamente inizio a fargli un elenco di vari sport che mi vengono in mente. Non lo faccio a posta se non mi viene in mente il nuoto. No, affatto.  
«Anche equitazione è uno sport bello, che dici? Sai, potresti occuparti di un cavallo tutto tuo e potresti cavalcarlo e fare le gare se diventi bravo!». Tommaso, tuttavia, sembra incerto.  
«Tommy, guardami» gli dico. Lui alza gli occhi e i suoi occhioni, che mi ricorderanno sempre quelli di mio padre (anche se ovviamente riusciranno sempre a trasmettermi emozioni diverse) sembrano una piscina limpida e illuminata dai raggi luminosi che trapassano i soffitti vetrati. Con quegli occhi lì davanti, ingenui e dolcissimi, sarei in grado di compiere qualsiasi follia.  
«Stai pensando a qualche sport in particolare?». Annuisce ma non si azzarda ad aprire bocca. «E allora, avanti, dimmi qual è». Nega con vigore. Ormai siamo davanti al motorino. Poso lo zaino di Tommy sul poggiapiedi e lo prendo in braccio per posizionarlo su di esso. Di fronte a lui, non devo piegare di molto il collo per osservarlo.  
«Cosa ti intimorisce?»  
Lo vedo impegnarsi a occupare il tempo a mangiare il gelato e allento un po’ la corda di domande con cui lo sto pungolando. Finisco il mio cono e bevo dalla bottiglietta d’acqua, quando finalmente Tommy riprende parola e spiattella tutta la verità: «Eh... è che non voglio fare qualcosa che tu detesti, Zia. Ma a me mi piacerebbe tanto fare nuoto… anche perché è meglio quando uno sa nuotare. Perché tu non hai mai imparato, Zia?»  
La reazione è inaspettata. Io davvero odio l’acqua. E davvero farei di tutto per evitarla. Questo però cozza col pensiero che per mio nipote farei di tutto, anche torturarmi e straziarmi l’anima con ciò che odio. Anche se… forse non così facilmente.  
«Perché la zia ha tanta paura dell’acqua! Ma tu non devi limitarti nel fare le cose solo per me, hai capito?»  
Tommy fa spallucce. «Papà ha detto che saresti l’unica che potrebbe portarmi il pomeriggio in piscina o a fare qualche altro sport, quindi…»  
Ah.  
Resto in silenzio per un po’, che occupo aiutando Tommy a pulirsi le mani di nuovo sporche di cioccolato. «Io non ho problemi ad accompagnarti, Tommy. Ma sei sicuro che vuoi fare nuoto? Non vuoi provare qualche altro sport, prima? Solo per essere sicuro che non hai altre passione nascoste, che so, qui» e gli pizzico affettuosamente un fianco. Lui ride, accartocciandosi su stesso. «Dai zia!» mi prega. «O qui» continuo io, pizzicandogli l’altro fianco. La sua reazione è la medesima, se non le urla che si fanno più grosse. «O qui» l’indice sul collo e le sue mani a tentare di allontanarmi. «O qui, qui, qui» sì, sono davvero dispettosa. Ma fino a quando lui ride, io potrei continuare a oltranza.  
Eppure mi fermo. Lui torna serio, mi guarda con gli occhi semichiusi accecati dal sole. «Come vuoi tu, Zia.»  
Quella libera concessione fa desistere il poco di coraggio che ho e fa avanzare la codardia che riempie il mio essere. Prima di dover rinunciare e immaginarmi mio nipote inghiottito da quella terribile cosa chiamata “acqua”, le avrei provate tutte.  
Inizia così la grande rappresentazione del disagio che non ho potuto fare a meno di mostrare a mio nipote.  
Povero lui, che zia screanzata deve essergli capitata.

 

***

  
Ci incamminiamo col motorino verso il primo club di equitazione che conosco, quel pomeriggio stesso.  
Tommy sembra stupito e piacevolmente colpito fin dall’entrata. Parcheggiamo il motorino all’ingresso, dopo aver attraversato un viale acciottolato. Il casale sembra antico e per questo elegante. Non è solo mio nipote a sentirsi meravigliato. Ci scommetto che per entrambi tutto ciò sembra apparire più grande di noi.  
«Zia, ma sei sicura che è qui che dovevamo andare?» io annuisco distratta fissando la rampa di scale doppie che portano al mastodontico portone d’altri tempi.  
Prendo lo zaino di Tommaso e la mia borsa e poi la sua piccola mano, prima di dirigerci all’entrata. Restiamo senza parole anche per la hall, dove una ragazza dal viso dolcissimo ci sorride accogliendoci senza apparenti pregiudizi. Perché, diciamocelo chiaramente, io e Tommaso sembriamo molto inappropriati in quel posto.  
«Salve, posso chiedere a lei?» domando.  
La signorina gentile si dimostra esserlo veramente. Alla mia richiesta sulle informazioni per segnare Tommaso a qualche lezione di equitazione, prende un foglio e inizia a spiegarmi. Ciò che sento sono solo numeri. E i numeri sono i vari prezzi per le lezioni e gli istruttori. Scopro che si può prendere in affidamento un cavallo congiunto con una seconda persona, per risparmiare, oppure a prezzo pieno averne uno tutto per sé. Ma non è questo a spaventarmi. Inizio a sudare freddo quando, parlando di un massimo di dieci lezioni spuntano fuori somme di denaro da far venire il capogiro. Con una poker face che farebbe invidia a qualsiasi professionista di carte annuisco, consapevole che né io né mio fratello possiamo permetterci uno sport nobile come l’equitazione. Ciò nonostante se scappassi di lì a gambe levate farei la figura della poveraccia e l’idea che l’opzione sia andare a segnare Tommy a nuoto mi fa piantare i piedi in quel lussuoso posso che non potrei permettermi nemmeno se iniziassi a fare il lavoro più vecchio del mondo.  
«Lei è stata gentilissima» premetto, allora, quando inizia a guardarmi aspettandosi da me una risposta al pippone di dieci minuti che mi ha fatto. «Ma Tommaso non ha ben chiare le idee. Non ci è mai salito su un cavallo, quindi non sappiamo nemmeno se ne ha paura… non è possibile fare una prova gratuita?».  
Non deve essere la prima volta che se lo sente dire, immagino, perché si limita a sorridermi e ad alzare la cornetta del telefono. «Certamente, vi chiamo l’istruttore che c’è oggi e lo faccio venire subito qui».  
La ringrazio e guardo Tommaso, che nel frattempo è andato a sedersi su una poltroncina all’ingresso che affaccia sulle scale da cui siamo venuti.  
Lorenzo, l’istruttore che ci regalerà probabilmente l’unica lezione equestre della nostra vita, arriva nemmeno dopo cinque minuti. È in tenuta equestre, con tanto di stivali lunghi fin sotto alle ginocchia.  
L’idea che mi ero fatta dell’istruttore che ci avrebbe raggiunto va bellamente a farsi fottere accompagnate dalle mie maledizioni, perché non è possibile.  
Sembra di essere in una di quelle squallide commediole da quattro soldi, perché Lorenzo non sarà bellissimo, eh, ma sprizza charme da tutti i pori e questo lo capisco con solo cinque secondi di tempo.  
Si avvicina e mi stringe la mano. Okay, forse sono io che sembro una affamata di sesso – può darsi considerato il mio curriculum da suora di clausura – ma anche il vigore con cui mi stringe la mano, sorride in un ammicco affabile e mi guarda con quei piccoli occhietti cobalto che mi mettono K.O.  
In quel momento faccio un pensiero assurdo, costretta da stupide associazioni mentali: ma possibile che una prerogativa degli istruttori, di qualsiasi tipo di sport, sia quella che debbano essere degli strafighi con la capacità di far sentire i comuni mortali degli abietti?  
Chiamo Tommaso con la voce atona per distrarmi un attimo e lascio scivolare la mano sui miei fianchi. Mio nipote si avvicina e guarda Lorenzo col mento in alto. «E tu saresti un istruttore?» domanda. Sgrano gli occhi e sto per dire qualcosa per rimproverarlo quando vengo interrotta dall’uomo– di massimo trent’anni, non di più – che ho davanti. «E tu saresti un bambino?».  
Guardo allibita pure lui ma noto subito l’aria ilare che, poi, fa sorridere anche Tommaso. Mi rilasso – per modo di dire – e aspetto che sia Lorenzo ad invitarci verso le scuderie – anche perché non saprei da che parte andare in quell’immenso posto.  
«Allora, vuoi fare un giro con uno dei miei cavalli?».  
Tommaso fa spallucce. Come glielo dico che in realtà sono io che lo sto, quasi, inutilmente, costringendo pur di non fargli fare ciò che più temo al mondo?  
Troviamo la strada per uscire all’aperto dove un cortile ci accoglie dimostrandoci che il lusso di quel posto non finisce all’ingresso. La campagna di Roma, per quanto si possa pensare il contrario, esiste ed è meravigliosa. Sento Lorenzo parlare con Tommaso, che sono entrambi davanti a me.  
«Quanti anni hai, bambino?»  
Tommaso, così come gli è stato insegnato, gli mostra il palmo della mano, aperto. «E mi chiamo Tommaso» aggiunge. Guardo la nuca di mio nipote con una soddisfazione tale che mi si legge in viso tutto l’orgoglio che provo per lui. Lorenzo lancia un’occhiata alle sue spalle e mi sorride sagace. «Sveglio tuo figlio!» afferma.  
Sgrano gli occhi impreparata a quella affermazione e prima che possa trovare le parole, è di nuovo Tommaso a parlare: «Guarda che non è mia madre. Mia zia è ancora piccola per fare figli». Se solo non fossi ancora stupita dal fatto di essere stata scambiata per la madre di mio nipote, scoppierei a ridere per ciò che ha detto Tommy. Ci pensa Lorenzo, però, a farlo per entrambi.  
Tommaso non se ne è uscito di sua iniziativa con quell’affermazione. Sì, mio nipote è sveglio ma il più delle volte, come la maggior parte dei bimbi, ripete ciò che ascolta. E ciò che ha appena detto, provocando l’ilarità di Lorenzo, sono le parole che spesso mia madre dice quando vengono fuori questi argomenti.  
Io non mi sento “ancora giovane per procreare”, per la mia età sono vecchia quel che basta per considerarmi una zitellona, ma il problema sostanzialmente è uno: non ho la materia prima per farne uno. E le intenzioni di trovarla sono ridotte al di sotto dello zero.  
Ma non è il momento giusto per parlare di questo. Lorenzo mi lancia un’altra occhiata prima di arrivare davanti alle scuderie e con un sopracciglio alzato si sta domandando se Tommaso non sia in realtà un adolescente nelle vesti di un moccioso che puzza ancora di latte.  
«Detesta essere trattato come un bambino» dico francamente. «Ed è abbastanza intelligente da fartelo capire piuttosto che dirtelo chiaramente». Tommaso, a quelle parole, mi prende la mano e la stringe forte. Ora è lui ad essere orgoglioso di sua zia. Io ho pena per l’uomo che sta al nostro fianco, che sicuramente ci avrà preso per un duetto di pazzi.  
Il discorso cade lì, quando entriamo nella scuderia e un forte odore di letame ci investe prepotentemente.  
Lorenzo se ne accorge dalle nostre smorfie e ridacchia. «Farete bene ad abituarvi se deciderete di iscrivervi».  
Perfetto, allora, il problema nemmeno si pone.  
«Visto che Tommaso si è dimostrato un ometto ­– e non lo dice tanto per dire, ora – pensavo di fargli cavalcare, con il mio aiuto, una bella puledra» dice. Io, ovviamente, vado in ansia.  
Ho imparato a gestire i miei attacchi d’ansia, anche perché in famiglia sono quella che ne ha in dose minore rispetto a tutti – ed è tutto dire. Mi preoccupo, certo, ma cerco il più possibile di non farmi manovrare da essa – e ci riesco quasi sempre. Quasi. Lasciamo stare il fattore 'nuoto', e che cazzo.  
«Mentre tu…» continua Lorenzo. «A proposito, com’è che si chiama tua zia?» domanda a Tommaso.  
Grazie per la considerazione, eh.  
Mio nipote tranquillamente dice il mio nome. «Leonina» afferma disinvolto. Mi mordo la lingua. «Ma preferisce Nina. Chiamala così, altrimenti si arrabbia».  
Lorenzo mi guarda domandandosi se sia tutto vero e io, afflitta, annuisco timidamente. «Nina, tu potresti cavalcare-» dice, ma lo interrompo quasi urlando: «No, no, io vi guardo. È mio nipote che vuole fare questo sport!».  
Tommaso sta per dire che non è propriamente così, perché la spontanea sincerità l’ha presa dalla madre, ma goffamente gli tappo la bocca e inizio a parlare a vanvera: «Sai, stiamo cercando di capire quale sport sia più adatto per lui. Non per me. Io sono solo l’accompagnatrice!».  
Lorenzo mi guarda, indagatore, e io sto quasi per dimenticare tutti i motivi per cui sono lì e non piuttosto a iscrivere mio nipote a nuoto. Mi sento in forte imbarazzo di fronte a quel viso indisponente, ma sincero come un libro aperto. Alla fine fa finta di crederci e ci mostra diversi cavalli. Ci spiega come funziona una scuderia e come ogni associato si occupa del proprio cavallo, fino a quando non giungiamo a Octavia, una bellissima puledra marroncina dagli occhi dolcissimi.  
«Ora la porteremo nel campo perché è già pronta, ma prima ti faccio indossare qualche protezione. Dovrei avere qualcosa della tua taglia» dice Lorenzo, piuttosto professionale.  
Non sembra un tipo ambiguo, ma ha l’aria del tipico stronzo affascinante pieno di mistero. Immagino che abbia fatto spezzare tanti cuori nel corso della sua vita, ma nel lavoro che fa è un ragazzo piuttosto professionale che mette da parte tutto il suo charme. O meglio, probabilmente né io né Tommaso gli tiriamo fuori il suo istinto da predatore maledetto. Il che è un bene e nemmeno tanto una novità.  
Tommaso indossa un paio di stivali e il casco. Poi assieme a Lorenzo e a Octavia si incamminano verso l’uscita della scuderia, però dall’altra parte rispetto a dove siamo arrivati. Io li seguo, come fossi una stalker. Li vedo che parlano, sicuramente Lorenzo gli sta spiegando le basi, ma tento con tutta me stessa di lasciare spazio al piccoletto per dargli modo di fare la sua esperienza.  
Davanti al campo recintato, io resto all’esterno mentre entrambi entrano con il cavallo al loro seguito, apparentemente placido e tranquillo.  
Lorenzo, dopo aver parlato un altro po’, mostrando il posto a Tommaso, aiuta quest’ultimo a salire sul cavallo, quasi prendendolo direttamente in braccio. In confronto alla puledra, Tommaso sembra un puntino insignificante e questo fa riaccendere in me quel senso di ansia impossibile da evitare. Fino a quando, almeno, non vedo Lorenzo salire dietro Tommaso e tenerlo stretto a sé.  
Quella mezzora che passano a cavalcare, facendo diversi tipi di andature, io la trascorro a guardarla baciata da un fresco venticello che mi scompiglia i capelli.  
Quel posto silenzioso è meraviglioso per chi cerca un po’ di relax dalla routine della città, ma il ricordo dei prezzi per poter fare quel tipo di sport mi scoraggiano in ogni mia fantasia. E sbuffo.  
Se solo avessi un lavoro, non starei nemmeno a parlarne con mio fratello. Se avessi un lavoro e uno stipendio, permetterei a Tommaso di fare quello che all’apparenza, su quel cavallo, sembra piacergli. Quanto sono ipocrita, San Crispino.  
Quando si avvicinano a me, Lorenzo ci prova una seconda volta. «Nina, sicura di non voler fare un tentativo? In fondo, dai, non costa nulla!»  
Nego, prima di sentire la voce entusiasta di Tommaso esclamare subito dopo: «Sì, Zia! Devi provare. Non è brutto come sembra… e se poi ti penti di non esserci salita?».  
Sto per dire nuovamente no, quando Tommaso fa quell’espressione. Quegli occhioni a cui non si può proprio dire di no. Accompagnati, poi, dal viso dello sconosciuto dietro di lui… non vi dico.  
Sta di fatto che alla fine mi ritrovo anch’io seduta su Octavia. E per salirci, non vi dico nemmeno questo… potete immaginare. Piccolo spiraglio: Lorenzo mi ha toccato il culo. Aspettate, ma non perché volesse provarci spudoratamente, bensì perché sembrava così pesante che non voleva issarsi per farmi slanciare e così farmi sedere sul cavallo. Situazioni imbarazzanti che mi sarei risparmiata volentieri, diciamocelo.  
Octavia sembra sbuffare e agitarsi un po’, cosa che mi fa diventare un tronco di legno spaventato. «Buona, stai buona» piagnucolo.  
«Tutto okay?» mi domanda Lorenzo. Non ho nemmeno la capacità di rispondergli, ma tanto capisco che sta chiedendo al cavallo e non a me. Sono rigida e non so che fare. Se potessi, scoppierei a piangere disperatamente, ma sono talmente bloccata da non riuscire a fare nemmeno questo.  
Dovrei calmarmi, ma non lo faccio nemmeno quando Lorenzo sale assieme a me posizionandosi alle mie spalle. Il tronchetto della (in)felicità si stira, ora anche per l’imbarazzo, quando al mio orecchio, Lorenzo, soffia delle parole per tranquillizzarmi. Stavolta a me per davvero. «Allenta la tensione qui» mi dice con la sua voce scura che mi fa rabbrividire, mentre con i palmi della mano mi tocca entrambe le cosce. Stranamente, invece di fare peggio, riesco a rilassarmi, percossa da una serie di brividi non indifferente che, secondo me, percepisce anche lui. Guardo Tommaso che si è messo laddove prima osservavo loro due e mi sorride felice. Abbozzo un sorriso. «Faccio fare un giro a tua zia e torniamo, Tommy. Tu resta dove sei e non muoverti!».  
Tommaso annuisce e «tutto okay, zia?» mi domanda.  
Poteva andare meglio se fossi con i piedi per terra ma «Tutto okay, sì» gli dico poco convincente.  
Lorenzo fa girare il cavallo mentre mi indica dove tenermi. Non ascolto un cavolo di ciò che dice ma il mio corpo risponde perfettamente alle sue indicazioni. Il viaggio di dieci minuti che facciamo intorno a quel campo circolare mi fa provare e sentire diverse cose, come l’addome di Lorenzo che sbatte spesso contro la mia schiena. E non scendo nei dettagli, ma voi scendete con l’immaginazione.  
Ho un po’ di nausea, a causa del galoppo e i muscoli dell’interno coscia sono indolenziti ma non mi esce né un verso di dolore né nient’altro. Lorenzo continua a parlarmi all’orecchio, spiegandomi cos’è questo e cos’è quello ma io sento solo quando mi dice «ci riavviciniamo a tuo nipote, okay?» al quale rispondo annuendo.  
Quando scendo, aiutata dalle braccia di Lorenzo che è sceso prima di me, ho il forte desiderio di baciare la terra, ma desisto per decenza.  
Riportiamo Octavia alle scuderie e anche lì, Lorenzo si lancia in una spiegazione sulla cura del cavallo. Lo stiamo ad ascoltare in silenzio. Guardo Tommaso che, placido, sembra molto interessato.  
«Allora, dimmi un po’, ti è piaciuto?» gli domanda Lorenzo, mentre ritorniamo verso l’ingresso. Lui fa spallucce. È sempre sincero, ma in questo momento non lo è al cento per cento perché non vuole offendermi.  
Poco prima di raggiungere la signorina gentile che ci ha accolto appena arrivati, Lorenzo mi trattiene per un polso senza destare l’attenzione di Tommaso che continua a camminare.  
 «Tuo nipote cosa vorrebbe fare?» mi schernisce con aria di chi mi sta giudicando. Mi acciglio. «Scusami?»  
Lorenzo incrocia le braccia al petto e «Senti, ne ho visti tanti come te» premette. «Ne ho visti a bizzeffe, direi! Di genitori che impediscono ai figli di fare ciò che vogliono. Cos’è che non gli permettete di fare?»  
È indisponente e tagliente, la sua voce è come un cazzotto in pieno stomaco. Ecco, ora preparatevi perché vedrete un dettaglio del mio carattere che difficilmente viene fuori. Se non con mio padre. Lorenzo, in effetti, nei modi di fare me lo ricorda tantissimo.  
«Ma come diavolo ti permetti?» Lui incrocia le braccia al petto e io con le mie mani vorrei iniziare a schiaffeggiarlo. Non è per il modo indignato con cui parla, né per il fraintendimento. Me la prendo un sacco perché in modo contorto, Lorenzo ha centrato proprio il punto. Soltanto che la colpa è solo mia.   
«Senti, non prendiamoci in giro per perdere tempo». È la seconda volta che ripete la parola “senti”, tanto da farmi credere che quando è in collera con qualcuno quello diventi un suo tic nervoso. Lo prendo in giro, perché sono una infame messa ad un angolo e devo difendermi. Spero che Tommaso non si sia ancora accorto di nulla. «Io ci sento benissimo, sei tu che sei andato fuori strada e non sai cosa stai dicendo. Ma ci conosciamo? No, quindi perché parli come se sapessi della mia vita e di quella di mio nipote?».  
Lorenzo sgrana gli occhi e mi rendo conto soltanto ora dell’indecifrabile strabismo di venere del suo sguardo. «Ah, quindi sei tu il problema. I giovani _ottusi_ sono la categoria peggiore degli ignoranti». A quel punto lo spingo. _Ottusa_ a me. E no. Ignorante, però, un bel po’.  
Interviene Tommaso. «Zia? Che succede?».  
Lorenzo ha indietreggiato un attimo e poi si è rimesso subito al suo posto con un sorriso strafottente che mi manda ancora più fuori dai gangheri. «Ecco, sì, chiediamolo direttamente a lui, che dici? Tommaso, cos’è che tua zia ti impedisce di fare? Quale sport ti piacerebbe praticare?».  
Inizio a sudare freddo, ma Tommaso mi stupisce improvvisamente e commuove, subito dopo. «Non sono affari tuoi» risponde. Mi volto a guardarlo, sorpresa e con gli occhi lucidi. Scopro in quel modo che mio nipote mi difenderebbe anche nei torti peggiori. Lorenzo è stupito quanto me. E in quel modo così turbolento e offensivo, apro gli occhi. Grazie a mio nipote e, sì, se non fossi accecata dalla rabbia, dovrei perfino ringraziare lui, Lorenzo.  
Prendo un profondo respiro e «amore della zia, vai a vedere se c’è il motorino fuori e aspettami lì. Ti raggiungo subito.» gli dico. Lui mi studia e poi annuisce prima di correre fuori senza nemmeno salutare Lorenzo. Non deve stargli molto simpatico.  
«Wow, tuo nipote sì che sa come mettere a tacere le persone» afferma, mentre lo guardo bieco. «Senti» abbozzo. Sto per dirlo ad alta voce. Lui coglie la palla al balzo prima che possa continuare: «Sì, anch’io ci sento piuttosto bene». Abbozzo un sorriso. «Io non sono una giovane ottusa, come mi hai definito poco fa. Hai veramente frainteso. Non sono una bigotta che non vuole permettere al proprio nipote di fare un certo tipo di sport…» tentenno. «Lui…» poi rabbrividisco, mentre quegli occhi attenti mi studiano con una concentrazione che è capace perfino di infastidirmi. Crollo: «Nuoto. Vuole fare nuoto…» ammetto.  
Lorenzo è stupito. Probabilmente si aspettava che gli dicessi tutt’altro sport. È perplesso, poi, perché proprio non capisce. «Ho la fobia dell’acqua e ho paura che…» faccio una pausa. «Ho paura che gli possa accadere qualcosa e io… io non me lo perd-»  
«Da bambino sono caduto da cavallo e ho rischiato di rimanere paralizzato. Anch’io ho avuto paura dei cavalli. Non per questo mi limito o limito gli altri» mi interrompe per dirmi. Allora lo guardo, ora il suo sguardo è sincero e rassicurante. «Non gli succederà nulla, ma se non gli permettessi di non fare ciò che vuole, prima o poi arriverà a detestarti» mi consiglia. Alzo gli occhi, sorpresa e afflitta per quella verità così onesta. Annuisco.  
«Hai ragione». Mi guarda compiaciuto. Sembra gli piaccia avere ragione. «Mi dispiace averti fatto perdere tempo, sul serio». Ecco, sì, la collera mi passa molto velocemente. Nessun rancore. Lorenzo fa spallucce. «è stato interessante sotto più punti di vista, Leonina» dice avanzandomi una mano per salutarmi. «Grazie, Lorenzo» Gliela stringo e sto per andarmene quando mi richiama sui miei passi. Stavolta col mio diminutivo.  
«Questo è il mio numero di telefono» mi dice dandomi il suo biglietto da visita. Sono confusa e lo guardo accigliata. Lui sorride affabile e con un gesto secco del capo si sposta all’indietro il folto ciuffo di capelli scuri.  
«Se ti andasse un’altra cavalcata insieme» stendiamo un velo pietoso sull’ambiguità della proposta « o avessi altri attacchi di ansia  e non sai con chi parlarne, sai che numero devi fare». Mi fa l’occhiolino e se ne va.  
Ma perché?  
Resto a guardare le sue spalle, e tutto ciò che le circonda, interdetta. Guardo il biglietto da visita e raggiungo Tommaso pensando che Lorenzo faccia così con tutte quelle che gli capitano a tiro.  
La cosa che più mi turba, però, è che abbia preso in considerazione anche la sottoscritta.  
Ovviamente, non lo chiamerò mai.  
   
Raggiunto Tommaso, questo salta giù dal motorino e mi corre incontro. «Zia! Zia! Allora, quale sarà il prossimo sport che proveremo? Quale? Quale?»  
Mando giù il rospo che mi impedirebbe di dirlo ad alta voce solo per paura, mentre depenno dalla lista “calcio, danza, basket e karate”.  
«Nuoto, fagiolino. Martedì ti segnerò in piscina». Lui saltella e mi abbraccia, è felicissimo.  
Lo sono anch'io, ora che ho la consapevlezza che non mi detesterà mai, perché sto facendo la cosa giusta.  
Al diavole le paure!


	13. Federico

**XII  
Federico**

   
Federico è un paraculo. Non lo dico per un suo tipo particolare di atteggiamento o perché in passato si è comportato nei miei confronti in questa maniera. Lo dico semplicemente perché la sua faccia è descrivibile solo in questo modo. Un paraculo. Immaginatevi un visino dolce, ingannevole, che quando sorride amorevolmente sta invece ghignando dentro di sé ed escogitando un modo per farvi pentire di averlo considerato innocuo. Perché Federico è esattamente questo tipo di ragazzo: una ne fa, mille ne compie. Fare ripetizioni a lui è praticamente come fare uno sforzo equiparabile a quello di un operaio che sta costruendo una casa.  
Non so perché ma quando esco dal villone in cui abita con, ormai, soltanto la madre mi sento stanca come se avessi fatto tre ore di palestra.  
E non perché è stupido ed è complicato insegnargli la matematica, bensì perché Federico lo fa a posta a non capire, a deconcentrarsi e a prendersi gioco di me.  
In ogni caso, poche volte è riuscito ad avere la meglio su di me. Giusto le prime volte, quando me ne andavo con le lacrime agli occhi, sconfitta e stanca dei suoi stupidi scherzetti. Alla fine, imparare a conoscerlo non è stato difficile e di conseguenza anche trovare un modo per gestirlo.  
Lo osservo, sdraiata sul suo letto, mentre lui è seduto davanti alla propria scrivania. Lo capisco dalla postura della schiena e dalle spalle rilassate, quando sta cincischiando piuttosto di compiere i propri esercizi.  
«Fede, hai finito gli esercizi?» domando. Lui nemmeno si volta per rispondermi. Mugugna un «mh-mh» a cui credo veramente poco, ma come sempre mi ritrovo a poggiare uno dei manga della collezione del ragazzino sul comodino e a raggiungerlo, sistemandomi la maglietta.  
Non ho dimenticato il mio piano, ma come già premesso: conosco il mio pollo.  
Federico, come già detto da qualche altra parte, è all’ultimo anno. Quest’anno affronterà la maturità e la questione è veramente critica. Il fatto che faccia uno scientifico e non sia in grado di completare nemmeno una parte di un esercizio è davvero allarmante, ma né Federico né la madre sembrano interessarsene davvero. Federico potrei anche capirlo, ma la madre… no.  
«Da quando giocare col cellulare significa aver finito l’esercizio?» lo rimprovero. Federico mi mostra uno dei suoi ghigni, ma non smette di smanettare con quell’aggeggio.  
Uso le maniere forti.  
«D’accordo» dico, strappandoglielo dalle mani. Federico, ormai diciottenne, mi guarda con astio. «Nina, ridammelo.» mi minaccia. Come se potesse farmi paura.  
Federico non sa che ai tempi delle medie ero una piccola bulla dagli intenti onesti. Diciamo che ero la Robin Hood dei bulli: picchiavo i disonesti per salvare le vittime. Non sempre mi è andata bene, ma ho avuto un certa reputazione. Nina, la terribilmente romantica.  
«Federico, fai gli esercizi».  
Lui sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo. «Mollami, Nì. Non li so fare, sti cazzo di problemi!».  
Chiudo gli occhi. Se con Gaio, che non dice mai nemmeno una maledizione, traduco le sue frasi con qualche parolaccia, con Federico faccio il processo inverso. «Nina, ti prego cortesemente di aiutarmi. Questi complicatissimi esercizi di matematica sono difficilissimi.»  
Questo metodo, d’altronde, con Federico mi impedisce di impazzire. «Bene, allora visto che ci tieni tanto anche se non vuoi ammetterlo: li faremo assieme.»  
Sbuffa ancora più sonoramente quando mi siedo accanto a lui. Apro il quaderno e, dopo aver strappato un foglio per me, glielo metto sotto al muso. Prendo una penna blu per lui e l’unica restante, rossa, per me. Gli leggo l’esercizio che ha tre spunte da risolvere.  
Lui sembra ascoltarmi. In realtà è un bravo attore, probabilmente sta pensando al prossimo dispetto da farmi.  
Parlo ininterrottamente per dieci minuti, spiegandogli i procedimenti per giungere alla soluzione del primo esercizio. Federico sembra seguirmi e scrive ciò che gli viene detto. Sembra perfino capire. «Hai qualcosa da dirmi?» gli domando prima di procedere con la seconda parte. Ovviamente mi riferisco alla matematica. Lui mi guarda, poggiando il gomito sulla scrivania e il mento sul palmo della mano. «Di profilo sei veramente brutta». Non mi sorprendo, né offendo. Federico è stato capace di fare e dire molto peggio.  
Soffre di asma. Ne soffre da quando è piccino. Un giorno ha finto di avere un attacco. E di essere sprovvisto della medicina che gli calma la crisi. Quel giorno c’ero solo io in casa e non sapevo che cazzo fare. Ha fatto arrivare un’ambulanza, chiamata da me, fino alla sua mastodontica villa (ovviamente un bel po’ distante dal centro città) inutilmente.  
Quindi, sì, Federico è molto peggio di ciò che sta facendo quel giorno. Mi sembra quasi sotto tono. Che gli sia successo qualcosa?  
Gli sorrido. «Grazie, Fede. Secondo la tua logica, quindi, il primo piano deve essere un incanto» mi faccio burla di lui. Lui fa una smorfia e sbuffa. «In ogni caso i tuoi complimenti non mi adulano affatto. Continuiamo l’esercizio? Vorrei tornare a casa prima di cena, questa volta» Da una sbuffata, Federica passa direttamente a una vera e propria lagna. Non lo sopporto.  
«Non capisco proprio perché ti affanni tanto. Tanto i soldi mia madre te li dà lo stesso». Afferma tagliente. «Come sei venale, Fede» sbotto. «Davvero pensi che tutto si riduca ai soldi?».  
Mi guarda, soppesando me e le mie parole. Federico non è un ragazzo stupido, per quanto tenti di dimostrarsi in questo modo. Non è nemmeno un bambino, ci si comporta perché pensa sia il modo più semplice per essere accettati.  
Col tempo ho imparato a capirlo. Federico studia ogni situazione, ne calcola le diverse prospettive e sceglie quella in cui riesce meglio a gestire la conversazione. In quel momento si sta domandando se io sia lì esclusivamente per i soldi che prendo per le ripetizioni o se c’è una minima possibilità che sia ancora lì con lui, dopo due anni, perché mi sono affezionata. Sembra optare per la prima e con un ghigno schifato, replica: «Se non fosse per i due spiccioli che prendi, non saresti di certo qui di Domenica pomeriggio a dare retta a me».  
Se fossimo a Hogwarts, in questo momento starei parlando con un Serpeverde, magari proprio con un Malfoy. Se fossimo alla famosissima scuola di magia britannica, io sarei un fottuto Tassorosso, pronto a cadere nel tranello della serpe.  
«Hai ragione. Non ci sarei di Domenica pomeriggio, ma sicuramente in qualsiasi altro giorno della settimana, sì». Ricevo in risposta un altro sbuffo.  
«Non capisci proprio un cazzo tu» dice, poi. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e penso “Eh, sì, perché tu invece te ne intendi parecchio, di cazzi” ringraziando il filtro che mi impedisce di dirlo ad alta voce.  
«Ne capisco di matematica. E se ti applicassi un minimo, Fede, ne capiresti qualcosina anche tu. Riprendiamo per favore o hai altro da dirmi?» mi mordo la lingua per avergli concesso quella possibilità. Lui apre bocca, ma subito la richiude abbassando il capo verso il libro di matematica. Mi acciglio.  
Eh sì, Federico ha proprio qualcosa che non va.  
Non approfondisco, preferendo al momento occuparmi di spiegargli come si procede per derivare una funzione.  
Finiamo anche l’ultima parte dell’esercizio tornando nuovamente a spiegargli i teoremi di Rolle e Lagrange con la consapevolezza che questa non è la prima volta e non sarà quindi nemmeno l’ultima.  
Federico mi ascolta, è placido, non gli scappa neppure una battutina stupida. Vorrei chiedergli se gli sia capitato qualcosa di grave, ma con lui non funziona così.  
«Sai che qualche giorno fa ho scoperto di seguire un tuo amico?» Federico chiude il libro di matematica – segno che ne ha abbastanza – e alza un sopracciglio scuro, guardandomi. «Chi è?»  
So che quanto dirò nei prossimi minuti cambierà totalmente l’aria pacifica sorta tra di noi, ma non mi importa. Ho fatto una promessa e voglio mantenerla.  
«Gaio Gerardi, frequenta il quarto anno della tua stessa sezione» dico, piano, studiando ogni minima reazione. E la prima che Federico compie è quella di stirare tutti i muscoli delle braccia e mostrarmi tutta la tensione che ha provato alle mie parole. Fa una smorfia raggelante e mi guarda con diffidenza. «Non sono amico con quel povero sfigato» esclama di primo acchito.  
Faccio la finta ingenua: «Ah no?» domando sorpresa. Poi faccio spallucce, attirando la sua curiosità, nonché la sua paura che Gaio possa avermi spifferato tutto ciò che gli combina da quando lo ha preso di mira. «Perché che ti ha detto?»  
«Che sei un ragazzo molto simpatico, che ti invidia molto perché riesci ad essere molto socievole e disinibito con tutti, nonostante ti abbia riconosciuto come suo simile e quindi molto introverso e riflessivo.»  
Federico sgrana gli occhi. Quel _simile_ lo coglie impreparato e «cazzate!» urla. Si alza in piedi e mi fronteggia con ira. Io resto placida, seduta col mento alzato per fissarlo in quelle iridi accese di rabbia.  
«QUESTE SONO TUTTE CAZZATE! Non mi trova simpatico e _di certo non siamo simili!_ Che cazzo ti ha raccontato quello sfigato di merda, eh?»  
Mi acciglio, nuovamente, fingendo di non comprendere la sua reazione. «Scusami, Federico, se sei certo di ciò che dici, cosa pensi che Gaio possa avermi raccontato di diverso da quanto ti ho detto?»  
Federico respira profondamente, soppesando le mie parole. Si risiede dandomi l’idea che ha creduto alla mia farsa. Nega col capo «non capisco» dice con un filo di voce.  
«Cosa non capisci?» domando. Forse è sul punto di dirmi tutta la verità? Lui mi guarda e nega ancora col capo. «Niente».  
«Comunque se non ti conoscessi già da un pezzo, mi avrebbe molto sorpreso l’idea che Gaio si è fatto di te. Ma non mi stupisce, invece, che siate amici. Insomma, con tutti quegli interessi che condividete!».  
Lo vedo stringere i pugni, inizialmente, ma poi distendere le mani e sorprendersi alla conclusione di ciò che gli ho detto. «Cosa?» domanda.  
Gli indico prontamente la collezione di manga alle nostre spalle. «Leggete praticamente le stesse cose. Ad entrambi piacciono gli shonen con qualche sport di mezzo. Ma nessuno dei due ha una vera passione per uno sport in particolare, tanto da praticarlo. O sbaglio?»  
Federico annuisce, pensieroso, senza rispondermi con le parole. «Gaio, poi, ama disegnare. Solo che nessuno lo sprona a fare sul serio. Soprattutto i suoi genitori, che vorrebbero spingerlo in tutt’altri campi. A te, invece, piace la fotografia, no?» gli domando, osservando languidamente la bacheca davanti a noi in cui ci sono innumerevoli scatti fotografici realizzati proprio da Federico. «Ma anche tu non ci devi credere poi molto, in questa passione. Perché sono certa che nessuno sappia veramente quanto ti piaccia farlo».  
Federico è schivo e non mi risponde. «Non c’è bisogno che tu finga di essere ciò che non sei solo per essere accettato dagli altri, Fede. Se fossimo tutti uguali, sai che noia vivere su questo mondo?» gli dico.  
Mi guarda. Le sue iridi scure, un po’ lucide, mi fanno affondare in un mondo che Federico non deve aver mai concesso a nessuno, prima di allora, nemmeno ai suoi genitori. È la sua fragilità. Ed è la parte più bella del suo essere.  
Mi sento risucchiata dalla realtà quando un muro di diffidenza torna a infrangersi fra noi. Ve l’ho detto che Federico è riflessivo fino all’inverosimile.  
«Vattene, Nina! Lo sapevo che erano tutte cazzate! Tutte! Quello sfigato è venuto a frignare da te. Che idiota! Vattene, ho detto! Tu non sai un cazzo di me!»  
Si alza di nuovo. Stavolta lo faccio anch’io. Forse ho fatto un grosso sbaglio. Raccolgo le mie cose e non aggiungo altro. Sono solita andarmene in quel modo da quella villa.  
Soltanto che quella Domenica accade qualcosa di insolito.  
Fuori dalla camera di Federico, mi imbatto nella madre. Non è mai successo. Solitamente devo cercarla per tutta l’immensa casa per chiederle i soldi delle lezioni che mi paga solo a fine mese.  
Quel giorno, i soldi me li tira addosso schifata e sdegnante. Capisco dal modo in cui mi guarda, con la sua capigliatura fonata in stile anni 80 e i suoi vestiti immacolati e rigorosamente firmati, che deve aver sentito tutto. Probabilmente attirata dalle urla di Federico di poc’anzi.  
«Non è richiesto più il suo aiuto, d’ora in avanti, Nina. La ringrazio anche da parte di mio figlio. Troveremo qualcuno di più adatto che lo aiuti in matematica».  
Dire che mi incazzo seduta stante è veramente dire poco. «Perché, signora, io non soddisfo le sue richieste?» chiedo.  
«Non dal momento in cui mette il naso dove non le riguarda. Questi consigli e pareri sulla vita di mio figlio non le sono stati richiesti. Lei, a Federico, avrebbe dovuto spiegare la matematica, non inculcare stupidi moralismi da _ingenuotta_ ».  
Ho dimenticato di accennarvi del piccolo barboncino che la signora porta sempre in braccio? A volte ho fortemente creduto che fosse imbalsamato perché è raro che si muova e faccia _cose da cani_.  
In quel momento, però, probabilmente percependo il nervosismo del proprio padrone, incomincia anche lui ad agitarsi, rendendosi irrequieto tra le braccia della signora Romei.  
So che Federico mi sta ascoltando in silenzio dall’altra parte della porta, ma a quel punto non mi interessa più. «È da ingenui, quindi, pensare che sia meglio un ragazzino dedito alle proprie passioni, piuttosto che un bullo che si sfoga facendo male a dei ragazzi che non c’entrano nulla? Io sarò pure ingenua, signora Romei, ma lei è una madre che non avrebbe mai dovuto avere il _privilegio_ di mettere al mondo dei figli, se preferisce il peggio piuttosto che il meglio, per Federico» Questa cosa volevo dirgliela da molto tempo. Lei mi guarda indignata mentre il barboncino vorrebbe, forse, leggendole il pensiero, sbranarmi la faccia.  
Sto per sorpassarla come un uragano, abbandonando i suoi soldi sul pavimento, quando replico ancora: «Se Federico ci impiegherà anni a prendere la maturità e continuerà a fare del male agli altri, non è per una ingenuotta che ha tentato di inculcargli degli “stupidi moralismi” invece di spiegargli la matematica, bensì per sua madre che è troppo impegnata a pensare ad altro e che preferisce un bullo come figlio.»  
«Ma come si permett-» inizia, imbufalita. Ha un volto molto simile alle iene del re Leone, avete presente? Ecco, quando è normale è la iena Shenzi. Ma quando si arrabbia immaginatevela stupida come la iena Ed. La interrompo, alzando la voce: «Detto questo, sono io che me ne vado. La saluto, signora Romei».  
   
Una volta davanti al mio motorino, lascio che le lacrime abbiano la meglio. Dio, che rabbia. Salgo sullo scarabeo e parto velocemente in direzione verso casa. Le lacrime non fanno in tempo ad asciugarsi sul volto, a causa del vento che mi si staglia addosso, che si riversano subito copiose sulle mie guance. Stavolta se piango, non è per colpa di Federico ma per Federico. Sono così scossa al pensiero che debba vivere in quella casa, con quella donna e chissà quale altro tipologia di persona – perché in due anni ho conosciuto pochissimo della famiglia di Federico – che seduta sul motorino, ormai nel mio garage, pondero sull’idea di scrivergli.  
Non posso abbandonarlo in questo modo. Il piano geniale (chissà che mi ero messa in testa, che stupida che sono) sarà pure andato a farsi fottere, ma non posso pensare di mollare Federico in quel modo.  
L’ho già detto che non è lui il cattivo di questa storia, no?  
Alla fine vince il coraggio e afferro il cellulare per scrivere proprio al ragazzino che me ne ha fatte di cotte e di crude e che probabilmente ha ascoltato tutto ciò che ho urlato alla madre.  
   
   
 _So che hai ascoltato tutto quanto e so, in cuor mio, che sai che tutto ciò che ho detto è vero._  
 _Non aver paura di essere ciò che sei, Fede. Non averne perché al mondo non esistono solo i tuoi genitori, che ti preferiscono per ciò che non sei; come non esistono solo quegli amici che ti accettano solo se compi le loro medesime, stupide azioni._  
 _Hai tante cose belle dentro di te, trova il coraggio di condividerle con chi avrebbe voglia di conoscerti per chi sei veramente. Sai a chi mi riferisco._  
 _Me ne sono andata da questa casa, ma per te ci sarò sempre._  
 _Anche per un aiuto in matematica._  
 _Scrivimi quando vuoi,_  
 _Nina._  
  
  



	14. Il meglio di me

_“Eccoti, speravo tu esistessi però non immaginavo tanto” presenta:_

   
 

> Ho bisogno di cambiare per non essere costretto ad ammettere che
> 
>   
>  **Il meglio di me**   
> 

  
nessuno lo ha mai chiesto*

   
   
   
 

Il primo giorno in cui è incappato in lui, Gaio se lo ricorda bene. Federico, anche se potrebbe mentire perfino sotto tortura, se lo ricorda pure.  
Si sono incrociati, con le loro strade, esattamente nel momento in cui entrambi stavano esprimendo con disinvoltura e tranquillità la parte più bella di sé, nonché quella più fragile.  
A scuola, di pomeriggio, si sa, non resta più nessuno. Scappano tutti.  
Gaio resta un’ora in più, perché la madre ha la pausa pranzo tra le due e le tre. E il padre, beh, figuriamoci se ha tempo.  
Federico resta qualche ora in più, perché i suoi amici vanno a casa, dove un pranzo caldo li attende, mentre lui a casa, se può, ci torna quando la madre è uscita per una seduta di lifting.  
Così Gaio sta seduto sul muretto con un blocco da disegno poggiato sulle cosce e una matita tra le dita. Disegna il fumetto che vorrebbe vivere. Purtroppo non ha il coraggio di dire ai propri genitori che vorrebbe seguire un corso per imparare le tecniche e quello organizzato dalla scuola lo ha già frequentato al secondo anno. Purtroppo non gli è consentito seguirlo una seconda volta, a meno che non voglia perder tempo a imparare cosa che già sa.  
E Federico finge di bighellonare per la scuola, ma in realtà ogni tanto tira fuori il suo cellulare e scatta qualche foto. Purtroppo non ha abbastanza soldi per comprare una macchinetta fotografica, anche la più economica, figuriamoci una professionale. Però gli scatti che immortala, anche se di 13 megapixel, sono veramente belli. Glielo ha detto Nina. Che non sarà una del mestiere, che ne capisce, certo. Ma lui si fida del giudizio di lei. Che poi non glielo abbia mai detto o fatto sapere, beh, è un altro discorso.  
Perciò Federico sta per uscire dalla scuola. La luce del sole riflette sul cancello dell’entrata. La visione gli ispira libertà. Quella di liberarsi da una costrizione che lo tortura da cinque anni: il liceo.  
Gli piace, così afferra il telefonino.  
Il telefono di Gaio inizia a squillargli nella tasca dei pantaloni. Segno che la madre è fuori, nel parcheggio esterno della scuola. Gaio scende dal muretto, sistema il blocco e la matita nello zaino, frettolosamente, e inizia a correre, sfrecciando davanti a Federico che, _click_ , scatta una foto rovinata dalla velocità di un corpo.  
Federico abbassa il cellulare per guardare davanti a sé con una smorfia capricciosa stampata in viso. Il ragazzo che gli ha sfrecciato davanti ha rallentato, voltandosi a guardarlo. Federico fa in tempo a nascondere il cellulare nella tasca della felpa e «Hey tu, stai attento a dove metti i piedi» lo minaccia infastidito.  
«Scusa, non ti avevo visto» gli risponde, veramente dispiaciuto. Gaio gli dà ingenuamente le spalle e ricomincia a camminare, più lentamente, grattandosi il capo e scompigliandosi i capelli, mentre Federico non può proprio dimenticarsi di quelle iridi da gatto dello stesso colore del petrolio che gli fanno stringere forte le mani a pugno.  
Corre. Gli va incontro. Diminuisce la distanza. E lo spinge. Questo è Federico. Gaio, invece, è quello che cade a terra, sbucciandosi i palmi della mano per evitare di sbattere il mento sul brecciolino della strada. «Vedi cosa significa non vedere dove si mettono i piedi?» domanda retoricamente, con le mani calate nelle tasche della felpa dove stringe forte il suo segreto, assieme a tutte le sue debolezze, mentre indietreggia camminando verso il cancello d’uscita.  
Gaio geme di dolore mentre, in ginocchio, si guarda i palmi delle mani, entrambi sbucciati, gonfi e rossi di un sangue pesto che non ce la fa a sgorgare. Poi, alza lo sguardo su Federico. Ha le lacrime agli occhi ma non piange.    
Federico sorride. È soddisfatto. «La prossima volta starai più attento, no?» si fa burla di lui con un sorriso beffardo.  
Gaio non risponde, ma Federico non aspetta nemmeno e sparisce dietro il cancello.  
Quando si rimette in piedi, Gaio è certo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato che sconterà nei giorni a seguire e chissà per quanto tempo.  
Soltanto che… _non ha proprio idea di cosa abbia sbagliato._  
Sull’autobus Federico scorre la galleria delle immagini. Non è andato direttamente a _quello_ scatto perché a volte nemmeno a se stesso vuole ammettere quanto sia debole. Però, alla fine, ci arriva. Quello che doveva essere uno scatto che esprimesse la libertà dalla cella grigia di un cancello di scuola, è diventato uno scatto che, sì, in qualche modo esprime comunque il medesimo concetto.  
Sicuramente mosso, a tal punto da non distinguere una linea certa in grado di formare la sagoma di una persona, in mezzo a quella luce tiepida di un pomeriggio autunnale, c’è il ragazzo le cui iridi, risplendenti, sono state senza volere alcuno la prima cosa che gli _hanno fatto pensare_ che senza di esse, quella fotografia non avrebbe avuto nessuna espressione di libertà.  
Nessuna.  
Ed è per questo che decide che chiunque egli sia, deve essere _annientato._ Perché nessuno deve essere in grado di renderlo tanto _fragile._  


 

***

 

Gaio ha seguito il piano, anche se quel giorno, appena ha aperto gli occhi, una forte angoscia lo ha colpito dritto nello stomaco.  
È cosciente, che la sua vita cambierà. Presuppone che sarà in peggio, nonostante sia una persona che si fida molto dell'ottimismo puro che il suo nome infonde al proprio essere.   
Ma non può farne a meno quel giorno, perché sa che Federico, quel Lunedì, gli mostrerà cosa vuol dire _non giocare col fuoco_. Ha pregato giorno e notte e spesso ha scritto a Nina di non dire o fare niente, perché l’ipotesi che accada di peggio di quanto già abbia vissuto è molto probabile che divenga realtà. Ma la ragazza è testarda, lui l’ha capito ben presto, e anche se non vorrebbe, si fida di lei. Sì, dai, da qualche parte dentro di sé una piccola parte si fida della ragazza.  
Così è entrato a scuola, presto come sempre, perché il padre lo accompagna prima di andare a lavoro. E alle sette e mezza è già in classe, con uno degli ultimi manga comprati in fumetteria tra le mani. Mentre sfoglia il volume, leggendo da destra verso sinistra, ripensa a tutto ciò che deve fare: evitare i corridoi della scuola, non andare al bagno durante le ore di lezioni e pregare Gabriele di comprargli qualcosa al bar durante la ricreazione. Per ultimo, restare in classe, sperando che tra un’ora e l’altra ci sia sempre un professore a fare da supervisore.  
Quando alza gli occhi per guardare a destra, verso la porta, al suono, troppo presto, del cigolio della maniglia, Gaio è certo di aver pianificato in mente tutto quanto inutilmente. Ne è ancor più certo, quando gli occhi ambrati di Federico trovano i suoi. Rabbrividisce, e le mani gli tremano quando il fumetto si accascia sul banco, richiudendosi in se stesso. Anche lui vorrebbe avere quella capacità, magari come i ricci, rinchiudersi per proteggersi dalle minacce esterne.  
La sua, di minaccia, si avvicina subito dopo aver chiuso la porta alle sue spalle. Gaio non può fare a meno di alzarsi, dal suo ultimo banco vicino alla finestra e spiaccicarsi al muro. Non sa in che modo possa essergli utile, ma quando Federico gli ronza attorno è una cosa che compie incoscientemente. Fin dalla seconda volta in cui si sono incontrati.  
 

***

 

Il fine settimana dopo l’incontro di Venerdì con Federico, Gaio lo trascorre senza pensarci troppo. Ingenuamente, lo fa solo quando si osserva i palmi sbucciati delle mani. Ma niente smuove in lui i segni della violenza subita da Federico. Dopotutto, il peggio deve ancora venire. Per Gaio.  
Federico, invece, in quel fine settimana non fa altro che pensare a Gaio. Quello scatto immortalato non riesce a cancellarlo e più lo guarda, studia, ricercandone i minimi dettagli, più la rabbia gli si fomenta nel petto. Federico non vede l’ora di pareggiare i conti: quindi si convince che se non cancella la foto è soltanto per ricordarsi della sua vendetta.  
   
Lunedì entrambi entrano a scuola. Gaio pensa alla sua interrogazione di Latino. Federico pensa che si sia adeguato a un modo di dire «la vendetta va servita… fredda», in modo fin troppo letterale. Ed è per questo che si sente soddisfatto di sé.  
Non ci mette molto, assieme a due fidati compagni, a sorprendere Gaio, da solo, in bagno, durante la fine della prima ora.  
Quando Gaio esce dal bagno, salta sul posto, indietreggiando un poco, trovandosi il ghigno beffardo di Federico ad attenderlo.  
«Paura…?» dice Federico, mentre si acciglia. «Com’è che ti chiami, a proposito?».  
Gaio si ritrova stazionato sullo stipite della porta del bagno, con il rumore dello sciacquone alle spalle e tre tipi non propriamente in atteggiamenti amichevoli a circondarlo davanti a sé,  nel bagno maschile del suo piano.  
«Gaio» farfuglia innocuamente. Federico sbuffa una risata, mentre gli altri se la ridono goliardicamente. «Che cazzo di nome è?» si fanno beffa di lui. Federico fa un altro passo verso Gaio e in un sussurro che, però, sentono anche i due alle sue spalle, afferma ad un palmo dalla faccia di Gaio: «I tuoi genitori devono averti odiato molto, per aver scelto un nome così brutto». Gli amici di Federico ridono, mentre Gaio fissa quegli occhi così arrabbiati e insolenti che lo stanno fissando senza sapere cosa doversi aspettare. Con le punte delle dita si massaggia i palmi ancora sbucciati e spera che quei tre non abbiano intenzione di fargli del male.  
Quando realizza che sono in un bagno, il luogo dove i bulli preferiscono torturare le proprie vittime, Gaio pensa di essere spacciato.  
«Mi stanno simpatici, i tuoi! Che ne dici di brindare?» lo sorprende Federico, che dallo zainetto tira fuori una bottiglia di vino. Gaio si acciglia e lo guarda mentre apre la bottiglia e gliela avanza.  
«N-no, grazie» rifiuta, lui. Come se avesse scelta. I tre lo guardano e ridono. Poi, Federico si fa serio e «Bevi, Gaio» lo obbliga con tono minaccioso. A Gaio trema una mano quando afferra la bottiglia.  
Federico, intanto, si illumina. Aver scelto quella vendetta lo inorgoglisce ancor di più quando «dobbiamo render gloria al tuo nome, no? Sembri troppo triste per un nome così… gaio. Bevi…è ancora fresco» esclama, facendo ridere i suoi amici.  
 _La vendetta va servita… fredda._  
Gli occhi di Gaio si fanno lucidi, ma non può ribellarsi senza finire per soccombere alle violenze di quei tre che, probabilmente, potrebbero arrivare a picchiarlo. Così beve.  
Manda giù e la gola si ribella. Non gli è mai piaciuto il vino, nonostante i suoi abbiano una cantina piena dei vini più pregiati.  
«Bevi ancora».  
Gaio ubbidisce. Un altro sorso.  
«Ancora»  
«Ti- ti prego… ho un’interrogazione.»  
«Gaio, bevi.» lo ammonisce Federico, che lo fissa prepotentemente come se non esistesse altro.  
Gaio desiste. Federico non gli fa nemmeno l’ultimatum. Afferra la bottiglia che Gaio ha tra le mani e gliela appoggia brutalmente sulle labbra, facendogli trangugiare obbligatoriamente il vino.  
Passano dieci infiniti secondi. Il vino fuoriesce dalla bocca riversandosi sulla gola del ragazzino che ha già le gote bagnate di lacrime. Da quando, però, non lo sa.  
Quando Federico si discosta. Gaio tossisce e prende respiro, come se fino a quel momento fosse stato trattenuto sott’acqua nonostante stesse affogando. I tre ragazzi ridono ancora, quando Gaio si gira per vomitare nel cesso. Federico fa cenno ai due compagni di andarsene, prima che qualcuno si accorga di quanto sta succedendo e i due annuiscono uscendo velocemente.  
«Ora che ci penso, non c’era bisogno del vino per rendere giustizia al tuo nome» premette. Gaio trema aggrappato alla tavoletta del water. Non si gira nemmeno per guardarlo. Geme e piange. Quello è il peggio.  
Cosa gli ha fatto di male, per meritarsi tutto questo? E piange ancora. In silenzio.  
Prima di uscire, Federico conclude la sua premessa: «In fondo ti basta essere così… frocio per essere Gaio» sghignazza. Davanti alla porta, mentre Gaio è nascosto in ginocchio nel cubicolo del bagno, il bullo lo saluta: «Io sono Federico: il tuo incubo».

 

***

 

Schiacciato contro il muro, ancora una volta, Gaio trema e «t-ti g-giuro che io non v-volevo... I-Io gliel'ho-ho det-to a N-nina che-che...» balbetta. Federico, ormai di fronte a lui, minaccioso e spavaldo, lo ammonisce interrompendolo con un «fa silenzio, cagasotto» che non ammette repliche. Gaio, infatti, ammutolisce mentre si specchia nell'ambra scura dello sguardo di Federico. Quel giorno i suoi occhi gli raccontano qualcosa di diverso.  
Non sono cattivi. Sono... indulgenti. Sono placidi. Gaio non li ha mai visti così. Forse... Nina ha fatto davvero il miracolo?  
Federico lo guarda ancora un po', beandosi di quel momento in cui padroneggia su Gaio.  
«Nina mi ha detto che ti sto simpatico» gli dice Federico. Gaio non può fare a meno di sgranare gli occhi. Il pomo d'Adamo gli trema su e giù. Perché lui le bugie non sa dirle ma se vuole sopravvivere, dovrà dare il meglio di sé.  
«Lo so che è una cazzata» aggiunge subito, guardandolo col capo leggermente inclinato, per studiarlo come se Federico si aspettasse da Gaio chissà quale risposta. Forse vorrebbe sapere se è realmente vero che gli sta simpatico? Ma solo un idiota lo crederebbe...  
«Appunto: una cazzata». Grugnisce.  
«Quindi anche tutto il resto lo sarà...» farfuglia più a se stesso che a Gaio, che ciò nonostante lo guarda stranito.  
Vorrebbe chiedergli "Cosa?" ma ciò che fa, invece, è tornare a respirare quando Federico si discosta di qualche passo avvicinandosi al banco.  
Che si sia allontanato da lui, non significa affatto che la tortura sia finita. Federico, infatti, prende lo zaino di Gaio e lo svuota malamente sul banco. Gaio lo vede cercare chissà che cosa tra i libri e i quaderni, ma quando osserva Federico riconoscere il suo blocco di disegni, Gaio non può far altro che tremare e alzare una mano nella sua direzione. La forza con cui vorrebbe fermarlo non sa nemmeno lui dove cercarla. Federico, infatti, vede i suoi movimenti esitanti e lo fissa con un sopracciglio alzato.  
«Che c'è?» domanda, col blocco chiuso tra le mani. La paura, quella fottuta, la provano entrambi. Per motivi diversi. Federico è bravo a nascondere tutto con quell'atteggiamento da duro menefreghista. Gaio, invece, è un libro aperto. E poverino, farebbe pena a chiunque in quella situazione.  
«Quello- non- no... Ti prego» balbetta ancora. Federico guarda il blocco di fogli e ghigna.  
«Mi preghi, cagasotto? Perché? Cosa c'è che vuoi nascondermi qui dentro?» chiede spavaldo, aprendolo per sfogliarlo.  
Di fronte alla realtà, però, Federico perde tutto lo slancio tronfio con cui ha appena replicato e guarda i disegni.  
Quello è vero. Gaio disegna. E pure bene. Gira le pagine, come se stesse leggendo uno dei suoi manga preferiti e si ritrova particolarmente colpito dalla fantasia di Gaio, che per lo più disegna di sportivi: un nuotatore mentre emerge dall'acqua durante una corsa in stile libero; due atleti che corrono passandosi il testimone; due ragazze che fanno muro emergendo dalla rete in una partita di pallavolo. Tutti i disegni sono ben fatti, minuziosi nel dettaglio: come le goccioline d'acqua sul viso e gli occhialetti del nuotatore; i muscoli tesi delle pallavoliste o quelli degli atleti mentre corrono.  
Questo lo rende un po' meno sfigato o un po' di più?  
Non si risponde quando si sofferma su un disegno, in particolare. Gaio, come se lo vedesse, si agita e mugugna una protesta che Federico ignora, preso da ciò che sta fissando... Incredulo.  
Il disegno è questo: due ragazzi, uno di fronte all'altro. All'apparenza in guerra fra loro, anche se uno sembra soccombere all'altro; il primo, però, con una mano alzata è pronto a far del male al secondo che, invece, come se appartenesse ad un altro mondo, ad un'altra storia, gli sta offrendo un fiore, un segno di pace, una tregua.  
Non è difficile pensare che siano loro. Gaio e Federico. Soltanto che nella realtà non è il più debole a ricercare una pace fra loro.  
Federico processa quell’idea nella sua mente. Ha bisogno di tempo per metabolizzarla. Poi alza lo sguardo e torna sugli occhi cobalto di Gaio. I suoi occhi lucidi e spaventati sono la sua assicurazione. Trova forza nonostante quel disegno gli abbia trasmesso diverse sensazioni e, chiudendo di scatto il blocco dei disegni, «quanto sei frocio da uno a Gaio?» lo prende in giro, rovistando ancora tra la roba del ragazzo più piccolo. Trova, abbandonato sul tavolo, sotto a tutto il resto, il manga che Gaio stava leggendo e si morde un labbro.  
E che cazzo, Nina ha detto il vero anche su questo. Quella storia non la conosce.  
Per questo secondo colpo, Federico fa a Gaio la sua prima domanda interessata.  
«Il tuo fumetto preferito?».  
Gaio è sorpreso, con i suoi occhi chiari aperti a guardare Federico che lo fissa seccato. Se non si sbriga a rispondere, un pugno nello stomaco non glielo eviterà nessuno. «Slam D-dunk» dice, un poco più sicuro. Forse è la sorpresa di star parlando civilmente con Federico che lo ha stonato a tal punto da impedirgli quasi di balbettare di fronte a lui.  
Federico annuisce. Sembra imbarazzato. Non lo guarda, mentre si tormenta il labbro. «E il tuo personaggio preferito di... Slam Dunk?»  
Gaio vorrebbe risponde con tono ovvio, ma la paura che possa rispondere con un personaggio che Federico odia e che per questo possa menarlo, lo fa desistere. Non ha una fervida immaginazione, eh. È Federico che possiede tanta fantasia e con Gaio si è sempre dato alla pazza gioia. Magari quell'interrogatorio è solo un modo per arrivare a ciò che vuole fargli per torturarlo. Magari per aver risposto con uno spokon manga sul basket, la sua fine sarà quella di rimanere incastrato per tutta la giornata nel canestro, giù, in palestra.  
Dice la verità «Hanamichi» e chiude gli occhi. Sente Federico fare uno sbuffo beffardo. «Ovviamente, chi altri se non il Re degli sfigati?!» esclama. Gaio apre gli occhi e si stupisce che Federico conosca Slam Dunk. E in un nuovo sprazzo di poca lucidità «leggi manga anche tu?» domanda. Federico sbuffa mentre annuisce.  
«E il tuo preferito qual è?» chiede ancora. Federico lo guarda di striscio, e pure male. Poi «Slam Dunk» dice in un sussurro. Gaio sgrana gli occhi. Ora è davvero sorpreso.  
«E il tuo personaggio preferito?» ormai ha fatto trenta...  
Federico lo guarda sdegnante e «Kaede, ovviamente» risponde. Gaio accenna un sorriso che Federico non imita. Tuttavia il bulletto non se lo lascia scappare e lo fissa inespressivo ma con qualcosa che gli frulla per la testa e che a Gaio è del tutto ignoto. Quando Federico si ridesta, Gaio lo vede torturarsi i capelli e concentrarsi con gli occhi puntati verso il pavimento. Gaio non sa che fare né cosa pensare. Ma non può far a meno di prevedere il peggio.  
Perché ora Federico tornerà in sé e lo maltratterà come ha sempre fatto. Quella sorprendente piega presa quella mattina è solo una... Burla delle sue.  
E invece «Domani portami il primo volume di questo qui. Non lo conosco. Voglio leggerlo» afferma.  
Gaio pensa di non aver capito bene e tace, fissandolo inebetito.  
«Cristo, non guardarmi così, sei una istigazione alle botte. Rispondi, Gaio: me lo porti o no il primo di questo cazzo di manga?» ulula avvicinandosi al ragazzino che non si è mosso nemmeno di una virgola dal suo arrivo. Gaio annuisce. Come se avesse un margine di scelta in quella decisione. Maledetto, prepotente, Federico. «Sì, sì... Te lo porto. Domani» dice, ad occhi chiusi.  
Non sa, quindi, che prima di andarsene dalla classe, Federico ha esitato fissandogli prepotentemente le labbra, che si sono mosse per rispondergli attirando i suoi occhi d'ambra. E stavolta le ha fissate non per sferrargli un pugno che nasconde tutt'altre attenzioni. Questa volta le ha osservate, maltrattando le proprie, per provare, sentire e percepire dentro di sé tutte quelle altre intenzioni sempre mascherate dalla violenza per evitare che chiunque potesse additarle come debolezze.  
Quando Gaio apre gli occhi è completamente ignaro delle ultime azioni di Federico, che è uscito senza nemmeno salutarlo.  
E, sì, è piacevolmente colpito.  
Forse Nina ha compiuto davvero il miracolo.

   
   
   
*Se sei come sei – Marco Mengoni


	15. XIII - E tutto va come deve andare... di nuovo.

**XIII**

**Tutto va come deve andare... di nuovo**

 

 

Federico non mi risponde. Ovviamente, direte voi. Sì, in effetti lo dico anch'io. Peccato che abbia trascorso tutta la nottata a piangere... Sì, va bene, non perché non ho ricevuto una risposta, ma per tutto ciò che è successo, ma è uguale. La sua mancata risposta mi fa soltanto stare peggio.

Ho perso un altro lavoro, e non ho avuto il coraggio di dirlo a mio padre. Ci ha pensato quella infame della signora Romei, due giorni dopo, che ha chiamato a casa per rimproverarli della maleducazione della figlia che hanno cresciuto.

Che stronza.

Quando sono tornata a casa, quel martedì, mio padre come il solito ha iniziato a gridare senza ascoltare la mia versione dei fatti. Come se gli servisse, a lui, per sentenziare se io abbia torto oppure no. Oppure no, perché di "aver ragione" non si parla mai. Ho torto a prescindere.

Una volta mio padre mi voleva bene. Poi non so cosa è successo. Okay, sì, esagero. Ho ancora un po' di residui della me adolescente, emo e tristemente egocentrica – non fateci caso e non prendetemi alla lettera.

Il punto è che io e mio padre abbiamo lo stesso carattere. _Di merda._ Siamo cocciuti, testardi e spesso e volentieri ciechi di fronte alla ragione. Andiamo dritti come un treno per le nostre convinzioni che, fatalità, non coincidono mai. E quindi i due treni si schiantano sempre causando enormi danni al nostro rapporto.

Non è un cattivo padre. Anzi, è il migliore. Soltanto che urla un casino e a me fa sempre venire il magone. Così quando urliamo, arrabbiati, finisce sempre con un mio pianto di rabbia e un suo momento di pentimento perché – almeno – riconosce di aver esagerato.

Non ci abbracciamo mai. L'ultima volta che ricordo un suo abbraccio – di sua iniziativa, senza costrizioni, doppi fini, e niente alcool in circolo per il corpo – è quando sono tornata a casa, da un appuntamento col parrucchiere, disperata per l'acconciatura scandalosa che mi avevano fatto. Mi ha visto talmente disperata, nei miei singhiozzi da bimba che già premeditava di non uscire più di casa per minimo sei mesi, che non ha potuto far altro che provare pena per me e abbracciarmi calorosamente. È stato bello. Quei cinque secondi che è durato, è stato davvero bello.

Ma solitamente non ci abbracciamo mai. In che modo chiediamo ammenda per i nostri caratteri di merda? Siamo disponibili fino all'assurdo. Ogni pretesto è buono per fare un favore all'altro.

«Nina, sparecchio io il tavolo. Non ti preoccupare.» , «Nina, se vuoi vado a farti io la benzina al motorino».

«Babbo, se vuoi aggiusto io il cavo della televisione», «babbo, se vuoi vado io a pagarti le bollette alla posta».

Ovviamente sembriamo due cretini. E mamma si fa tante risate.

Ritornando a noi, ovvero a mio padre che mi fa il solito pippone di un quarto d'ora in cui sono una figlia senza futuro e senza ambizioni perché non ho un lavoro fisso. Stavolta conclude il suo trattato con questo «quando io e tua madre non ci saremo più, tu come camperai? Io questo voglio sapere! Non si può nemmeno più morire in santa pace!» determinato commento che mi lascia letteralmente scioccata.

E, sì, se quel martedì mi ero un attimo calmata, ho ripreso a frignare al pensiero di quell'eventualità. E non perché effettivamente non abbia un lavoro fisso, ma perché pensare alla morte dei propri genitori è veramente brutto. In ogni caso.

Così mio padre, come suo solito, si pente di aver urlato e solo quando mia madre gli fa notare di aver esagerato con quell'ultima affermazione, si calma e si siede al tavolo, assieme a noi.

Tra un singhiozzo e l'altro, racconto ciò che è accaduto. Tutto, partendo da Gaio e da come Federico viene cresciuto dalla madre. Dalla discussione con la signora Romei al perché di ciò che io ho detto e che quest'ultima ha riferito ai miei genitori escludendo tutto il resto. E, beh, anche mio padre sa che non sono più nel torto. «Anche se non condivido ciò che le hai detto» ci tiene a precisare. Io, nuovamente tranquilla e col moccio che tiro su col naso rosso, replico: «Ma io lo so di avere esagerato con le parole, papà! Ma dopo due anni di silenzio, soltanto una santa avrebbe evitato di risponderle. E io NON sono una santa!» ci aggiungerei un "e che cazzo", ma con Babbo evito sempre. Anche se è un rafforzativo che rende meglio il discorso, non trovate?

Mia madre annuisce. Mio padre ci pensa un po', guardandosi attorno nella cucina in cui siamo tutte e tre. Poi esce, tornando a guardarci quando è sullo stipite della porta. «Trovati un altro lavoro, Leonina. Io e tua madre siamo molto preoccupati per te».

Annuisco, perché a quel punto è inutile ricominciare da capo. Col tempo, la testarda numero due ha imparato l'arte dell'abbozzare – come si dice a Roma quando qualcuno deve arrendersi a un determinato fatto e non proferire più parola in merito.

Mio padre va a sedersi in salone, davanti alla tv, mentre resto con mia madre in cucina. Mi accarezza i capelli. Ha sempre troppa premura, questa donna, ma al momento ho bisogno di un po' di affetto e quindi la lascio fare.

«Hai fame?» mi chiede. In effetti sono uscita presto, stamattina, senza nemmeno fare una colazione adeguata. Sono passata a casa di mio fratello per prendere la borsa della piscina di Tommaso e il certificato medico con i soldi per iscriverlo a nuoto. Eh già. Alla Dexter si dovrebbe dire "Tonight is the night", anche se bisognerebbe adattarla in "Today is the day".

Dico «sì» a mia madre che inizia subito a riscaldarmi il pranzo già pronto. «Vatti a sciacquare il viso e poi torna, amore» mi consiglia.

Quando mi guardo allo specchio faccio una smorfia.

Sempre detto che l'unico uomo in grado di ridurmi in quello stato sarà sempre e solo mio padre. Sempre.

Peccato sia una frignona dalle lacrime facili.

***

Vado a prendere Tommaso all'uscita della scuola e ogni passo che compio in più verso la piscina mi rende sempre più agitata. Tommaso saltella, invece, dopo aver parcheggiato il motorino vicino allo sporting club che ormai ha qualcosa di familiare ai miei occhi.

Sì, avrei potuto scegliere un'altra piscina dove iscrivere mio nipote, ma... e va bene. Un pochino vorrei rivederlo... Sebastiano. L'ho ammesso, ma non fatevi strane idee.

All'ingresso vedo la signora Ada, dietro il bancone del piccolo bar e vedo anche Fabiana, mentre prepara dei caffè alla macchinetta. Tommaso mi spinge senza sapere la direzione e alla fine sono io, sempre in maniera un po' riluttante, che entro nel piccolo ufficio della signora Velia, una trentenne avvenente, dalla chioma ramata, che gestisce l'amministrazione di quel posto e di cui ho già fatto la conoscenza, quando ho dovuto segnarmi per la lezione di prova.

Velia mi riconosce subito, si alza da dietro la scrivania e mi avanza una mano.

«Nina, hai finalmente deciso di iscriverti?» nota, in un secondo momento, il nanetto alla mia destra. Così capisce quando «no, no! Sono qui per la sua iscrizione!» le dico.

«Oh, meraviglioso! Meraviglioso!» commenta lei, tornando seduta e accendendo il computer.

L'ufficio è direttamente collegato, attraverso una seconda porta sulla destra, alla piscina olimpionica. E una vetrata che fa da parete, permette ai visitatori, come all'ingresso, di ammirare chi è già a bordo piscina e in acqua.

Velia ci fa, più o meno, lo stesso discorso che ho sentito fare alla signorina acqua e sapone all'ingresso del centro di equitazione dove io e Tommy siamo andati il venerdì precedente. Ci informa dei prezzi e di come funzionano i corsi per i bambini.

Dopo aver scoperto il nome di mio nipote, Velia mi informa di un piccolo inconveniente che mi era del tutto ignaro: «È tuo figlio, giusto? No, sai, te lo chiedo perché da questi ultimi anni è cambiata un po' la politica delle nostre iscrizioni. Pertanto non accettiamo più che siano terze persone al di fuori dei genitori come garante dei minori».

Tommaso che probabilmente non ha capito il discorso sta per intervenire, confutando l'ipotesi iniziale di Velia ma io, che non penso molto a ciò che dico, gli impedisco di parlare affermando «Sì, sì. È mio figlio!». Ci penso dopo al casino che potrei aver combinato, ma all'idea di deludere Tommaso e di impedirgli ancora, per chissà quanto tempo, di praticare quello sport mi ha fatto agire di impulso. Insomma, non potuto fare a meno di cadere in quella piccola bugia. Tommaso rimane in silenzio, assecondandomi con sguardo incerto. Do a Velia il certificato di Tommaso e lei non si stupisce se abbiamo lo stesso cognome: d'altronde ormai è quasi comune che i figli di genitori single abbiano lo stesso cognome della madre. Non indaga nemmeno più di tanto, probabilmente perché si fida di me.

Pentendomi una seconda volta della scelta fatta senza coscienza, mi ripeto che probabilmente mio fratello e mia cognata non avrebbero mai avuto tempo per portare a iscrivere il proprio figlio, a causa di orari improbabili a lavoro, e che quella piccola bugia non provocherà alcun danno. Crediamoci tutti.

Procediamo con l'iscrizione di mio figlio-nipote e una decina di minuti dopo, ci ritroviamo nello spogliatoio femminile per mettere a Tommy il costume. La lezione, come avevo ben immaginato, avrà inizio entro pochi minuti.

Tutto procede per il meglio e Tommaso è sempre più entusiasta. Io penso ancora al fatto che abbia dovuto mentire sulla nostra parentela e che lo abbia fatto così avventatamente. Perché me lo sento che questa cosa mi remerà contro, presto o tardi. Il Karma non riposa mai.

Sono pronta a vedere Claudia, subito dopo la porta che conduce direttamente in piscina, ma mi sorprendo quando i miei occhi si incrociano con un paio verdi. 

Trattengo il respiro, e probabilmente divento paonazza. Quel verde inconfondibile mi investe anche se una parte di me aveva già metabolizzato l'idea che dovessi incontrarlo. Come sempre, però, mi ritrovo impreparata. E lui, quando mi sorride in quel modo sincero e buono, mi uccide per l'ennesima volta.

«Sebastiano...» che non si smentisce mai: è sempre un cazzuttissimo colpo al cuore.

«Nina!» lui è felice, mentre mi saluta con due baci sulle guance. I suoi occhi sinceri mi parlano al posto della bocca: soprattutto quando li vedo un po' delusi nel vedermi vestita (non pensate male, suvvia!) perché credeva che stessi per dare una seconda chance all' _acqua..._ e invece no. Ed è accigliato, subito dopo, quando vede un nano in costume stringermi la mano. Torna a guardarmi con un punto interrogativo dipinto in viso. Ma non chiede.

«Stiamo aspettando Claudia, ha lei il corso dei bambini, no?»

Soltanto in quel momento, forse, non riesco a decifrare il suo sguardo, ma potrei dire che sia un po' imbarazzato. Alla fine «no, Claudia è in ferie. La sostituisco io!» taglia corto.

Momento, momento, momento... COSA?

«Io sono Sebastiano, quello che ti insegnerà a nuotare! Tu?» si presenta lui, mentre dalla porta dello spogliatoio maschile, di fianco a noi, iniziano a comparire altri bambini. «Io sono Tommaso» si presenta.

Tommy mi guarda, indeciso sul da farsi. Non capisco cosa abbia in mente ma poi, come vi ho già detto precedente, riformula ciò che ha sentito venir fuori dalla mia bocca e continua a parlare.

«Suo figlio».

Oh, quanto avrei voluto che vedeste la reazione di Sebastiano.

Non è da tutti i giorni, in fondo, che una lella dichiarata, discretamente giovane, sia anche madre di un bambino di cinque anni. Non è da tutti i giorni, ma non è nemmeno impossibile. Certo, avete ragione.

Sta di fatto che Sebastiano forse nella vita potrebbe essere rimasto scioccato diverse volte, ma per quanto riguarda la sottoscritta, questa è già la seconda volta - se non terza! - che riesco a lasciarlo senza parole.

Il Karma, ricordate? Non va mai in vacanza.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo VenerediRimmel
> 
>  
> 
> è tornato Sebastiano. Posso confermarvelo, ma d'ora in avanti ci sarà sempre. Beh, i motivi si spiegano da sé. Son felice soltanto io di questa cosa?


End file.
